The Exiled Ghost King
by The Son Of Hades123
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is being sentenced into exile because of a bogus prophecy. But this isn't any ordinary exile to Tartarus, no, the Olympian gods have decided to sentence him to space. Little do the Olympians know of what horror they have unleashed upon an unsuspecting galaxy far far away. I don't own PJO, HOO or Star Wars the clone wars. Nico is probably going to be OOC. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, you have been convicted of treason against the gods. And seeing how you are a hero of Olympus we shall go easy on your punishment. Your punishment shall be exile from Earth." Zeus stated. "Hephaestus has created a ship that will head towards the closest galaxy in space, it will take you to the closest populated planet. And also the trip to the galaxy will take two to three thousand years so we are going to be putting you in a chryo stasis pod. Any last words before you are sent to the ship?" Zeus asked in a completely bored tone, probably wanting to get rid of the son of Hades as soon as possible.

As for Nico, he looked around the throne room with a mixture of emotions on his face the most prominent ones were hurt and betrayal. Nico didn't even know what he did wrong, he just remembers that he was celebrating at Camp Jupiter with the rest of the demigods after the Giant war, and then suddenly he was flashed too Olympus, with the gods saying that he is a traitor.

"Could you at least tell me where you got your evidence of me being a traitor from?" Nico asked incredulously.

"My Auger, Octavian, looked in the augaries and saw you cutting down hundreds of half bloods. And my Augers never lie." Apollo stated in a way to icy tone for Apollo, wait a minute, OCTAVIAN TOLD THEM THIS?! Nico thought furiously.

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?!" Nico shouted, "YOU BELIVED THAT SNIVELING POWER HUNGRY EGOTISTICAL BRAT KNOWN AS OCTAVIAN, WHO SAT ON HIS ASS DURING THE ENTIRE WAR, OVER SOMEONE WHO HAS HELPED SAVE OLYMPUS AND NEARLY DIED SAVING AT LEAST ONE OF YOU'RE CHILDREN EACH?!" And that was true, Octavion did nothing but sit on his ass, apparently reading the future to try and save us all, which by the way didn't help one tiny bit, while Nico saved at least one of each of the Olympians children from certain death, well all except any children of Apollo, unfortunately he couldn't get to them fast enough.

"Yes we do, because Apollo checked if Octavian was lying to us, and he stated that he was not." Athena stated, Nico looked at Apollo and saw him looking at him with a glare, and had a smug look on his face, oh gods, if this is about me not being able to save any of his children I swear I will kick his ass, god or not. Nico thought to himself, he was about to argue some more, but then decided against it. These were the gods after all, they are stubborn and barely see sense.

"Enough, with the questions. Hephaestus, I want you to take the boy and freeze him and then put him in the ship, understood?" Zeus asked, Hephaestus nodded, got of his throne and before Nico knew it they were both in his palace.

"So I guess, I'm going to have a little space adventure," Nico said trying to lighten the mood, but he failed miserably. Hephaestus looked at him with pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, son of Hades, for what is about to happen, I tried to help, cause I do owe ya for saving most of my children's lives, but all I can do is make the ride from earth to this next galaxy nice and smooth, and even that probably won't work." Hephaestus said in a sad tone, but then his eyes shone a little. "But they never said I couldn't prepare ya for what ever ya face out there. Wait here a second." He said as he walked into what looked like a workshop, after about two minutes he came back in, with a watch, pen, for some reason my silver skullring which Nico was sure he didn't ask to take, a pendant that's shaped like a guitar, and a black i-pod touch. I blinked in surprise.

"How is this stuff meant to help me?" Nico asked, and Hephaestus smirked at me.

"The watch here turns into a shield," he said as he slammed his hand on the watch and it turned into a shield with Hades's helm of darkness carved on it. "this pen here is just like Jackson's sword Riptide, it turns into a sword when you uncap it, and if you lose it, it will reappear in your pocket," he said as he uncapped the pen and a sword, three-feet of wicked sharp Stygian iron, black as a nightmare came from the pen form, Hephaestus capped the lid back on the pen and turned the shield back into a watch, "this pendant, put it around your neck with your camp beads" Hephaestus said as he gave me the guitar pendant, and I did as he said, "Now just lightly touch the pendant and see what happens." Nico raised an eyebrow, but did as he said, when he did there was a small flash of light and he had a red and black guitar in his hands, at this Nico raised both of his eyebrows while looking at Hephaestus.

"Um…I don't mean to be disrespectful, but why would I need a guitar?" Nico asked slightly confused, Hephaestus smiled at him knowingly.

"I know that you had a guitar in your cabin Nico, I just gave you that so you could entertain yourself once your outside the chryo pod," He stated, as Nico turned the guitar back into a pendant. And then he handed him the I-pod touch, "And that is just an ordinary I-pod, except for the fact that it is downloaded with the music that you like, and it will never run out of battery. Oh and here's your ring it turns into a Stygian iron knife" He said, as Nico put his ring on his finger on his right hand. Nico wasn't exactly used to someone giving him stuff, especially a god. He didn't know how to express how grateful he was, so he just bowed deeply to Hephaestus.

"I appreciate everything that you have given me, Lord Hephaestus." Nico stated.

"It's nothing, besides I owe you for helping me and Leo, take out one of those giants." Hephaestus stated. Then there was silence, Nico looked up and saw Hephaestus looking at him sorrowfully, which confused him slightly, before Nico could say anything Hephaestus raised his hand and touched Nico's forehead with his index finger, and Nico immediately blacked out. The last thought that went through his mind was._ Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm being exiled…_

Line break

Hephaestus sighed as he watched Nico black out, he didn't like this, Zeus is just being his usual self and is sending the son of Hades in exile because, well, because he's a son of Hades. Zeus doesn't really care if Nico is guilty or not, as long as he gets the opportunity to get rid of one of his brothers children then it's all fine.

Hephaestus picked up the body of Nico and brought him to one of his new Chryo chambers, where he will be frozen until someone finds him, he put him in the chamber and closed it, he walked over to a console and looked at the big red button, Hephaestus hesitated for a second, this isn't right, but then the fear of what Zeus would do to Hephaestus won over, so he clicked the big red button and froze Nico. Gods, I hope this doesn't come back and bite us all in the ass, Hephaestus thought to himself.

Hephaestus put his hand on the Chryo chamber and flashed out to the ship with it. He put the chryo chamber in the ship and strapped everything together to make the ride as safe as possible. And then he flashed back into the throne room where the Olympians were waiting.

"What took ya so long?" Asked Ares in a gruffly voice.

"You wouldn't understand the delicate procedure that is involved in putting him in a chryo sleep," Hephaestus lied, it's pretty simple to be honest especially for Ares when you've got to knock the person out.

"Enough, Hephaestus have you put him in the ship?" Zeus asked. As Hephaestus made his way to his throne

"Yes I have, the ship is ready for lift off, all I have to do is press this button." Hephaestus said as a red button appeared on the armrest of his throne.

"Very well then," Zeus said, as an iris message of the ships lift of, came into view. "You may commence." Zeus stated.

"Very well," And with that the he pressed the red button and the ship called, Chaos lifted off from Olympus. And is heading towards a galaxy far far away.

What no one seemed to notice was the fact that Hera (Being the evil bitch she is) had used some of her powers on the son of Hades, erasing his memory so he could not tell anyone about the Olympians, and put her family in danger.

**Sorry but chapter 2 is going to be shit as well, I promise you that once we get to chapter 3 it will get much better.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Exiled Ghost King part 2**

**Chapter 2: Salvation**

**3,473 years later**

**One year before the events of Attack Of The Clones**

Count Dooku Dark Lord of the Sith, and apprentice to Darth Sidious sat in his solar sailor, and looked at his scanners calmly where a beeping sound is coming from, detecting some kind of ship. He paid it no heed but when he looked back out through the cockpit window, his eyes widened.

It was definitely a ship, but the Count has never seen a ship of this design before…written on the side of the ship in Galactic Basic: Chaos.

Dooku was just sitting in his cockpit looking at the ship with wide eyes, but all too suddenly he sensed something, a weak Force signature emanating from the ship. And Dooku couldn't help but smile.

"FA-4, land in that ships hangar," Dooku ordered, and the pilot droid did just that. The Count walked into the interior of his ship where two Magnaguards were located awaiting orders from there master. "You two follow me," Dooku ordered, to which the droids beeped an acknowledgement. Dooku felt the ship dock. And got out of his ship, with his guards following, Dooku ignited his crimson lightsaber, followed by the Magnaguards with their electrostaffs. They advanced into the ship, and paused at the first bulkhead. Next to the bulkhead, a pedestal glowed, and the Magnaguards pointed their staffs at it, thinking it to be a threat. Then, a shape of a woman appeared.

"Greetings sentient lifeform, I am a holo recording of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, you may ask me any questions that you desire, as long as I am deemed to answer them." 'Athena' stated, Dooku raised an eyebrow at the, goddess, part but said nothing about it. He also made a hand gesture for his guards to stand down.

"What is this ship?" Dooku asked.

"This ship is the very first vessel created by the Olympian god of forges to go into space, it was created to send a son of Hades into exile." 'Athena' answered.

"What is a son of Hades?" Dooku asked curiously.

"A son of Hades is basically death, they can emanate fear, and control darkness and death, they are one of the most dangerous of his kind. Fortunately he is the final son of Hades." Athena answered, to which Dooku's eyes widened at, a being who can control darkness itself? I must have him for my plans, Dooku thought to himself greedily.

"So, he is basically a son of darkness?" Dooku asked trying to act casual, he didn't know why, it's not like the hologram could judge him at all.

"Basically, yes." 'Athena' stated, much to Dooku's glee.

"So, is he on the ship?" Dooku asks.

"Yes, he is in a chryo chamber, so he has not aged one bit while he has been in exile." 'Athena' states.

"How old is he?" Dooku asked, hoping to have someone in their thirty's to help lead his droid army's.

"He is fourteen years of age." 'Athena' stated, to which Dooku's eyes widen at. But calmed down immediately, he could make this work for him.

"Could you take me to the boy?" Dooku asked, he felt like it was best to be polite, even if it was just a hologram, just looking at her made him feel like he should respect her.

"Of course, I shall open the doors that you need to go through to get to the Chryo room, and you can take him and do whatever you please." 'Athena' stated, and with that the door opened, and the hologram of 'Athena' winked off. Dooku looked at the door warily, but then started to walk through it, with each one opening to where he should go to get the son of Hades, he had just learned of.

After a long walk to near the end of the ship, they found a place written** Chryo**, and Dooku could feel the darkness inside there was very powerful. He took a step forward and the door opened.

In front of him was a blank room, with nothing in it, apart from a container big enough to hold him in, and thick enough to keep a rancor out, he walked over to it and saw some kind of plaque on it covered in dust, he rubbed his thumb across the plaque and read it, _Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Prince of the Underworld, Ghost King and Hero of Olympus. _Dooku raised an eyebrow, these must be titles that the boy earned, and Nico Di Angelo must be his name, he thought to himself, but was slightly confused. He's fourteen and he bears the title Ghost King and Hero of something called Olympus? Dooku thought to himself incredulously.

Dooku looked at the viewport of the pod and narrowed his eyes, the port was covered in frost, so he wiped his hand over it, ignoring the fact that his hand nearly went completely numb, and looked into the viewport. All he could see was the head and not much else, he could see that the boy had black hair, and pale skin, well to be honest who wouldn't have pale skin after spending time in a freezing chamber, Dooku could also sense much darkness coming from him, and a faint force signature, to which the Count smiled at. But his smile faltered slightly when he felt the boy was in pain through the Force, Dooku turned to the two Magnaguards who accompanied him.

"You two, I want you to bring this Chryo chamber to my ship immediately." The two Magnaguards nodded while Dooku walked back to his ship formulating many plans for his soon to be ally.

Little did Dooku know, that this simple boy shall change the fate of the entire galaxy. And be his biggest mistake.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 3: There's a new Sith Lord on the block**

**One and a half years later**

Obi-Wan Kenobi noticed his wrist communicator flashing as he was talking to Anakin. He activated it, the figure before him dodging blaster shots and swinging his lightsaber in defensive motions. "General Kenobi?!" the man said in a panicked tone.

"Yes Master Barrek?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Need immediate evac from Planet Hypori! Our forces are totally destroyed! Not many of us left!" Barrek said as he dodged left and right on the small hologram. "There's some new Sith general! He's unstoppable! You must hurry, The Ghost King is hunting us! GWAAAAH!" He yelled as the hologram went dark.

"Master Barrek?! Come in Master Barrek!" Kenobi started yelling in alarm.

Line break

**Hypori**

Kenobi's communication was cut off as a large boot smashed the communicator.

The droids continued firing at the downed Republic assault ships in an effort to wipe out the surviving Jedi. A hand coated in a black glove with claw-like attachments on the fingers raised up into the air, and the droids ceased fire.

Line break

Inside the remains of their starship, the six surviving Jedi were trying to catch their breath. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Tarr Seirr, and Sha'a Gi were the only ones left, and they weren't sure they would get out of there alive.

"He is _unstoppable,"_ K'Kruhk panted, his lightsaber in his hand.

Shaak Ti nodded and said "We've never before been out manuevered by droids. His strategy is flawless."

"We're doomed," Gi said in a depressed tone.

"Enough of that talk! Focus, we are Jedi!" Ki-Adi-Mundi said in an encouraging tone. Everyone nodded their heads in approval. But then Lord Reaper made his announcement.

"JEDI SCUM," his voice reverberated through the air. His voice was deep and inhuman, and it struck fear in many people. All the Jedi immediately jumped to attention, heading for all the openings to keep an eye out for the new Sith Lord.

"YOU ARE SURROUNDED, YOUR ARMY DECIMATED IN MINUTES. MAKE PEACE WITH THE FORCE NOW, FOR THIS IS YOUR FINAL STAND. BUT I AM NOT COMPLETELY MERCILESS. I WILL GRANT YOU A WARRIOR'S DEATH. PREPARE TO DIE!" Reaper announced. Then everyone got at attention, for they knew that this Sith Lord was powerful.

For a few seconds everything was dead silent. Then they heard the breathing.

It was a chilling sound. The oxygen going in, and the carbon dioxide coming out. The breathing seemed to echo through the shadows around them. HOOOO CUHHH, HOOOO CUHHH.

"That noise…" Shaak Ti said, fear in her voice.

"He's coming to fight us alone," Ki-Adi-Mundi said in a strangely calm tone.

Gi was the first to crack, as he activated his lightsaber and ran outside, screaming a battle cry. "NO!" Ki-Adi-Mundi yelled, but it was too late. The Padawan ran out into the open, only to be hit by black fire.

He cried in pain until a dark form fell from above and stabbed a black lightsaber blade through the Padawan's back. For the first time, Ki-Adi-Mundi got a good look at Lord Reaper.

He wore a black suit that covered almost every part of his body. There appeared to be some kind of grey harness around his waist, and a belt. There were multiple lightsabers on the belt, no doubt taken from Jedi he had slain. On his shoulders near his head, were some kind of bronze plating, and next to them were real silver shoulder pads. His feet had heavy boots on them, and his legs were wrapped in some kind of cloth that moved as he walked. His hands had many prosthetics on them, with sharp claw-like structures on the fingers. The helmet was skull-shaped and the visor was just a long line. On the sides of the helmet were outward slanting metal plates that appeared to protect the neck. But the most scariest thing seemed to be his aura. It was an aura of fear and death.

Reaper chuckled in that horrible, deep voice before leaping back onto the top of the ship, away from the Jedi.

They all ignited their lightsabers and began to back away slowly from the large opening Reaper was just in. Thanks to the shadows, no one would look up and see Reaper studying his prey.

He then released the magnetic grip on his boots that held him to the ceiling and activated his black lightsaber as he fell to the ground. When he landed, he released a force wave that sent the Jedi flying. They quickly recovered and charged at the Sith. He held his lightsaber in a reverse-style Shien grip, something only the best lightsaber wielders could use effectively.

They attacked him as one body, but he leaped, sliced and blocked his way through their forces. He then jumped into the air and straightened out his body, knocking everyone back with a force repulse except for K'Kruh, who charged forward.

Reaper took one swing, severing the top of K'Kruhk's lightsaber. Reaper then threw his clawed hand forward, slicing into K'Kruhk's body. Reaper retracted his hand, which was now covered in blood.

Shaak Ti gasped in horror and sent a large pile of junk at the Ghost King, who knocked them aside with a wave of his hand. Tarr Seirr ran forward, his lightsaber held high. Reaper smiled under his helmet as he threw his lightsaber at Tarr Seirr, which impaled itself in his heart. His face took on a surprised look as the life left his eyes.

Aayla Secura charged forward as well, but Reaper was ready. He used the force to grab Tarr Seirr's body and smash it into Aayla, sending both flying into the ceiling. His lightsaber fell from Tarr Deirr's body and he grabbed it out of the air, igniting it and turning on the remaining two Jedi.

They attacked him together, forcing him to swing left and right to block their attacks. Reaper then grabbed Ki-Adi-Mundi's arm in his right hand while blocking Shaak Ti's blow with his left (Where his lightsaber was). He then pulled the force into a kick he used on Ki-Adi-Mundi, knocking him into a junk pile and causing him to lose his lightsaber.

Reaper then went full power on Shaak Ti, swinging like a madman. Shaak Ti, while an excellent Jedi, was losing this fight. Reaper was too fast and too strong. "Say goodbye, Jedi," he hissed as he jabbed his lightsaber at her heart. She used the force to block it, but the power of the blow sent her crashing into a wall, unconscious.

Reaper sensed Ki-Adi-Mundi behind him and turned. The Jedi tried to call his lightsaber, but Reaper smashed it with one stomp of his boot. Reaper raised his lightsaber up, preparing to attack.

Ki-Adi-Mundi, thinking fast, Force pulled one of Reapers lightsaber's to himself and ignited it, a green blade coming out. "Any last words, Jedi?" The Ghost King asked as he prepared to lunge.

"Your shorter than I expected," He replied, trying to hide his fear. Reaper chuckled, and then lunged. Ki-Adi lunged as well, knowing that he would not survive the oncoming battle.

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 4: The Debate Of The Ghost King**

The soldiers on the gunship felt their hearts beating fast. They knew that this mission was gonna be tough, but they also knew that they were ARC troopers. The best of the best.

As the soldiers readied their weapons and the commander put his helmet on, the crashed Republic ship came into view in the cockpit. "Commander, we're closing in," the pilot announced.

"Jam their signals!" the commander ordered, and the pilot did just that.

The droids all faced the Republic cruiser, waiting for their general to emerge. None of them saw the modified Republic gunship approaching from behind. The doors to the gunship opened, and the troopers prepared themselves. Live or die, they were going to complete their mission.

When the gunship started flying over the droids, it began dropping cylinders behind it. The cylinders started flashing red seconds after hitting the ground near the droids' feet. The droids ignored them, instead firing at the gunship.

The pilot ignored the battle droids' horrible aim, instead firing missiles at the hull of the crashed ship to make an opening. The pilot flew through the new doorway, and hovered down to the ground, allowing the troopers to get out.

The commander spread out the troopers, some in the rafters, some on the higher areas for a better vantage point. As the soldiers ran through the rubble of the ship, they heard strange whizzing sounds. When they found the source, they witnessed a truly amazing sight.

Ki-Adi-Mundi and Reaper were locked in a duel that few could replicate. Both were managing complex moves and blocks the other barely saw coming, the black and green blades looking more like dance partners than weapons. But it seemed that Reaper was faring better, as Ki-Adi's robes were torn in many places, and he had many cuts and bruises that did not look like they came from a lightsaber.

Ki-Adi threw his saber down in an arc, Reaper jumped back to dodge it. Ki-Adi leaped forward in an attempt to impale Reaper, who simply turned out of the way and spun in a way complete circle, slashing Ki-Adi across the back. Ki-Adi yelled in pain and fell to his knees, dropping his stolen lightsaber.

Reaper lifted his lightsaber, ready to deliver one final stab when he noticed the clone troopers. He looked at them, and they looked at him. All was still for a moment. And then the troopers opened fire.

Ki-Adi jumped out of the way and Reaper ran and leaped behind a large turbine to dodge the incoming blaster fire. For a moment, the soldiers stopped shooting. In that moment, the Ghost King hooked his lightsaber back on his belt and used the force to lift the turbine. It hovered in the air, and then he threw it.

The soldiers couldn't dodge it, and the pillar hit half the troops, killing them. "Backup, NOW!" the commander said into his wrist communicator. Instantly, the gunship blew through a wall nearby and shined its spotlight on the Ghost King, who froze.

"Fools," he muttered as he activated his black lightsaber. The gunship opened fire, and Reaper dodged effortlessly. He was a blur, almost impossible to spot. He jumped over rubble, he blew through walls, he ran across the ceiling, and still the gunship could not hit him. Pretty soon, the gunship switched to missiles.

Reaper glanced behind him and saw that the gunship had sent three missiles after him. He smiled under his skull-shaped helmet. "Nice try," he said in that deep, dark voice as he reached out with the force and crashed two of the missiles into each other. He grabbed the third with the Force and suspended it in mid-air. Reaper was standing twenty feet away from the gunship.

He started chuckling as he turned the missile and fired it at the soldiers and Jedi. Ki-Adi-Mundi saw it coming and shouted "NO!" then, out of nowhere, the red-armoured ARC commander ran out into the open and used his body as a shield. The missile hit his armour and exploded. The Ghost King watched, fascinated and awed by that troopers loyalty. The gunship was knocked sideways from the blast, but it was undamaged. It flew toward the ceiling and fired missiles, blowing another hole in the remains of the cruiser.

Reaper watched them fly off and started chuckling again. "Now that the Republic know of my existence, the hunt will get all the more exciting," he said to himself as he went over to the dead bodies and inspected their lightsabers. "None I really like," he muttered as he walked over to K'Kruhk's dead body and examined it. "Whaddya know? He's still alive," Reaper said as he kneeled down.

It was true, K'Kruhk was alive, but barely. The injury he had received from the Ghost King's claws was bleeding. Reaper could feel he was dying a slow and painful death. The Sith stood up and activated his familiar black blade. "Rest now, Jedi. I release you from your pain, may your soul rest in Elysium." He said in a quiet voice as he stabbed down.

HOOOO CUHHH HOOOO CUHHH

Line break

Outside, the gunship activated its explosives, blowing away a large section of the super battle droid army. The gunship flew away with its surviving troopers and Jedi. They had made it out alive, but no one felt like celebrating.

Ki-Adi-Mundi looked down at the bodies of his Jedi comrades. "Aayla, Shaak Ti," he groaned as he looked at their injured forms. "The Jedi Council must be informed immediately," he said as he stood back up.

"What was the name of your commander?" Ki-Adi asked, wanting to respect the man who saved their lives.

"Hawke was his name, sir," the nearest clone responded.

Ki-Adi nodded and said "He was a brave soldier." All the soldiers nodded, and everything went quiet; silent mourning for those lost in battle.

Line break

**Jedi Council, the next day**

"We may not have been at full strength, but when was the last time someone stood up to _five_ Jedi, and _won_?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked the members of the Jedi Council. "We have to stop this before it becomes too big a problem!" Ki-Adi concluded.

"Yes, this Reaper is proving troublesome. He's already turning the tides of the war," Master Windu said, all heads nodding in agreement.

"This new Sith Lord will certainly lower our number of Jedi," Master Fisto said in a thoughtful voice.

"We will need more knights," Master Gallia said. The first to respond was Master Kenobi.

"Which is exactly why I think, in this desperate time, we should ignore the trials and promote my padawan Anakin Skywalker to Jedi Knight," Kenobi suggested.

"Prepostrous!" Master Rancissis declared. "We cannot set aside the trials! They are required for the Jedi! It proves that they are worthy of the title!" he continued.

"Whether or not he is the Chosen One, we should not hold him back!" Ki-Adi protested.

"He's right. Skywalker's our best pilot and a true warrior," Master Fisto put in, going with Master Mundi.

"He is powerful, but he is reckless. That can be dangerous," Master Gallia added.

Obi-Wan stood up and said "I do not disagree, but Anakin has been through greater challenges than the trials. The Trial of Skill when he defeated the assassin on Yavin IV, the Trial of Flesh when Dooku severed his arm, and the Trial of Courage multiple time throughout this war."

"But he has one Trial left: The Trial of Spirit," Shaak Ti said. She was still recovering from her fight with the Ghost King, but she was still well enough to discuss this important subject.

"That is what concerns me! One must have discipline to have a strong spirit and be a Jedi! And Skywalker has disobeyed numerous orders from Master Kenobi!" Rancissis raved on.

"Did you not disobey me repeatedly, from time to time, at that age, Master Rancissis?" Master Yoda asked. Rancissis shut up after that. Yoda sighed and lowered his head.

"Unorthodox, this method is. But needed, it is. A Knight, Skywalker will be," Yoda said, in a tone of finality in his voice.

Line break

**Months later**

The Ghost King stood on the bridge of a very large ship known as _The Malevolence. _"Sir, we've located three Republic ships nearby," a battle droid said. Reaper was quiet and stood still, like a statue.

"Sir?" the battle droid asked again.

"There's a Jedi on one of those ships," Reaper said. The battle droids looked at one another and shrugged. "Fire the ion cannon," the armoured Sith Lord said in what sounded like a disappointed voice.

_I wish I could be out killing Jedi personally, not this coward's way, _he thought as he walked out of the bridge. "I hope I get a good fight soon, or else I'll go mad," he muttered as he walked up to a window to watch the demise of the Republic cruisers.

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 5: I'm a tad bit insane**

Jedi Master Plo Koon was in an escape pod, drifting of junk left behind by his destroyed cruisers. "How could they have hit us so hard and so fast?" said a voice behind the master. He turned around and saw the other three survivors. Two clone troopers named Boost and Sinker, and Commander Wolffe.

It was true. One moment they were in their cruisers, almost carefree. Now they were in an escape pod, losing oxygen and helpless. A large Separatist ship had fired a disc of energy that had knocked out their ships' power, allowing them to be easily destroyed. An ion cannon.

"This must be the work of that new General of theirs," Plo Koon said in a quiet voice.

"I heard about him. Rumour is that he's part human, part God, all invincible," Boost said in a worried tone.

"Part God? That's a bunch of rubbish," Sinker said, but he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Line break

Onboard the Malevolence, Reaper was staring at the wreckage of the Republic cruisers. "This is no fun, it's a coward's tactic!" Reaper growled as he turned to the hologram behind him.

"While that may be, it is efficient," the blue form of Count Dooku responded.

The Ghost King _despised_ Dooku. Reaper saw Dooku as nothing more than a coward who barked orders and never got his hands dirty. Dooku saw Reaper as an impulsive and defiant annoyance. There have been many times where Reaper went against Dooku's orders on a mission. They always turned out well in Reaper's favour, but Dooku was still infuriated. And the Ghost King was never afraid to insult him to his face. That, too, was annoying. But never the less, Dooku would be a fool if he wished he never found the powerful boy.

"I don't care if it's efficient. I have a reputation to uphold, and fighting like this is slowly ruining it!" Reaper protested angrily.

Dooku scowled and said "Your reputation means little to me. What matters is what my masters says, and he says you are to command and protect this ship."

The Ghost King was about to insult Dooku when a battle droid turned to him. "General, the scanners have picked up several lifeforms in escape pods out there," it reported. Reaper turned to him. Then back to the window.

"The Jedi is still alive," Reaper said.

"A Jedi? Send the pod hunters immediately," Dooku ordered the droid.

But Reaper barked "No!" the two figures turned to Reaper, who said "I'll go myself."

"You will do no such thing!" Dooku snapped.

Reaper turned to him, and in a calm voice said "I'm sorry, you're breaking up." He then waved his hand, and the transmission was cut off.

"I'm heading out there. You're in charge till I get back," Reaper said to the battle droid as he went to the air lock.

"Uh, roger roger," the droid said as it walked off. It could still hear his breathing as he walked away.

Line break

Plo Koon and the two clone troopers were trying to activate the power grid when Boost said "Look!"

Outside was another escape pod that looked like it had been sliced in two. Two dead clone troopers floated by it. "That is not good," Sinker moaned.

"I agree," Plo Koon said as they went back to their work. Then the Jedi Master lifted his head again. "It's him. Reaper," he said. The clones felt dread fill their bodies.

Plo Koon stood up and said "I will go hold him off. You work on the power."

Boost protested with "Sir, you can't go out there. It's space."

"Relax, soldier. My biology allows me to survive in space for a short time. It should buy you time to get the pod up and running," Plo Koon announced as he headed for the airlock.

Line break

A short distance away from the remains of the cruisers and the _Malevolence,_ a small ship called the_ Twilight_ exited hyperspace. Inside were four beings, two droids and two Jedi. "Well, here we are," said Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker to his apprentice.

In the next seat to him sat a fifteen-year-old Togruta girl with a look of concern on her face.

"Wait a second. I thought you said we weren't looking for survivors!" she protested.

"Doing what the Jedi Council says, that's one thing. How we go about doing it, that's another. That's what I'm trying to teach you, Ahsoka," Anakin told her. She smiles as she understood what he was saying.

"You seem worried about Master Plo," Anakin noted.

Ahsoka nodded and said "He was the one who found me and brought me to the Jedi Temple." Anakin understood what she meant. He had felt the same way to Qui-Gon Jinn, and then to Obi-Wan.

Artoo started squeaking loudly. "What is it Artoo?" Anakin asked. More squeaks and clicks.

"He's picking up two lifeforms in the debris," Skywalker said as he locked in the coordinates Artoo gave him.

When they arrived there, their mouths dropped at the site.

Line break

**Five minutes ago**

Plo Koon stood on the hull of the escape pod, looking through the infinite darkness of space. _I know you're out there, _the Jedi Master thought. His arms were crossed, his lightsaber hilt in his right hand.

Then he saw something floating toward him. He looked and saw it was a man in a dark outfit. The figure landed on a piece of debris a few yards away. Then Plo Koon heard a loud squealing sound in his communicator (Which was built into his mask). He grasped his head as the sound got more intense, and then it was silent.

Plo Koon looked up as he heard a sound in his communicator. HOOOO CUHHH HOOOO CUHHH. "Can you hear me, Jedi?" a deep voice asked in his ear. Reaper had hacked into Plo Koon's communicator.

"Yes, I can. So you're the infamous Ghost King? You're shorter than I expected," Koon noted dryly.

Reaper chuckled and said "Well, you should put my age into account, but no matter. So, You're Jedi Master Plo Koon of the Jedi High Council. This is an honour."

"I'm going to give you one chance to leave," the Jedi said in a dangerous voice. Reaper instead pulled his lightsaber into his hand, getting into his reverse Shien grip stance as he activated his blade. "Very well," Plo Koon said as he too activated his lightsaber.

Line break

Anakin and Ahsoka watched as Plo Koon and a dark form leaped from debris at each other, clashing their blades repeatedly. "We have to help him!" Ahsoka yelled as she jumped up, but Skywalker blocked her way.

"No, Ahsoka. I'll go help him. You stay here with the ship. If we don't make it out of here, you have to tell the council about the ship," he explained.

She was about to protest until she saw the look he gave her. "Yes, Master," she said in a defeated voice. Skywalker put on a helmet to breathe as he went through the airlock.

Outside, Plo Koon was in trouble. This Sith was beyond anything he had ever seen. Incredibly strong, yet extremely fast. Reaper swung his saber in a sideways arc with enough power to knock Koon's lightsaber out of his hand. Koon, thinking quickly, he force pushed Reaper off the debris they were on and lunged after one of his lightsabers, grabbing and activating it just in time as Reaper flew at him and slashed with his blade, which Koon blocked.

Reaper then used the Force to grab a piece of debris and fling it at Koon, who used the Force to push it away. Unfortunately, that's what Reaper was hoping for. Koon looked up to see Reaper's boot kick him in the left cheek.

Koon flew back and hit a steel plate, dazed. "I must say, you know what you're doing. But I can't help but feel this would be more enjoyable with gravity," Reaper said through the communicator.

Reaper lunged at Koon, his lightsaber pointed at his heart. But as Koon thought he was doomed, something knocked Reaper away. Koon turned and saw a familiar form floating toward him. "Young Skywalker. I can honestly say I've been happier to see you," Koon said as he stood up.

"Thank you, Master. Who was that you were fighting?" Skywalker asked as he activated his lightsaber.

"It's Reaper," Koon said simply. Skywalker nodded grimly and began to look around. He couldn't see the Sith Lord.

"I don't believe it. Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One himself!" said a deep voice in their communicators that sounded rather pleased. Koon activated his lightsaber and stood next to Skywalker, both using the Force to stay on the piece of steel they were floating on.

Skywalker turned and saw something flying toward him. A blue lightsaber blade was spinning like a disc toward them. "Heads up!" Skywalker yelled as he pushed Koon out of the way. The lightsaber flew by them, and the Ghost King appeared out of nowhere, activating his favourite black lightsaber.

"Peekaboo!" he yelled as he stabbed at Skywalker's head, who knocked it out of the way with his own blue blade.

Koon got up and joined in the fight. Reaper, his blade still connected with Skywalker's, jumped out of the way and used the Force to pull his blue lightsaber he had thrown back into his hand. Now with two blades, he swung at both Koon and Skywalker simultaneously, both blocking his attacks.

"This is all I get? I expected a challenge!" Reaper complained as he locked lightsabers with both his opponents. Reaper then jumped and twisted, smashing the hilt of his lightsaber into Skywalker's helmet. The blow was enough to stun Skywalker and make him fall back. Reaper then turned and sent a large blast of black Force Lightning at Koon that knocked him into the body of a dead clone.

"Hm. Maybe you need proper motivation," The Ghost King said thoughtfully as he put his blue lightsaber back on his belt, but left his black one ignited in his right hand. He then lifted his left hand and made it into a claw shape. In a few seconds, the _Twilight_ appeared, pulled by Reaper's force abilities.

"Ahsoka!" Skywalker yelled as he leaped at Reaper.

"Ah. There we go," Reaper said as he released his grip and blocked Skywalker's blade.

"Master Plo, get onto the ship! I can handle this!" Skywalker cried as he duelled Reaper. Plo Koon was about to protest until he felt a familiar presence on the ship.

"Little 'Soka?" He muttered as he jumped to the ship and entered the airlock.

Ahsoka gasped in joy as she saw her old friend enter the _Twilight_. "Master Plo!" She exclaimed. Koon felt a warmth as he saw the girl he had rescued years ago.

"Hello little 'Soka. It's good to see you again. But we must hurry to save the fellow survivors," he said as he took the controls of the ship. He found, to his relief, that the troopers had activated the power in the pod.

"One on one, eh? Alright," Reaper said as he released a large Force Repulse, knocking Skywalker back into half of an escape pod that Reaper had sliced earlier._ A Force Repulse?! Only the best Jedi can do that!_ Skywalker thought in alarm.

Reaper then flew towards him, his boot aimed for Skywalker's head. Anakin dodged and swung his lightsaber, only for Reaper to bend backwards and allow the blade to fly over him. Reaper then swung his own lightsaber that Skywalker blocked. Their blades clashed repeatedly. Skywalker chopped down, but Reaper swung to the side, knocking the blow away. Reaper then lunged forward, lashing out with his foot, which Skywalker caught.

Skywalker then used this as leverage to throw Reaper off the debris they were fighting on. Reaper recovered quickly, but saw he was too late as Skywalker entered his ship. As a last-ditch effort, Reaper leaped toward the _Twilight_ and landed in front of the cockpit. That's where he locked eyes with Ahsoka, who looked fearful.

Then a little voice in Reaper's head seemed to speak, asking _Why must everyone fear you? Why can't you be loved, at least once?_

But Reaper put these thoughts out of his head as he activated his lightsaber, ready to cut open the hull. But in one move, Ahsoka, Skywalker, and Koon lifted their hands and Force-pushed him away at the same time. The combined power of the three sent him flying quite the distance, and he recovered by landing on the escape pod that contained Koon and the other survivors. It was empty. Reaper looked up and saw the ship jump into hyperspace.

After a few moments, Reaper started laughing hysterically. No one could hear him, but if anyone did, they would think him crazy. "What a rush!" he exclaimed as he put his lightsaber back on his belt.

"At least now I won't go mad," he said to himself as he used the Force to float back to the _Malevolence_. He couldn't wait to tell Dooku!

Line break

"You let them escape?!" Dooku bellowed.

"Calm down, old man. So what if they got away? It lets me fight them again!" Reaper said cheerfully. Dooku seemed to shake with rage.

"I don't care! Now the Republic will know about the ship and the ion cannon! You may have cost us the _Malevolence_ and the war!" Dooku bellowed.

Reaper passively said "Yeah, one ship determines an outcome. You're not good at war are you? Is that why you don't fight?"

Dooku's fury, at this moment, could actually be felt through the Force. "I will see you soon Reaper. You and I will…'Discuss' your failure," Dooku growled.

"Looking forward to it," Reaper said, impulsively placing his right hand on his buckled lightsaber. Dooku cut the transmission, and Reaper turned back to the droids and the viewport. He knew that he would have company real soon, Jedi and Sith.

**Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 6: Questions**

On the _Malevolence_, in the docking bay, Reaper stood with his arms crossed, waiting for Dooku's ship to arrive. He didn't need to look around to know the battle droids nearby were afraid of him. He was starting to wish that they didn't have those emotion upgrades. But his mind drifted away from them, and more towards the encounter he had in space, when he landed on Skywalker's ship.

_That girl…Why is she affecting me like this?_ He asked himself. Never before had he hesitated in attacking a Jedi, Master or Padawan. But the look on her face had struck something deep inside him._ That look of fear…I've seen it before,_ he thought.

He remembered one time where he rescued a Twi'Lek girl from his battle droids' wrath. She had bumped into one by accident, and it turned its blaster on her. Reaper destroyed the droid and told the girl to go find her parents. That look of fear was there, even though he had saved her life.

Another time, during the Titan war…_Wait, the Titan war? I don't remember being in any other war other than the clone war!_ He told himself. But somewhere, he felt that he had._ Why does it feel like I've been in this 'Titan war' but I can't remember anything?_ He wondered as he started pacing. Then he began an inner debate.

**Why did you hesitate? She was just a girl, you've killed apprentices before!**

_Yes but…She felt different. Like someone I knew before…someone I DIDN'T want to kill._

**Please. You've never bonded with anyone. Everyone you know is an enemy. Dooku, the Jedi, even Sidious.**

_But why? Why must I hate everyone, and have them hate me in return?_

**Because that is what you were born to do. It's what you're good at.**

_But where was I even BORN? Who are my parents? I don't even know my name._

This made Reaper start thinking. He remembered waking up one day about a year ago with no memory, forced to rely on this suit to survive. Dooku hated him then too, talking to him with a hint of malice in his voice.

_What did I ever do to him? I wake up and he automatically hates me._

**That doesn't matter. What matters is that you hate him in return. Make him suffer.**

_For what? Hating me? Everyone in the galaxy hates me. Do I make them suffer too?_

**Ah. Now you're catching on.**

Reaper looked up, stopping his pacing. Make the whole galaxy suffer for hating him? Did they not have a right to hate him? He was enslaving their worlds, killing their protectors. He was a force of darkness, an assassin, a murderer, a Sith. He wasn't even truly human Anymore. Why was he having such a hard time making these decisions then?

_So I'm to make them suffer even more than just taking over their worlds?_

**They can never suffer enough. If you must suffer, so must everyone else. That is balance.**

_Balance? You speak of balance when all you care about is death and destruction!_

**That IS balance. The Jedi have been slaughtering Sith for thousands of years. The balance must be restored**

_By destroying every Jedi?_

**Ever . Last . One.**

_Then what would my purpose be? I want more than to be just a murderer._

**Like what? A father? You know no woman would want you. Like you said, you're evil.**

_Say I DO destroy every Jedi. What then? Become an enforcer of Sidious's rule? A tyrant?_

**We will cross that space-bridge when we come to it. For now, just keep that girl out of your head. It's clogging up your mind.**

_But what she did to me…Never before have I pondered these questions._

**Then kill her, and silence the questions.**

Reaper wanted to think a little more, but he felt a prescense approaching. He looked up and saw Dooku's ship approaching. "This ought to clear my head," he muttered to himself as he pulled his Black lightsaber off his belt.

Line break

On board a Republic Cruiser, Skywalker was running over his attack strategy with an elite squad of clones called Shadow Squadron. They had to hit the _Malevolence_ quickly, or more lives would be lost.

Admiral Yularen was explaining the basics before he handed over the details to Skywalker. "Thank you Admiral," Skywalker said as he walked up to the hologram R2 was projecting of the _Malevolence._ Before he spoke, Skywalker looked over to see Plo Koon and Ahsoka had arrived to hear the briefing.

"Since we can't go full strength on the ship because of the ion cannon, I believe a squad of bombers can evade it and get close enough for a direct attack. We're gonna target the bridge. That'll destroy control of the ship, and hopefully the Ghost King," Skywalker explained.

There was a nervous shuffling of feet from the troopers. Reaper was one of the biggest baddies of the war. He had killed numerous Jedi and clones. Some of the troopers even started calling him "Clonekiller."

"Skywalker's taking a big risk," Koon noted.

Skywalker finished his briefing and said "Pilots, to your ships." All the soldiers got up and quickly got to their fighters. Skywalker turned to see Koon and Ahsoka walking up to him.

"Skywalker, your plan is…aggressive, to say the least. Do you think your squadron can handle it?" Plo asked.

"You tell me," Skywalker said before turning. "Matchstick!" he yelled to a clone nearby. The clone called Matchstick turned to his general. "Think we can do this?" Skywalker asked.

The clone straightened and said "Without a doubt, sir. We're Shadow Squadron. Minimal casualties, maximum effectiveness,"

"Admirable. But even minimal casualties could lead to a failed mission," Koon said as he turned to Skywalker.

"With Reaper on that ship, the defences will be incredible," Ahsoka stated, adding to Koon's concern.

"Won't be a problem, Ahsoka. We're taking down that ship. And Reaper with it," Skywalker said before walking off with Yularen.

"He seems to inspire great confidence in his troops," Koon noted.

"He does lead by example." Ahsoka stated with a smile. Then Koon stiffened up. "What is it Master Plo?" Ahsoka asked, worried.

Koon placed his hand on his forehead, saying "I felt a great surge of anger, Then power unlike any other I've ever felt."

Ahsoka looked confused. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means," Koon answered, "that Reaper has made somebody very angry."

Line break

Reaper ducked under Dooku's blade and delivered a Force push, sending the old Sith into the side of his ship. "You're getting slower, old man," Reaper mocked as he called his lightsaber back to his hand, activating it and getting into reverse-grip Shien stance.

"Yes, and you're getting more overconfident," Dooku shot back before sending out a wave of Force Lightning.

Reaper held his hand up and absorbed the lightning with little difficulty. "You're gonna have to do better than that," Reaper said when Dooku ceased his attack. Dooku, in response, leaped into the air and bought his blade down in an arc. Reaper dodged back, but Dooku leaped after him, attempting to stab him in the stomach. Reaper bought his blade up in an in-to-out motion, pushing Dooku's blade sideways into the ground. Dooku looked up, only to get smacked in the face with Reaper's helmet in a head-butt.

Dooku cried in pain and dropped his lightsaber. Reaper then held up his hand in a claw motion, and Dooku started grabbing at his own throat. Force Choke, one of Reaper's favourites. "You're starting to get disappointing, Dooku. It was more fun fighting the two Jedi in space," he said as he released his grip. Dooku fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"You are a fool, Reaper. Every time I duel you, I hold back, so as not to actually kill you," Dooku growled in a disappointed voice.

"Then don't hold back. Let's see what you got," Reaper said as he reactivated his black blade.

"Not yet. But I will do this," Dooku said as he called his curved lightsaber back to his hand and charged forward.

The two fought for a while. Dooku bought his lightsaber down, Reaper blocked it and pushed it away before swinging in an upward-diagonal motion, which Dooku blocked easily. "You're using standard moves. Use the unorthodox!" Dooku chasticed before pushing Reaper back with a Force Push, Reaper bending down to reduce the effectiveness.

"You want unorthodox? Alright," The Ghost King said as he stood up. He then used the Force to lift up all the lightsabers on his belt. Eight blades activated in mid-air.

"Only eight? I thought you killed more Jedi than that," Dooku mocked.

"I only keep the ones I like. What fool would carry all those lightsabers?" Reaper said as he made the blades start spinning in a buzzsaw motion (five green blades, three blue ones).

"That's new," Dooku muttered as he prepared. Reaper sent the blades flying at Dooku, who started leaping, slashing, and blocking so fast you wouldn't think it possible for someone his age.

He turned and saw Reaper leap at him, his black blade in his hand. Dooku turned his blade horizontally and countered Reaper's blow, then turned and blocked two blades in one motion before leaping over a green one.

"Not bad. Few Jedi could last this long," The Ghost King noted. Actually, this was the first time he ever tried this. He got the idea from when he did the saber throw at Skywalker in the debris field. Now he was using it quite effectively against Dooku, his nemesis.

"It's going to take more than this to beat me," Dooku noted dryly as he blocked another swing from Reaper, then bending backwards, dodging a green lightsaber. Then Reaper jumped back and lifted his left hand. Dooku looked around and saw all eight sabers aimed at him, no longer spinning.

"Think you can block eight sabers at once?" Reaper asked dangerously. Dooku looked around and lifted his own left hand. The two then battled for control of the sabers. Some moved to point at Reaper, some moved closer to Dooku. Before either could kill each other, a hologram appeared nearby.

"Impressive, but we do not have time for this," the hooded form of Darth Sidious Master of the Sith said. Dooku released his grip on the lightsabers, which Reaper called back to his belt. Both knelt at Sidious's feet.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Dooku asked.

"The Republic are preparing an attack on the _Malevolence,"_ Sidious stated.

"That's a foolish move. We'd knock them out with the ion cannon before they fired a shot," Reaper said matter-of-factly.

"They're using small ships. Bombers. They plan on destroying the bridge, you with it," Sidious told Reaper.

"If they attack, I don't plan on being on the bridge. I'll fight them head-on. I don't cower behind droids," Reaper declared, looking at Dooku. The old man scowled. Reaper had just insulted him in front of his Master.

"Nevertheless, the attack will be lead by Skywalker. He's a talented pilot," Sidious informed them.

"Then we should give them what they want. Draw them out, then crush them," Reaper said maliciously.

"Actually, this plan might work," Dooku said thoughtfully. Sidious studied them carefully through the hologram.

"Very well. Dooku, you choose the target. Then I need you back here," Sidious ordered before the hologram shimmered out of existence.

Dooku and Reaper turned to each other. "Actually, I had this target in mind before I heard of your…Failure," Dooku said before he pulled up a hologram projector. An image of a space station appeared.

"The Republic's secret Outer-Rim Medical Station," he stated. "It is defenceless, with over 60,000 injured clones on it," he continued.

"Not gonna happen," Reaper said simply. Dooku's eyes furrowed. "I don't attack defenceless targets. It's not sportsman-like, and it's not my style," Reaper explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have no choice, Reaper. You will attack it, or I will be forced to report you to my Master," Dooku threatened.

"What? You gonna tell on me?" Reaper asked, reaching for his lightsaber hilt.

"Just do it. Think of it as…Putting them out of their misery. Like you did to that Jedi on Hypori," Dooku said as he headed back to his ship. Reaper had half a mind to blast black fire at him, but decided against it.

He watched Dooku's ship take off and turned to the nearest battle droid. "You heard him. Get to the bridge and tell them where we're heading," he said as he walked away.

The droid said "Roger, roger" and turned to the communication panel on the nearby wall.

Line break

Skywalker was arguing with Ahsoka, as usual. "Admit it, you don't like my flying," Ahsoka accused him. He was struggling to come up with a lie when Koon and Yularen walked up.

"Our spies have located the _Malevolence_ in the Ryndellia System," Yularen informed Skywalker.

"That's near Naboo. Isn't that where our medical base is?" Skywalker asked.

"Yes, and it will most likely be his next target," Koon said.

"But fortunately, there are many star clusters in the Ryndellia System. It will make Reaper's trip more difficult," Koon said. Ahsoka hesitated before speaking.

"But this doesn't seem like Reaper's style. Has he ever attacked medical transports?" She asked. She had a point. The _Malevolence_ never once attacked a medical transport. Convoys and squadrons, yes. But never medical transports, or anything defenceless.

"Could be Dooku forcing him to do this. But that doesn't matter. What matters is stopping him from destroying that station," Skywalker said firmly.

"Yes, and we'll have to take a little shortcut to get there before the _Malevolence,_" Koon noted.

"'We?'" Skywalker asked, a smile forming on his face.

"I am coming with you. You will need all the help you can get," Koon said.

Skywalker nodded and said, "Your ship is ready. Come on Ahsoka, let's get going."

Ahsoka followed her master, waving to Koon as she left.

Line break

Twelve bombers and a Jedi Starfighter all prepared to enter the nebula in front of them. "This shortcut should take us right to the station. And the _Malevolence_," Skywalker said.

Koon, in his Jedi Starfighter, added "A nebula can be very unpredictable. We'd better use caution."

"No worries, General. Shadow Squadron can handle it," a clone named broadside said over the comm. The fighters entered the nebula, prepared for anything.

Skywalker sensed something was wrong with Ahsoka. "Something troubles you, my Padawan?" he asked.

She sighed and said, "You noticed?".

He laughed and said, "It wasn't hard to pick up."

Then Ahsoka said, "I've been thinking about Reaper." Skywalker's smile vanished.

"He's a Sith Lord. He's killed numerous Jedi, and taken the lightsabers of some. He's a monster," Skywalker said harshly.

Ahsoka seemed surprised at his reaction. "That's just it, Master. It's gotten me thinking. Shouldn't we pity him? He's confined to a suit. He can't survive without it," She said.

Skywalker sighed and said "Yes, we should pity him. But that doesn't change the fact that he's a murderer. We get rid of him, we get closer to ending the war." Plo Koon decided to voice his thoughts.

"When I was out on the debris, I commented on him being shorter than I expected," the clones chuckled at that, but stopped immediately when Koon finished the sentence, "he replied by saying that you should put his age into account, that begs the question of how old is this Sith Lord? Is he an adult or is he merely a teenage boy?"

All was quiet on the comm after that, until Ahsoka remembered the incident in space, that involved her and Reaper. "In the debris…When he jumped onto the _Twilight_, he hesitated when he saw me. Does that mean something?"

Skywalker was quiet for a while, then said very carefully "Who knows Ahsoka? He might not have killed somebody as young as you, and thought about it. Maybe you reminded him of somebody he knew. We may never know. Right now, what we do know is that he's attacking a medical station, and we have to stop him."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement, but her mind kept going back to Reaper, and that moment they had locked eyes. She had been able to see his eyes through the helmet. They were brown, with a look of great sadness behind them.

**Hey guys I've noticed that a lot of people have been reading this story, 239 people to be exact, but only 2 people have actually reviewed. So I'm going to make a deal with you. I'm not going to put up my next chapter until I have gotten up to 10 reviews.**

**Thanks for having the time to read my story. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 7: I know who you love**

"The scanners are useless!" Ahsoka complained as she gave the computer a couple smacks.

"This is real flying. No scanners, you just feel your way through," Skywalker said with a small smile on his face.

"That's right, Ahsoka. Focus on your mind, and you will see the path," Koon said from the comm.

"I can't see anything. Path or space," she answered. Skywalker couldn't help but chuckle.

Broadside then spoke up, saying "I always know where I'm going."

"Where might that be?" Ahsoka asked.

Broadside answered with "I'm going to blow away that ship and its boss."

Koon chuckled and said "I can't recall ever hearing a clearer path." A few of the clones laughed, actually enjoying the flight before the battle.

"So Master, where did you hear about this shortcut?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's an old smuggler's route. Used to hear about it all the time on Tatooine," he answered.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Smuggler's route? Oh goody."

"They call it Balmorra Run," Skywalker said.

Koon sat upright. "Balmorra Run?!" he asked in alarm.

On cue, Ahsoka said "I'm picking up a contact, pretty big."

Koon spoke again, the alarm still present in his voice. "Skywalker! It's too dangerous!"

"We have no choice. We need to catch the_ Malevolence,"_ Skywalker said, not understanding the danger he was in.

"Picking up another contact. This one's bigger," Ahsoka said, slight fear in her voice.

"Skywalker! Balmorra run is the nesting ground of the giant Nebray Mantas!" Koon yelled.

Ahsoka saw a contact on the screen get pretty close to the ship. She turned the turret…And gasped in terror as a giant creature flew towards them.

"EVASIVE ACTION!" Skywalker yelled through the comm as the squadron separated to avoid the incoming monster. Ahsoka looked out the window, and saw dozens, maybe hundreds of creatures swimming in a formation not unlike a vortex.

"Don't shoot or they'll panic," Koon warned the pilots.

"They'll panic?! _They'll panic?!_ I'm about to panic!" Ahsoka shouted. "These things can _eat_ us!" she added. Matchstick flew under one and clipped its wing with his left side. Smoke started erupting from it.

Skywalker could fly through this, but he wasn't sure about the others. "All wings, follow me," he commanded. All the fighters followed him as he flew under the wings, over heads, and around tails. It was a wonder how so many of these giant creatures could all be in one spot.

Ahsoka saw one in front of them open its mouth. "That one looks hungry," she warned.

"Nah, he's just smiling at ya," Skywalker said cheerfully.

The fighters continued until Ahsoka said "We're out of here!"

The fighters flew out of the nebula, away from the Nebrays. "That crazy trip had better been worth it," Ahsoka said grumpily to her master.

Koon looked outside the window at Matchstick's fighter, which was glowing dangerously in the front left. "Matchstick, your ship looks damaged," he said.

"No worries, just a scratch," Matchstick insisted.

Koon added "We need to be more careful. The loss of a single ship gives our mission a better chance of failure." Skywalker was about to say something when his scanners picked up a large mass.

"It's the _Malevolence_!" Broadside confirmed.

Line break

On the bridge of the _Malevolence, _The Ghost King watched as the ship exited hyperspace. Reaper could see the Medical Station being evacuated. "They must have seen us coming," Reaper muttered.

"Sir, we've detected Republic bombers incoming," a battle droid warned the Sith Lord.

"Skywalker. About time," Reaper said with relish in his voice. "Release the vulture droids," he said as he leaned forward in anticipation.

"Sir, what do we do about the escaping medical transports?" the droid asked.

Reaper grunted "Nothing. I told Dooku I'd draw out Skywalker. I never said I'd destroy the station."

Outside, Ahsoka saw the _Malevolence_ turning to face them, and a squadron of vulture droids approaching. "Incoming," she warned as she prepared the cannon on the back of the bomber. The vulture droids blended with the bombers, and the battle begun.

Koon detached his fighter from hyperspace ring and flew after a group of enemy fighters. Most of the squadron spread out and began taking out the droids. Half the clones were flying the ships, the other half firing the turrets.

"We got vulture droids on our tail!" Skywalker said to Ahsoka. In other words, he was saying 'You maybe wanna shoot them down?'

Ahsoka growled as an enemy fighter nearby dodged her shooting. "I know, but your flying isn't helping!" she shouted back.

On the bridge of the _Malevolence_, Reaper ordered "Fire the ion cannon." None of the droids argued, even though there were vulture droids in the path of the cannon. They feared him too much to protest. The ring on the side of the giant ship lit up, and fired its disc of energy at the incoming bombers._ Now we get to see which pilots are skilled_, Reaper thought.

At that same moment, Skywalker yelled "Bank up!" The fighters did the best they could to avoid the blast. Closer and Closer the ion pulse came. "Matchstick, your speed is dropping! Move it!" Skywalker commanded.

"I'm giving everything she's got sir, it's just-" Matchstick managed to get out before the cockpit of his fighter blew and started smoking.

The blow on the side of the ship was now starting to catch fire. The fighter stopped in mid-space. Most of the other bombers managed to steer around it, but one wasn't so lucky. The two fighters collided and exploded.

Skywalker and the other fighters approached the end of the ion pulse. Most of the fighters flew over it, the beam flowing under the ships. Some didn't make it, however.

"We lost Matchstick and Tag. Three more fighters were caught in the ion pulse," Ahsoka reported.

The seven remaining bombers and a Jedi Starfighter approached the_ Malevolenc_e, dodging the blasts that came from the ship's defense turrets. The blasts caused quite a bit of turbulence, and the fighters struggled to keep in formation while avoiding getting hit by cannon shots.

"This plan isn't working, Master. We need a new strategy!" Ahsoka protested as the hull of the ship got bigger in the sights of the bomber.

"No we don't, Ahsoka. We can finish this," Skywalker answered.

"Skywalker, we do need a new attack plan, considering we lost about half our fighters," Koon reasoned. Skywalker looked and saw the ion cannon not too far away.

He sighed as he knew that his Padawan and Master Plo were right. "All fighter, head for the starboard ion cannon. We can't take down the ship, but we can take down the weapon," he said over the comm.

All the bombers left showed up behind Skywalker after a short time. They all flew towards the ion cannon and fired their missiles at it. On contact, the _Malevolence_ started shaking from the explosions.

On the bridge, Reaper was the only one not getting knocked around, courtesy of his magnetic boots. "Well played Jedi," he muttered as the ion cannons exploded.

The ship was in complete chaos then. Fires began springing up all over the ship. The whole thing began tilting, the droids on the bridge struggling not to crash into one another. The Ghost King then started laughing hysterically, saying "They destroyed the ion cannons!" in a cheerful tone.

"You know the drill. Pull back and see if we can't get this tin can to hyperspace," Reaper said.

"Sir, we're picking up three Republic cruisers," a battle droid told the Sith Lord. In the viewport, three cruisers slipped out of hyperspace and immediately began firing on the_ Malevolence._

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the bridge of one of the attacking cruisers. "Don't let up, gentlemen. We have them now," Kenobi told the troops firing the cannons.

Reaper started laughing even more. His ship was crippled, he was under attack…But he was so_ happy_. He had despised this ship, using it in that coward's tactic. Now it was about to be destroyed. He turned on the comm channel. Dooku's face was gonna be priceless.

Line break

Kenobi stood on the deck with Koon when Skywalker and Ahsoka walked in. "Have you managed to contact Master Luminara?" Kenobi asked.

"She's dealing with reinforcements for the _Malevolence_ nearby. She won't be able to help until she drives them off," Skywalker reported.

"Guess we'll have to do this," Kenobi mused as the cruisers continued fire on the colossal Seperatist ship.

On the bridge of the _Malevolence_, the conversation was not going as lightly as the one the Jedi were having. "It appears we have a very damaged ship on our hands," Reaper reported to Dooku, who looked like he was about to snap.

"As much as I would like to see you destroyed, I cannot afford to lose that ship. So I have arranged for a little hostage situation," Dooku said in a somewhat calm voice, though his fury was etched onto every line on his face.

"What kind of hostage are we talking here?" Reaper asked amused.

"An essential Galactic senator that has close ties to the Jedi. They will cease their attack with her on board," Dooku told him, his eye twitching slightly.

"'Her'?" Reaper asked.

"Yes. Senator Padme Amidala," Dooku said before turning the comm off.

"A woman on board. Guess I better make her feel welcome," The Ghost King muttered as he pulled his Sith lightsaber off his belt and started tossing it into the air, catching it in reverse-grip. It was a habit he had been doing for as long as he can remember.

After a couple minutes of the ship rocking and blaster fire flying by the viewport, a small ship came out of hyperspace. It immediately evaded the _Malevolence_ and tried to go around. "Should I activate the tractor beam sir?" a battle droid asked.

"No, I got this," Reaper said as he aimed his hands at the retreating ship of Senator Amidala.

Line break

"Master? A ship just came out of hyperspace. It's too small to be reinforcements," Ahsoka said as she stared at the scanner. "It looks like it's from Naboo," she added as she turned to the three Jedi behind her.

"Contact it immediately," Anakin said, praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Naboo ship, identify yourself," Ahsoka said into the comm. A woman's voice came back through.

"This is Senator Padme Amidala!" the woman said as a hologram appeared on the projector in front of the Jedi.

"What are you doing here Padme?!" Anakin asked in alarm.

"I heard that the banking clan wanted to organize a treaty and I was sent to these coordinates," she answered.

Before Anakin could tell her to run, the ship stopped mid-space. Then it was starting to get pulled back toward the _Malevolence_, toward a docking bay. "Tractor beam?!" she asked in alarm.

On the Republic Cruiser, all four Jedi knew it was no tractor beam. They sensed something else.

"Reaper's pulling her in with the Force," Kenobi said grimly. Skywalker felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Stop firing on the _Malevolence_. We can't risk losing the Senator," Skywalker told the admiral. All the cruisers stopped firing in a short amount of time.

Line break

On the _Malevolence_, Padme and C-3PO were trying to make an escape attempt. "I'm overloading the power systems," Padme said as she clicked a few buttons on the control panel. Sure enough, in a matter of seconds, a warning sign began flashing on the main screen. "Come on," she told the droid as she headed for an exit. She couldn't use the real entrance, or she'd get captured immediately. Instead she snuck through the open parts of the ship that landing gear had left.

"Come on 3PO," she muttered as she looked around to make sure no one spotted them. When 3PO finally got down (or fell down), they ran to hide behind a large pile of crates far from the ship. The docking bay was in bad condition. There were fires all over the place, crates scattered everywhere, and droid parts scattered; destroyed by the explosions.

After a few minutes, a dozen battle droids went on board the ship to look for Amidala. A minute after that, the ship exploded.

Chunks of firey metal from her ship rained everywhere, and a fire alarm went off. Padme smiled in victory until she heard a sound behind her. HOOOO CUHHH HOOOO CUHHH.

She turned slowly, and looked at the skull-shaped helmet of The Ghost King. "Welcome aboard the_ Malevolence senator_," he said as he sent a burst of black Force Lightning toward C-3PO, frying the droid's circuitry and shutting it down. 3PO's body fell to the floor, all power gone.

Padme started to back away, ready to run, until she heard clicking sounds behind her. She was completely surrounded by battle droids, their blasters aimed directly at her. Reaper stepped forward, Padme looking back at him in fear. Unfortunately, that fear chose to show itself as defiance.

"You've got a lot of courage, kidnapping a Senator," she snapped.

Reaper started chuckling and said "It's not kidnap Senator. You technically walked right through our front door." A few droids laughed at that, but Padme wasn't amused.

"You really think holding me will save your ship?" she asked.

Reaper once more and said "Hopefully not. Here's a secret between you and me: I don't care about this ship. In fact, I hate it. I captured you for one reason, and only one reason."

"And what reason would that be?" She asked, fearing the answer.

Behind the helmet, The Ghost King smiled. "The Jedi will surely try to sneak aboard to rescue you. When they do, I will duel them. And then I will kill them. You see, Senator, I could care less about this war of yours. I just want to fight Jedi. It's my sole purpose for living. I fight Jedi, I kill them, I take the best lightsabers. That's what I do, and this ship has hindered that agenda. Until now," he explained to her.

Padme's look of horror was evident, and her thoughts floated to Anakin. She didn't want him to fight this guy because of her. Reaper seemed amused when he said "Ah. You share a bond with Skywalker. A bond called love."

Padme's heart beated faster than ever. The fires nearby felt like they were getting hotter. Reaper began laughing hysterically. Ever since the duel against Koon in space, he had been doing that more and more frequently. "A Jedi in love with a Senator? How interesting. I thank you for luring the Chosen One to me," Reaper said. Before Padme could respond, Reaper's hand blurred across her vision. She felt pain explode on her face, and everything went black.

**And there you go another chapter finished now to answer a couple of questions that were on the reviews**

Guest 9/24/13 . chapter 6

You made Dooku seem so much stronger than other jedi masters. Was Reaper holding back?

**You have got to put into account that Dooku is the one that trained Reaper. And if you remembered in the movie Attack Of The Clones he took on both Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker both very talented swordsman, and also held his own against the greatest Jedi of them all Yoda. So Dooku is at his power base.**

******john 9/24/13 . chapter 1 **

awesome man but maybe some way he can come out of the suit

**Don't worry he will get out of the suit eventually but not straight away. He's probably going to be in the suit for the duration of the story.**

**Oh yeah before I forget someone asked me about updates, I'll probably update once or twice a week.**

**If you have any questions just ask them in the reviewers box or IM me. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 8: The Ghost Kings Honour and a freaky flashback**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka climbed on the _Twilight _to rescue Padme. "What's your plan, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked as they entered the cockpit.

"This oughta be good," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath.

"Well, the enemy sensors are obviously offline. We can sneak aboard through an emergency airlock after docking with the _Malevolence_," Skywalker explained as he strapped himself into the pilot's seat. Kenobi sat next to him, while Ahsoka sat on the left side of the ship, computers and scanners in front of her.

"And your backup plan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I don't have one. Yet," Skywalker said sheepishly.

Behind him, Ahsoka sighed and asked "Should I be worried?" Kenobi chuckled as Skywalker activated the_ Twilight's _engines. The ship then took off and chased after the _Malevolence_.

"I hope she's okay. For Reaper's sake," Anakin said darkly.

Line break

Padme woke up with her left cheek stinging. Reaper had hit her pretty hard. She was still partly dazed. But she knew two things. One, she was on an enemy ship with one of the most feared criminals this galaxy had ever known. Two, she was handcuffed to a chair, unable to move her arms or legs.

"Ah. The Senator lives," a deep voice said behind her. Reaper walked into view, his hands clasped behind his back. Padme remained silent. Reaper paced in front of her, his breathing the only noise in the room. Then he spoke.

"You're awfully quiet. Something troubles you?" he asked without looking at her. This made Padme's temper flare up again.

"No, I'm just fine. I'm being held on an enemy ship by a ruthless killer, but I'm fine," she snapped. Reaper stopped his pacing and actually looked at her.

"'Ruthless'? I'll have you know Senator, that I believe in honour, and mercy," he said to her. She detected a slight bitterness in his voice.

"Really? I haven't seen any proof of that," she stated coldly. Reaper waved his hand. A chair floated from behind Padme and landed next to Reaper. He sat down in it and faced the Senator. They were maybe three or four feet away from each other.

"You haven't? I didn't attack that medical station did I? Not once. I never make my enemies suffer. I grant them a painless warrior's death. I never attack innocent worlds or defenceless targets. No, Senator, there is plenty of proof," Reaper told her, his voice growing more angry.

Padme's eyebrows raised a fraction of an inch. "So you won't attack innocent people, but you'll attack Jedi? Clones? Keepers of the peace?" she interrogated. Reaper chuckled, but there was no humour in his laugh.

"They don't keep the peace. They control the peace. You see Senator, the Jedi wish to control everything. They want to determine who rules and who kneels, who lives and who dies. There are hundreds, maybe thousands of Jedi. How many Sith are there? Only three. Me, Dooku and Sidious. The Jedi have wiped out my kind, millennium after millennium. They're the ruthless murderers, not me," he told her, his voice cold.

"That's because you'll try to control the galaxy! You'll kill innocent lives!" she yelled at him. Then she felt her throat constricting. She started gasping for air, but none came. Reaper watched in a calm manner. As Padme felt she was going to black out, the grip on her throat vanished. Her head drooped as she breathed in the oxygen, her lungs burning.

"Innocense. Who are you to decide who's innocent? You're on the Jedi's side. I could kill you in about twenty different ways right now, but I don't. I was about to kill you, but I didn't. Why is that? I have the power to control whether you live or die, and I can make your pain go on even after death, quite literally, but why don't I take advantage of that?" He asked her. He was starting to sound more like a philosopher than a Sith Lord.

"You won't kill me because I'm the only thing keeping you and your ship alive," Padme said, her voice slightly weaker from choking.

Reaper shook his head, saying "Actually this helmet is the only thing keeping me alive, granted I can take it off for a short period of time, but that's it. But there are several reasons I didn't kill you. One is because I enjoy talking to you. Your anger amuses me. Another is because you're tied up and defenceless, and I don't kill anyone who can't fight back. But then, there's the fact that you're what's going to bring Skywalker straight to me, and his death."

Padme looked at this Sith Lord, rethinking everything she ever thought about him. He was actually an honourable warrior, even if his motives and morals were twisted.

"You won't kill Anakin. He's too strong," She said defiantly.

Reaper shrugged, saying "Maybe, If he kills me, then the Republic could win the war, and I'll have finally met a worthy adversary. If I win, then the Chosen One dies, and I take his lightsaber. Either way, I win."

Before Padme could respond, Reaper tilted his head. "Skywalker's on the way. I'd better prepare," the Sith Lord said this as if Skywalker was coming over for dinner, as he got up and walked through the door in the right side of the room.

Line break

Skywalker landed the _Twilight_ on the emergency airlock, Ahsoka and Kenobi sighed in relief.

"No offense Master, but you're nuts," Ahsoka said as the trio stepped into the hallway of the_ Malevolence._

"She's right, Anakin. Spinning isn't flying," Kenobi added.

Anakin smirked and said "But it's a good trick."

Before the three Jedi could look around, a lone battle droid walked up. The three activated their lightsabers, but the droid held its hands up and said "Wait a second!" Ahsoka and Anakin moved to attack, but Obi-Wan stopped them.

"Why should we?" He asked, deactivating his lightsaber.

"I'm here to escort Skywalker to the General," the battle droid answered.

Anakin looked surprised, "Escort me?" he asked as he put his lightsaber back on his belt. Ahsoka still had her green one lit.

"The General wishes to duel you. He also gave me orders to escort your Padawan if you brought her with you," the battle droid told him. Ahsoka looked like she was about to slice the droid to bits when Anakin cut her off.

"What about Obi-Wan?" he asked.

The droid said "According to the General, anyone else you bring is free to roam the ship. You will not be stopped by any droids."

The three Jedi were extremely confused. "He will let me go right to the hyperdrive system if I wanted to?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Actually, that's where the General wants me to escort you," the droid answered.

Anakin turned to his old master and whispered "This is obviously a trap. Reaper wouldn't risk this ship."

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and said "We don't know that. Reaper is an…Unusual Sith Lord. You and Ahsoka go with the droid. I'll go with Plan B."

"You have a Plan B?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan smiled and said "Yes, I came up with it just now."

They looked to Ahsoka, who said "Guess I don't have a choice."

They turned to the droid, who proceeded to lead them through the ship as Obi-Wan went down a separate hallway. Numerous droids stopped to watch them pass by, but none attacked. "This feels so weird. Like we're being marched to the gallows," Ahsoka said quietly.

"Well, they probably think Reaper's gonna end us. But we'll show 'em," Anakin said confidently. But deep down, he remembered that fight in the debris field._ This may be harder than I expected. Why didn't I come up with a backup plan? _He chastised himself.

Line break

Padme felt very strange. She was still cuffed to the chair, but Reaper was using the Force to levitate her through the hall. He was very careful not to turn the chair or bump her head into the ceiling.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked in anger. "To the hyperdrive. It's still under reconstruction, but it'll be a perfect battleground," Reaper said in what can only be described as an excited tone.

"Battleground?" Padme asked before realizing what he was saying "You're going to fight Anakin there?" she asked, worried.

"Oh yes. Makes it easier for the Jedi to destroy this ship," Reaper told her. Then he waved his hand at a door in front of them. It opened, and Padme floated into the hyperdrive room.

It was large, to say the least. The room was spherical, with platforms in the middle of it, leaving room above and below the controls. On the far side of the room was the hyperdrive, which was smoking. The platform was shaped like a 'T', with Padme and Reaper entering on the right side. On the left side, a battle droid entered, followed by Ahsoka and Anakin.

"Padme!" Anakin said in alarm as he drew his lightsaber. Ahsoka followed his lead, holding her blade reverse-style. Reaper lowered Padme onto the platform slowly, then approached the two Jedi, pulling his Sith lightsaber from his belt.

He looked at Skywalker, then at Ahsoka, she was wearing a somewhat revealing attire, but he couldn't deny she was pretty. But that didn't matter. When he saw how she was holding her lightsaber, he started chuckling. "What's so funny?" She asked dangerously. In response, Reaper activated his own lightsaber, the black blade going behind his back.

"It's rare to find a fellow reverse-grip user. I'm impressed," he said truthfully.

"We don't have time for this!" Anakin yelled as he swung at Reaper, who blocked the attack and kicked Skywalker in the stomach.

"You need to learn manners, Skywalker," Reaper chasticed. Ahsoka leaped forward in her master's defense. Reaper blocked, and that feeling came back as he locked eyes with the pretty Togruta.

_Not this crap again,_ he thought as his blocks became half-hearted. She swung, he blocked. She tried to kick his legs out from under him, but she hit his boot with her foot. She yelled in pain and fell on her back, dropping her saber.

"You shouldn't kick metal boots," Reaper said as he prepared to stab her. Then his mind went into chaos. He cried in agony as he tried to clutch his head, only to be stopped by his helmet. He began stumbling backwards as images flashed through his mind.

_A young boy, standing in front of doors that radiated fear and death, with no shirt just scars and burns…_

_A man, sitting on a throne made out of bones, glaring at me with insane eyes…_

_A giant robot about to squish a young girl with its foot…_

"NO!" Reaper yelled as he released a large Force Repulse. Anakin and Ahsoka were knocked back through the doorway they just came in.

"What was that about?" Ahsoka asked as she picked herself up.

Skywalker answered "I don't know" and charged at Reaper, his blade raised.

Reaper saw him coming and shot a burst of black fire at the angry Jedi. Skywalker just barely managed to dodge it, and stare at Reaper with wide disbelieving eyes. Reaper lit his lightsaber back up, and the two battled across the platform while Ahsoka went to untie Padme.

"Hi, I'm Ahsoka," the girl said as she cut the handcuffs off of the Senator.

"I'm Padme," she answered rubbing her wrists as she stood up.

Skywalker was striking rapidly, but Reaper had switched to Soresu (Which he seemed quite adept at). Skywalker delivered a vertical strike, which Reaper blocked. Then The Ghost King mimicked Ahsoka and kicked Skywalker's legs out from under him.

Skywalker fell, and Reaper attempted to stab him like he did Ahsoka. This time, no visions appeared. Skywalker Force Pushed him, sending the dark warrior flying into a wall. He landed on his stomach, and did not get up.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, panting with exhaustion. Reaper had taken quite a bit of stamina out of him. "Come on, let's go." He said to the two girls as they ran out the main entrance to the hyperdrive.

None of them looked back, so they didn't see Reaper's hand grab his lightsaber firmly.

Line break

Skywalker and the two girls stopped as they saw the transportation tunnel. It was absolutely _massive_. It was a multitude of transport trains on multiple tracks on many levels. "Whoa. This is impressive," Skywalker said, admiring the design.

Ahsoka and Padme both rolled their eyes and muttered in unison "Boys and their toys,". Ahsoka walked to the edge of the platform. A train stopped in front of her, and she waved for her master and the Senator to hop on. The three got on and steeled themselves as the train lurched forward.

"Where's Master Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked, hoping the Jedi Master was okay.

"Don't worry, he can handle himself. He taught me, remember?" Skywalker answered, trying to sound upbeat.

On cue, a train parallel to theirs rode up, a familiar man on it. "I was wondering how you were faring!" Obi-Wan yelled across the chasm.

Anakin smiled and yelled "We're alive aren't we?"

Then a voice above him said "Not for long." Skywalker looked up to see a black boot kick him in the face. He staggered back and almost fell off the train, Padme grabbing him at the last second.

Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and swung at Reaper. He grabbed her arm and pushed, smacking her in the face with the back of her own hand. "That is SO not fair!" she snapped as she rubbed her head.

"Who said life was fair?" Reaper asked. Ahsoka noticed he didn't even have his lightsaber in his hand. Skywalker drew his lightsaber and advanced, Ahsoka by his side.

"I'll only get to kill one of you today. I choose…You," he said as he grabbed Ahsoka with the Force and threw her onto a platform, leaping after her.

Anakin was about to jump after her when blaster fire erupted overhead. The droids must have decided to attack.

"If he hurts Ahsoka, I'll kill him," Anakin growled as he remembered what happened to his mother. And what he did to those Tusken Raiders.

Line break

Ahsoka connected her blade with Reaper's, a scowl on her face. Reaper knocked her blade away and turned, throwing a backwards stab at her. Ahsoka did a split to duck under the blade and swung, Reaper jumping to the left to dodge.

"Impressive. I've fought Knights that weren't this big a challenge," Reaper said as Ahsoka stood up.

"Thanks, I guess. And you're better than Ventress," Ahsoka said as she prepared her blade.

He chuckled "Who isn't better than Ventress?"

Reaper jumped into the air and front-flipped, smashing his lightsaber down on Ahsoka's green blade. The weight and power knocked Ahsoka onto the ground. Reaper than threw a kick, hitting Ahsoka in the stomach and knocking her back.

She started coughing, feeling like she was gonna throw up. Those metal boots were painful. She stood up slowly and lifted her blade again. She was beginning to tire. Reaper charged forward, and Ahsoka swung. Reaper caught her blade on his own.

Reaper then pushed back and twisted, his lightsaber blurring across Ahsoka's vision and knocking her own lightsaber out of her hand.

She looked up and saw the black blade inches away from her eyes. "What's so special about you?" Reaper asked, more to himself than the Togruta in front of him.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I never wondered about my life until I met you. I never hesitated to kill until that moment in the hyperdrive. Why?" he snapped. Ahsoka was starting to think this guy was crazy until he deactivated his lightsaber.

"You'd better leave. We don't have much longer before this ship crashes," he said as he called her lightsaber to him. He grabbed it, then held it out for Ahsoka to take. She hesitated, thinking it was a ruse.

"Hurry up," Reaper barked. Ahsoka reached out slowly, then quickly snatched the lightsaber out of the Sith's hand.

"Why are you letting me go?" She asked. Reaper sighed.

"I honestly don't know. There's something different about you. I just can't kill you," he said as he turned and began to walk away. He looked back and said "The trains will take you to the airlock you came in through." Then he walked through a doorway, and was gone.

Line break

"I'm going back for her," Anakin said as Padme got in the_ Twilight_.

"Maybe you should call her first, see where she is," Kenobi suggested.

Anakin was about to retort when a voice called "Let's go!"

Anakin turned and saw his Padawan running toward him. He smiled and said "What took you so long, Snips?"

She stopped in front of him and started panting "It's a big ship, Skyguy. You get lost."

The four climbed into the _Twilight_ and disconnected from the_ Malevolence,_ heading back toward the medical station. A small moon was in sight, and the_ Malevolence_ appeared to be turning towards it.

From the side of the ship, a small fighter took off, followed by an escape pod. "Reaper?" Padme asked.

All three Jedi sensed him. "The fighter, yes. But what about the escape pod?" Obi-Wan asked.

Behind them, the _Malevolence_ was aiming for the small moon. The battle droids on the bridge began panicking, their controls refusing to work. The colossal ship hit the moon, and a large explosion rocked the moon.

Everyone on the_ Twilight_ started cheering. "Master?" Anakin asked, turning to Obi-Wan, who smiled.

"I just thought, 'What would Anakin do?' and the idea came to me," he said. Anakin started laughing until a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, wasn't 3PO with you?" he asked Padme. Her face fell.

"Yes, but Reaper fried him with that weird Lightning thing they do," she said sadly. Then the comm started acting up, and a loud squeling sound erupted from it.

Everyone covered their ears as the noise intensified. Then it stopped. "Hello Jedi. I see you destroyed my ship," Reaper's voice said through the comm.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Skywalker growled sarcastically.

Reaper chuckled and said "I should thank you. I hated that ship. I left my thanks in the escape pod you see drifting towards your cruisers. Don't worry, I swear on my honour it's not dangerous. Well, I'll see you soon, Skywalker. I have to report to Dooku. I can't wait to see his face."

With that, the comm shut off. Skywalker looked at the escape pod through the rear view screen. "Should we check it out, or destroy it?" Anakin asked, not sure that Reaper was telling the truth.

"I say we check it out. Reaper isn't a liar, even if he is a Sith," Ahsoka said.

Padme agreed, saying "Yes, he's different from other Sith Lords. He's not like Dooku."

Skywalker sighed and followed their advice, though Obi-Wan didn't like the idea. Anakin hovered the ship next to the escape pod and latched onto it with the airlock.

Anakin opened the airlock, and a familiar gold body fell from it. "It's 3PO!" Anakin exclaimed. Padme smiled as she checked on the droid.

"He doesn't look too bad, but you might want to fix his circuits," she said.

Anakin started laughing, saying "It didn't go according to plan, but it worked."

**And that's a rap, got that chapter finished quicker than I thought I would, anyway time to answer a few questions on my reviews**

**Spartan1117 9/29/13 . chapter 7**

when he becomes a Jedi or if, are you just going to follow the clone wars tv show to the letter or is it going to be different.  
And maybe ghost King can be as strong as Anakin that would be cool

**No, I don't think it will follow the clone wars TV show to the letter exactly, I'll probably make things different like I'm going to do with 'Lair Of Grevious' because as you can see Grevious isn't here. And as for making Reaper as strong as Anakin, well I don't think you noticed but on chapter three I believe he took on five Jedi with little difficulty so why don't you answer me this. is Reaper as strong as Anakin or not?**

******jar jar 9/28/13 . chapter 7 **

Will nico turn good? also please let that happen!

**You're wish has been granted my friend, just give it time.**

******William Blackridge 9/30/13 . chapter 5**

Are the gods coming back later on?

**Well...I'm not entirely sure, I'll definitely have the gods in his flashbacks, and I was thinking of having Hestia come out of nowhere so I guess they will.**

******Guest 9/28/13 . chapter 7 **

will there be other demigods in these story like percy

**Alright I've been getting PM's about this as well, now for the last time Percy will not be coming up on this story (Unless you count Reaper's flashbacks) because I don't think you caught how long Nico was in space for it was over three thousand years. Now Percy would either be in Elysium with Annabeth and his friends, or he would be immortal. And I doubt he is the latter.**

**If you have any more questions just ask me in the reviewers box or PM me (I've been reading to much Percy Jackson fics on this website cause on the last chapter I said IM me instead of PM me LOL). Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 9: Who needs Ventress when you have Reaper**

_A man with eyes like a sun, his eyes pleading. Pleading even as a black sword stabbed him and the light left his eyes…_

_Reaper was thirteen, dodging swings from some kind of snake lady that would surely kill him if he wasn't skilled enough…_

_Reaper screamed in anguish at the dead body in front of him. He looked at the face and…_

Line break

Reaper bolted up in his cot. He began panting, his heart racing from the dreams. They had been happening repeatedly over the month since the destruction of the_ Malevolence._

_Is it that girl that's doing this to me?_ He wondered as he swung his legs out from the cot and walked into the hallway. He was on another Separatist ship, somewhere near Tatooine.

_Should I meditate on this? No, that never works,_ he thought as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. The Sith assassin was waiting for a new mission from Dooku, who wasn't talking to him at the moment. It was probably a good thing too, as the old man had basically exploded in anger when he heard about the_ Malevolence_.

Reaper suspected Dooku wasn't assigning him any missions as punishment, instead giving all assignments to that weakling Ventress. He chuckled to himself. Ventress almost always failed assignments she was given. Dooku would call him back soon enough.

Reaper turned to the left and saw a battle droid approaching. "You have a mission from Count Dooku," it said as it handed him a data disc.

Reaper chuckled again and muttered "Speak of the devil."

Line break

On board the Republic ship _Tranquility_, Master Luminara Unduli and Ahsoka Tano were attempting to interrogate Nute Gunray, who had recently been captured by Republic forces. "I sense fear, Viceroy. Why would you be afraid if you have nothing to hide?" Luminara asked.

Gunray had been denying his involvement with the Separatists ever since he arrived on the ship, though in vain. Everyone there knew he was guilty, and they knew he would talk. He was too big a coward to do much else.

"I know nothing," Gunray said weakly, fearing the Jedi and her abilities. He even refused to make eye contact.

"Tell us your allies. Your bases. Your operations," Luminara said with her eyes closed, attempting a Jedi mind trick. Unfortunately, the trick was in vain. The viceroy was a coward, not a fool.

"I tell you, I know nothing! I am innocent!" Gunray protested. The viceroy's denial soon caused a certain Togruta girl to become immensely irritated.

"Enough talk!" Ahsoka snapped as she jumped onto the table and activated her lightsaber, pointing it at Gunray's neck. "Tell us what we want to know, or I'll gut you like a Rokarian dirtfish!" she growled. Gunray leaned back so much that he fell out of his chair and landed on his head. Luminara grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled her off the table, snatching her lightsaber away.

"Padawan! We do not use terror as an interrogation technique!" Luminara scolded.

"I wasn't serious. Fear's the only thing that'll make him talk!" Ahsoka told the Master.

Gunray sat up in his chair, rubbing his head and saying "Okay. I'm ready to negotiate." Luminara looked at Ahsoka, who smiled sheepishly. Luminara gave a small laugh and handed the young Padawan her lightsaber back.

Before any negotiating could commence, the entire ship rocked, knocking Ahsoka and Luminara about. Gunray fell out of his chair and landed on his head again.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked as she got up.

Luminara deactivated the holding cell's ray shield and said "An explosion." She turned on her wrist comm and said "Commander Gree? Are you there?"

Over the comm, the Commander said "Yes general! We're under attack! Super battle droids everywhere!" Over the comm, the familiar sound of blaster fire and the screaming clones could be heard.

"I'm going to help him. You stay here with the viceroy," Luminara said to Ahsoka before running toward the elevator and heading down.

Ahsoka sighed and muttered "Yes, master."

Gunray sat in his chair as Ahsoka reactivated the ray shields. "Looks like I am about to be rescued," the viceroy said smugly.

Ahsoka shot him a look and said "Rescue? They're probably here to make sure you don't squeal."

Gunray shuddered in fear. He prayed that the Padawan was wrong. Ahsoka looked at the elite Senate Commandos guarding the viceroy. If the Republic had dispatched them, then the viceroy was an important hostage.

Ahsoka didn't realize how important he was until later.

Line break

Down below, the clone troopers sealed multiple blast doors, locking the super battle droids in a single corridor. The battle droids blasted at the door in front of them until a side door opened.

The droids turned to see Luminara and Gree enter the corridor. Luminara leaped forward and, in three quick movements, destroyed three battle droids before turning to the remaining dozen in the small hallway.

Gree joined a small number of other clones near the closed blast door, Luminara stepping in front of them. The battle droids continued firing, Luminara deflecting the shots into either the walls or the droids that had fired them.

She continued this until only four were left. She leaped forward and sliced, cutting one in half. She then sidestepped and grabbed a second one, using it as a shield as its brethren shot at it to hit the Jedi Master.

Luminara then used the Force to throw her droid shield into droid number three. She then jumped onto the wall, and jumped forward, stabbing droid number four and landing on its body. She looked up and saw droid number three get up and point its blaster at her. It didn't last long, as five clone behind Luminara opened fire, blowing the droid into pieces.

"Nice work, general," Gree complimented, amazed at Luminara's skill.

She smiled as she deactivated her lightsaber, "Thank you Commander. But I sense that we're not out of this yet."

Line break

Ahsoka smiled as she heard the blaster fire stop. She turned to the viceroy and, in a smug voice, said "So much for a rescue mission." Gunray sighed and slammed his head on the table, ready for the next round of interrogation. It never came.

Ahsoka turned to see Captain Argyus approaching, ready to report on the failed droid attack. Then she saw the ceiling above the elevator controls. A black lightsaber blade was cutting through it. Ahsoka pulled her lightsaber off her belt and ran forward as a familiar black form dropped down from the ceiling and twist around, decapitating the two Commandos at the elevator controls.

Reaper turned and locked eyes with Ahsoka, who activated her green blade. "Well look who it is. Ahsoka, right?" he said pleasantly as he hopped down from the controls he was standing on.

"You remember my name. I'm touched," the Padawan quipped as she lifted her blade.

Reaper shook his head and said "I'm not gonna have to fight you to get to the viceroy, am I?"

Ahsoka grinned and said "Afraid so." Reaper shrugged and waved his hand. Ahsoka felt like she was hit by a rancor as Reaper's Force Push sent her flying down the hallway. The Commandos opened fire immediately.

There were three of them. The two guards and Captain Argyus. They fired on Reaper, who simply deflected their bolts into the walls. Then he used the force to pull their blaster out of their hands. The Sith deactivated his lightsaber and put it on his belt before twisting his neck, a sharp_ crack_ emanating from it.

"Your move," Reaper said as he got in a fighting stance. The commandos saw what he was doing. He wanted to fight hand-to-hand. The three charged forward, their fists raised.

Reaper chuckled and leaped over Captain Argyus before throwing his clawed hand at a Commando's chest. His artificial claws pierced through the Commando's armour, sinking into warm flesh. Reaper turned and threw a backhand that hit Argyus in the cheek, the other Commando's blood splattering all over his face and armour. Argyus hit the wall, stunned.

The third Commando threw his fist forward, but Reaper grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. The Sith then sidestepped and wrapped one arm around the Commando's neck, placing his other hand on the Commando's head. Ahsoka stood up, sore from the Force Push Reaper had dealt her. When she saw the Commando's head in Reaper's hands, she closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next.

CRACK!

When she opened her eyes, the Commando's dead body fell on the floor, his neck broken. "Rest in peace, May these honourable warriors find there way to Elysium," Reaper said quietly as he pulled his lightsaber off his belt. He was sincere when he said it; Ahsoka could tell from his voice. But what was Elysium?

Reaper then looked up at the Padawan and activated his lightsaber, the blade going behind his back in that all-too-familiar stance. "Now then, where were we? Oh, yes. We were going to dance," Reaper mocked as he charged forward. Ahsoka swung low, hoping to cut off a leg, but Reaper side-flipped over it and swung down.

Ahsoka brought her lightsaber up behind her back and caught the blow just in time. She could feel the heat from the blades on her back, they were so close. "I thought you said you couldn't kill me," the padawan said as she turned, knocking Reaper's blade to the side.

"I can't. Why do you think you aren't dead yet?" Reaper answered as he tried four quick blows, Ahsoka blocking all of them.

"Why do you serve Dooku? You could do so much good with us!" Ahsoka said as she connected her lightsaber with his, holding it at bay.

"Good? I'm a killer. I've slaughtered many of your troopers and fellow Jedi. I can't be good, no matter how hard I tried," he said as he twisted and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying. She landed next to one of the dead Commando's. Ahsoka then felt something warm on her hand. When she looked, she saw it was blood.

"See what I mean?" Reaper asked in a somewhat sad tone, as he turned and deactivated the viceroy's ray shields. Ahsoka charged forward as Gunray stepped out of the cell. Ahsoka brought her lightsaber down on Reaper's helmet…

She gasped as she saw the blade didn't cut through the helmet. Reaper grabbed her lightsaber and used that to throw her into the cell. Reaper reactivated the ray shields, trapping Ahsoka in the cell that had just contained the viceroy. Ahsoka jumped up and looked at Reaper, her lightsaber in his hand.

He tapped her lightsaber hilt on his skull-shaped helmet and said "Mandalorian iron princess. Lightsabers don't work on it." Ahsoka growled and said "Do you ever fight fair?!"

Reaper shrugged and said "Ask those dead Commando's back there."

As he turned to look at the bodies he had just mentioned, he saw a woman in a black robe running forward, a green lightsaber in her right hand. "Master Luminara Unduli," he growled in enthusiasm. He pushed the viceroy out of the way as he activated both his and Ahsoka's lightsaber's.

Luminara swung, Reaper knocking it aside with his black blade and swinging with the green one. Luminara bent back quite a distance, dodging the blade. "I'd heard about your ability to dodge lightsabers. The descriptions don't do justice to what you're really like," Reaper said, impressed. Luminara connected her blade to both of his.

"Thank you. The feeling's mutual. You're more powerful than I'd anticipated, though your height is greatly exaggerated." She said as she pushed back on Reaper. He chuckled slightly, which was Luminara's only warning before he did a Force Repulse, knocking her back down the hallway. Unfortunately, it also destroyed the ray shields holding Ahsoka.

The Padawan used the Force to call a lightsaber to her hand. Reaper turned and saw her activate a blue blade. He readied himself as he saw Luminara regain her footing. He looked back and forth between the two, trying to assess the situation. After a few seconds, the Sith sighed and deactivated his lightsabers, putting them on his belt.

Ahsoka thought he was surrendering, but Luminara knew better. "Padawan! Stop him!" she shouted, but it was too late. Reaper threw his hands into the air, then brought them down quickly.

The entire ship rocked as Reaper used the Force to tear apart the engines to the ship, causing an explosion. The two Jedi and Gunray fell down, the vibrations too powerful. Reaper used his magnetic boots to keep himself upright. He looked up and saw clone troopers emerging from the elevators. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short," he said as he leaped over Luminara and charged the troopers.

They fired at him, but something strange happened. Reaper seemed to be surrounded by a black aura, and when he got closer, they saw it was fire. Their blaster shots deflected off this 'Fire Shield', Reaper still advancing.

He slammed into the clones, the shield blasting them all with fire when it touched them, knocking them into the walls and rendering most of them unconscious.

Reaper leaped over the elevator controls and slammed into the doors. The shield melted right through the doors, sending Reaper falling into the elevator shaft.

Luminara and Ahsoka ran after him, stopping over the dead bodies. "What are we waiting for?" Ahsoka asked as she prepared to jump after the Sith Lord. Luminara grabbed Ahsoka's shoulder. A second after that, the elevator fell down the shaft, damaged from the explosion.

"Uh, thanks," Ahsoka said sheepishly.

"The Sith Lord crippled the entire ship," Argyus said. He had just woken up from the beating, the blood still on his face. He began to wipe it off, a look of anger on his face.

"He's here for Gunray," Luminara guessed. Why else would he be there?

"I'll find him. If we're lucky, maybe I can take him alive. He'll hold very valuable information," Luminara said.

Ahsoka interrupted, saying "Master, I know you're very powerful, but so is Reaper. He can do things I've never even seen before. He fought six Jedi at once and came out on top!"

"Ahsoka, I think I can handle a crippled Sith Lord who requires a full body suit to survive," Luminara said. She seemed very overconfident for a Jedi Master.

Ahsoka wanted to protest, but Luminara ordered "Stay here and guard Gunray." Then the Master jumped through the burned hole in the wall and down the shaft, chasing her Sith Lord quarry.

Line break

"She may be a Jedi Master and a formidable fighter, but Reaper is a whole different level of warrior!" Ahsoka said to Argyus, hoping for his advice. Gunray was back in his cell, miserable as ever.

"I can't just let her fight him alone! Wouldn't we stand a better chance together?" She asked the captain.

He shrugged and said "Good soldiers follow orders. But sometimes the best soldiers do what they think is right, not just what their Commander says. That's something droids can't do, and it's why clones are superior to them."

"So your saying I should help Master Luminara, against orders?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's your decision, young one," Argyus said simply.

Gree spoke up saying "I wouldn't."

Argyus saw the doubt in Ahsoka's face and said "Don't worry, we've got everything handled here. Gunray's not going anywhere." Ahsoka glanced toward the viceroy, who still looked unhappy at his incarceration.

Ahsoka smiled and took off, hoping that she wasn't too late.

Line break

It was easy for Luminara to track Reaper. He left a lot of dead bodies in his wake. Some sliced by a lightsaber, others looked like they were injured by the Force.

She followed the bodies right into the engine room, which was in bad shape. There were fires and smoke everywhere. Luminara looked around, expecting an ambush any second, as the current environment was perfect for ambushes. Through the hissing steam and crackling fires, she heard one sound that sent a chill up her spine.

HOOOO CUHHH HOOOO CUHHH

Luminara looked around anxiously. She couldn't detect the Sith Lord anywhere. The sound echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls, making the breathing sound like it was coming from all directions at once. Then Luminara heard the hiss of a lightsaber behind her and ducked as a black blade sweeped over her head.

"Not bad," Reaper said as he continued his assault, swinging horizontally, knocking Luminara's hand back. He then delivered three quick cuts, all of which the Jedi Master blocked.

"I recognize the style Juyo, the seventh form of lightsaber combat," she said as she lifted her blade. She swung, Reaper ducking under it and striking again, Luminara back flipping out of the way.

"And in a reverse-grip. You are a talented swordsman," Luminara admitted.

Reaper chuckled and said "You're making me blush," Luminara smiled a little. What she had heard was true: Reaper was unique. Very powerful and vicious, but civil as well. Not to mention having that sense of humour. It was a strange combination.

Reaper spun around, twisting his lightsaber behind his back in a blur. Luminara blocked two quick jabs before Reaper swung down, knocking her blade to the floor. He then kneed her in the ribs, knocking her back and winding her.

As Luminara struggled to catch her breath, Reaper tried to stab at her, but she leaped over it and tried to use the Force to push him. He twisted and attempted the same, their hands inches away from each other, neither able to overpower the other. Both then released and jumped back.

Reaper then quickly threw a small ball of black fire at Luminara. It caught her off guard and sent her flying back onto the main platform, her lightsaber falling out of her hand.

An explosion then erupted overhead. Reaper and Luminara both looked up. Large exhaust pipes began to fall, knocked away from the explosion. Reaper saw that many of them were about to land right on the Jedi Master.

Quickly, the Sith Lord deactivated his blade and reached out with the Force, stopping the pipes about two feet from the Jedi's face. He then chucked them over the side of the platform into the fiery depths below.

Luminara stood up, shocked. "You…Saved me?" She asked in awe.

Reaper nodded, saying "A powerful warrior deserves an honourable death. Crushed by pipes? Kind of an embarrassing end."

Luminara was amazed by the Sith Lord. Maybe… "Then why do you fight for the Sith? You act more like a Jedi," she said. Reaper chuckled as he walked toward her, his lightsaber still deactivated in his right hand.

"Don't bother, the Padawan tried the same trick only a few minutes ago. I could never be a Jedi. I've killed too many of you and your soldiers. Besides, if I became a Jedi, I couldn't kill anymore of you and take your lightsabers. Where's the fun in that?" he said.

Luminara sighed. He would have made a powerful addition to their forces. But he had a point. He had killed many Jedi and clones. Even if he tried to join, he'd probably be rejected.

Reaper prepared to strike when the door behind Luminara opened. Both fighters looked and saw Ahsoka run in, the blue lightsaber in her hand. She Force Pushed Reaper away and stood next to Luminara, deactivating her (stolen) blade.

"I know, I should've listened to your orders. But I figured you'd need the help," Ahsoka said, picking up Luminara's lightsaber and handing it to her.

"Well, you're here now," Luminara said, a small smile on her face.

Reaper walked toward them, saying "I just can't keep the ladies away from me." The two Jedi activated their lightsaber in preparation. Reaper looked at Ahsoka and said "You're the second Jedi to steal one of my blades. I must say, it gets annoying."

Ahsoka smiled grimly and charged forward, Luminara right beside her. Ahsoka went for a low attack, and Reaper jumped over it, striking at Luminara's head, only for her to block it.

Reaper then leaped back and looked at the two Jedi before pulling Ahsoka's lightsaber hilt off his belt. "I'm going to need that lightsaber back," he said. Ahsoka felt a sense of déjà vu. She deactivated the blue blade and tossed it to Reaper.

"What are you doing?!" Luminara exclaimed, thinking the Padawan's crazy.

Reaper caught the lightsaber in mid-air with the Force, then tossed Ahsoka's lightsaber back to its owner. Ahsoka caught it and lit it up, smiling at the familiar texture.

"You just keep surprising me," Luminara said to Reaper. The Sith shrugged and pushed a button on his wrist comm. A red light began flashing on it.

"Here's the biggest surprise of all," Reaper said as he clipped his lightsabers on his belt. He then leaped onto a generator, and finally into the rafters, where they could not see him.

"That can't be good," Ahsoka muttered.

Line break

In front of Gunray's cell, Captain Argyus's wrist comm began flashing a green light. "What's that sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Nothing," Argyus said before turning and shooting the two guards.

"What the-" Gree managed to say before Argyus fired on him. Gree jumped behind a section of the wall, dodging the blaster fire. Argyus then deactivated Gunray's ray shields, grabbing the viceroy.

Gree jumped from cover and saw Argyus holding Gunray like a meat shield. "I'm being paid handsomely for saving you, so don't die," Argyus said to the viceroy as he continued to fire on Gree.

Line break

Back in the engine room, Ahsoka and Luminara searched for the Sith warrior. They sensed him nearby, but he was good at not being seen. Nearby was a pile of rubble that began to move. Luminara and Ahsoka lunged forward and knocked the rubble away, only to see a small droid stuck on its back.

Luminara used her foot to lift it up, and the droid scurried off. The two walked down the pathway when Luminara spoke up. "You were right Ahsoka. This Sith Lord is more powerful than I imagined. I was overconfident," she said.

Ahsoka was about to speak when Luminara's wrist comm went off. "General! We've been betrayed by Argyus!" Gree's voice shouted. Luminara and Ahsoka looked at each other, and ran for the prison center.

Before they reached the door, Reaper fell from the rafters and landed in front of them, lightsaber drawn. "Surprise," he said in mock humour as he sent forth a blast of black Force Lightning. The two Jedi blocked it with their blades, the Lightning pushing them back slightly.

He ceased the Lightning and charged forward, a sense of satisfaction empowering his attacks.

Line break

Gree and Argyus stared each other down. Both had their helmets knocked off, and both were disarmed. "Why'd you do it?" Gree asked.

"I wanted to be different, not some soldier to obey orders and die," Argyus said calmly.

"You'd betray the Republic just for that?" Gree asked in anger.

"Like I told the girl, the best soldiers do what they think is right," Argyus said before jumping after the blaster on the ground.

Gree grabbed his arm and pulled, punching Argyus in the face and then kicking him on his back. Argyus looked up to see Gree holding the blaster. "I disagree," Gree said. He was about to execute Argyus when something hit him on the head and knocked him out.

Behind Gree, Gunray stood with a broken blaster in his hands. "Nice work, viceroy," Argyus said as he rushed to the elevators. He clicked a button on his wrist, signalling Reaper.

Line break

When Reaper's wrist comm started beeping, he let out a Force Repulse and leaped into the ventilation shafts. "What is it with him and that move?" Ahsoka snapped.

Luminara's eyes widened. "We have to get to Gunray! Now!" she said as the two took off toward the cells.

Line break

Meanwhile, Reaper headed for the ship that was being used to escape. He climbed through the doors just as the ship took off.

In the cockpit, Gunray was praising Argyus's work. The door opened, and Reaper walked in. "Not bad Argyus. I thought for sure you would mess this up," Reaper said as the ship entered hyperspace.

"The feeling's mutual, but we both succeeded," Argyus said with a smile.

Reaper then took a seat in the chair next Argyus and said "Yes, we did. But why would you betray your fellow soldiers?"

Argyus chuckled and said "Dooku promised me riches and freedom." Reaper felt anger.

"So you betrayed your friends and brothers for money?" he asked harshly.

"When you put it that way it AACK" Argyus managed to say before Reaper began to choke him with the Force.

"I can't stand traitors. Especially ones who do it for money," Reaper growled as Argyus let out one last gag. His dead body then fell to the floor.

"Now we head to Felucia," Reaper calmly said as he climbed in the pilot's seat, acting as if nothing happened. Gunray gulped and rubbed his own throat, afraid it might spontaneously constrict and kill him.

Line break

After Luminara and Ahsoka finished their report to the Jedi Council and the blue holograms flickered out of existence, the Jedi Master turned to the Padawan. "Reaper is different, isn't he?" Luminara asked.

Ahsoka nodded, saying "He's actually not such a bad person once you get to know him a bit. He could be a Jedi, if he wished it."

Luminara nodded, and said "Either way, I owe you my life Ahsoka. Never forget that." With that, she smiled and walked off, leaving Ahsoka with a strong sense of pride.

**And there you go, another chapter complete. Now there was only one question in the reviewers and that was...**

**alex 10/1/13 . chapter 8 **

Why does nico need to wear that suit also why is grievous not in the story?

**If you read the second chapter you'll see that Dooku could sense that Nico was in pain, the suit helps Nico stay alive. And as for Grievous Reaper has replaced him, I might bring him in at later chapters when Reaper becomes a Jedi but until then Grievous wont be around.**

**If you have any more questions just ask me in the reviewers box or PM me. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own SWTFU.**

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 10: A Special Guest**

Kit Fisto landed his ship on Felucia in a small clearing near a Republic gunship. Standing next to it were five soldiers and two robed figures. Fisto climbed out of his ship and walked forward, his infamous grin on his face.

"That wouldn't be my old padawan, would it?" he called out. One of the robed people turned and pulled his hood down, revealing a Mon Calamari.

"It is good to see you again, Master," Nahdar Vebb said, smiling.

Fisto reached the gunship and shook hands with his old friend.

"I'm sorry I could not be there to see you Knighted. But this war is keeping us occupied," Fisto apologized.

Vebb shrugged and said "I understand. It's not an easy time for anyone."

Fisto then turned to the other person. "Master Shaak Ti. Been a while since we fought side-by-side, eh?" Fisto asked his fellow Jedi Council member. She nodded, but her face was serious. Fisto understood immediately. They were chasing The Ghost King, who had killed numerous Jedi in front of Shaak Ti, then tried to kill her. He had almost succeeded.

"Sir, transmission coming in," one of the clones said as a hologram projected out of the side of the gunship. Standing there were Luminara Unduli and Ahsoka Tano. "Hello, Master Fisto, Master Shaak Ti," Ahsoka said, her and Luminara bowing.

Shaak Ti and Fisto bowed back. "So, what are the details?" Fisto asked.

Luminara spoke, saying "We managed to track the ship that Reaper and Argyus took, and it landed here, on Felucia. We're still unsure of why they chose this planet, but we suspect it might hold secret Separatist bases. It's wildlife and large jungles provide perfect cover and security."

Fisto nodded, saying "Sounds right. Any ideas on where we're heading?"

Luminara turned to the east and pointed, stating "We picked up the ship's signal in that direction. But it could be a trap. I advise caution."

Fisto nodded once more, saying "It's almost guaranteed, considering Reaper is here. Genius tactician and deadly warrior, he'll be waiting for us." Shaak Ti stiffened a little, but it was gone immediately.

Ahsoka cut in, saying "Master Fisto, I realize that Reaper is an enemy, and a killer. But he's... Unlike anyone I've ever seen."

Fisto raised an eyebrow (well, he would if he had one), asking "What do you mean?"

Luminara cut in "Reaper isn't some random Sith that kills for enjoyment and tries anything to win. He has an honour code, and moral. He even made jokes as he fought me and Ahsoka."

Fisto had heard a few tales of Reaper similar to this. "I've heard about his unique nature. But what about his abilities? Anything to watch out for?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded, saying "He's a powerful warrior. He's done all kinds of bizarre things I've never even heard of."

Luminara continued Ahsoka's statement, saying "He uses Juyo in a reverse-style grip. He's a truly talented swordsman. And his skills in the Force could rival any Master on the Council." She then quickly said "No offense," as she was talking to someone on the Jedi Council.

Fisto chuckled slightly and asked "What kind of skills are we talking here?"

Luminara ran down a mental checklist, saying "He's performed multiple Repulses in a short amount of time without tiring out. He's grabbed a Naboo cruiser with the Force and pulled it into the Malevolence. He can use lightning like any other Sith but for some reason it's black. And somehow he can control black fire, even forming a shield out of it that melted through our ship's walls. And, of course, his Grip and Push are top-level. I couldn't best him when we both attempted a Push."

Fisto whistled. "That is something," he said, impressed. Vebb looked slightly fearful, while Shaak Ti remained expressionless.

Luminara nodded, saying "Be careful, Masters. Reaper is a true warrior, and he will use every power at his disposal if he fights you."

Ahsoka spoke up. "Also, he likes to use unorthodox moves. Especially kicking. He's done it to me many times," she said, rubbing her stomach in remembrance of when he planted his boot there. Fisto smiled.

Fisto then said "See you soon. With Gunray, hopefully."

Luminara and Ahsoka bowed, both saying "May the Force be with you."

The transmission cut, and Fisto turned to the Jedi and troopers. He gave that mischievous grin again and said "Let's go."

Line break

Fisto knew something was amiss when they found the ship in the middle of a large crater that looked like it had existed for decades. The crater was connected to a cave that looked ominous. Fisto held up his hand for the troopers to stop. He turned to Shaak Ti and nudged his head in the direction of the ship.

Shaak Ti nodded and hopped down into the crater, Fisto behind her. Both pulled their lightsaber hilts from their belts in preparation. Fisto activated his blade and cut a hole in the bottom of the ship.

He jumped through the hole into a corridor, Shaak Ti behind him. The ship had no power, and it was dark inside. "I sense nothing here," Shaak Ti said.

Fisto nodded and said "let's check the cockpit anyway. See if this ship is still flyable."

The two advanced, their sabers still activated as a light source. Fisto opened the door to the cockpit with the Force, and saw a silhouette sitting in the pilot's chair. Fisto reacted immediately, jumping forward and pointing his lightsaber at the neck of the man in the pilot's seat. The light showed the man's face. It was Argyus. He was dead.

"Looks like Reaper was busy," Fisto said quietly. Shaak Ti shuddered. So much death... She had yet to see this "other side" of The Ghost King besides the death and slaughtering.

Fisto activated his wristcomm. "Vebb, we found Argyus. He's dead," Fisto said.

"That's a shame. He could have had useful information," Vebb answered.

"Could be why Reaper ended his life," Shaak Ti said.

Fisto deactivated his lightsaber and said "Let's get back out there."

Line break

As Fisto and Shaak Ti climbed off of the ship, Fisto grabbed Shaak Ti's arm. "Something's wrong with you. I could sense it since we landed. Is it because of Reaper?" he asked.

Shaak Ti shook her head, saying "No. I had a bad experience on this planet. I wish to leave it at that." Fisto studied her for a few seconds, then released her arm.

The two were about to head back to Vebb and the troopers when a single sound broke the silence. GRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Fisto and Shaak Ti activated their lightsabers instinctively. "I know that sound anywhere. It's a rancor," Shaak Ti said. On cue, from cave, a brown and white beast emerged.

Vebb and the clone troopers dropped down into the crater, weapons ready. "Any ideas?" Vebb asked as he threw off his robe, ready for a fight.

"Rancors are powerful beasts, but the head is the weak point," Shaak Ti said.

Vebb nodded and charged forward, Fisto yelling "STOP!" Vebb didn't listen, jumping up and attempting to slash the rancor across the eye. The rancor swung its large clawed hand, knocking Vebb back, his lightsaber flying away.

The rancor approached the stunned Vebb. He looked up to see the rancor opening its maw, ready to eat him alive. Then the clone troopers opened fire. The rancor roared and stepped back, covering its head with its hands.

Vebb looked around for his lightsaber, but couldn't find it. Fisto and Shaak Ti ran forward, attempting to attack the rancor. It swung its claws again, knocking them aside like it did with Vebb.

Shaak Ti then felt the rancor grab her. She opened her eyes to see the rancor lifting her towards its mouth with its left claw. Shaak Ti felt fear and struggled. But it was useless, so she closed her eyes, waiting for death. She could smell the horrible smell of rotting flesh in the rancor's mouth. It probably had meat stuck between its large teeth.

As the rancor prepared to eat her, a miracle happened. A lightsaber flew out of nowhere, slicing the rancor's hand off from the wrist up. Shaak Ti fell to the ground, the rancor's severed claw still wrapped around her. But it cushioned her landing at least.

The rancor cried in pain and turned, all heads looking in the direction that the lightsaber flew from. A man in a dark outfit with a bronze-coloured helmet stood there. He held up his hand as the black lightsaber that he had thrown flew back to him. He caught it as the rancor charged him.

The man in black waited until it got close enough, and then he jumped, spinning and hitting the rancor in its left eye. He then grabbed its head and pulled himself up, stabbing the lightsaber into the top of the rancor's cranium. The rancor was still fighting. Then the man opened one of his hands, black lightning flying from his fingertips and striking the rancor, causing it to roar in more pain. Then the man jumped into the air and did a Force Push that knocked the rancor onto its knees. The man in black then landed and threw his lightsaber again, hitting the rancor in the nose. Then he lifted both his hands and sent forth a large burst of black Lightning at the rancor again. The rancor cried one last time before falling onto its stomach, finally dead. The man in black then used the Force to call the lightsaber from the rancor's snout back into his hand. He turned to the Jedi and clones, who were watching him.

"Reaper," Shaak Ti growled. The Sith Lord shook his head and walked forward.

"Is that any way to talk to the guy who saved your life?" he asked, deactivating his lightsaber.

The clones aimed their blasters at him, ready for anything. Fisto then stepped forward, his lightsaber also deactivated. "So you're Reaper?" Fisto asked pleasantly.

"In the flesh. And you're Jedi Master Kit Fisto. My reputation must be spreading; you're the fourth Council member I've gotten to fight," Reaper said before turning his gaze on Shaak Ti.

"Ah. We meet again, Master Shaak Ti," Reaper said. Shaak Ti gripped her lightsaber slightly tighter, her face becoming a scowl. "I save your life and you appear angry. How like the Jedi," The Ghost King quipped.

"Enough talk!" Vebb cried as he lunged forward, his lightsaber activated. Reaper sidestepped the vertical blow and held his hand out. Vebb was blown away by the Force Push and crashed into the corpse of the rancor.

Reaper looked at the young Jedi carefully and turned to Fisto. "He has much anger in him. He keeps it up, and he'll be like me," Reaper said very seriously.

Fisto sighed and said "Maybe. But that's not why we're here. Where's the viceroy? Will you come quietly?"

Reaper pulled his lightsaber off his belt and said "Viceroy's gone. And surrender? Not in this lifetime." Fisto activated his lightsaber, Shaak Ti doing the same. The clones prepared to fire. As Reaper prepared to attack, another roar was heard. this one much louder, and much more powerful. All heads turned to the cave again. This time, the ground shook from the impact of giant feet hitting the ground.

"No. Please, no," Shaak Ti whispered in a panicked voice.

Fisto looked at her. "What is it?" he asked urgently. She couldn't speak. She was in too much shock.

From out of the cave came a large, horrifying form.

It was a rancor, but unlike any rancor ever seen by Reaper. It was truly massive. The other rancor looked like a rat compared to this beast. This rancor had pale green skin that made it look ghostly. It's head had four large tusks coming out of it. It had multiple spikes coming out of its back and shoulders. Its claws were massive, looking like it could grab and crush a Republic gunship in just one hand. It looked more armoured than half the ships in the Republic army. And its teeth could rip open the side of a cruiser.

"It's a bull rancor. They're legendary," The Ghost King said in awe. On top of the rancor's head was a teenage girl, who Reaper saw was a Zabrak. Her skin was pale white, with seven thorns on her forehead. She had long black hair arranged in braids around her head. She wore combat boots, a stripped-down vest, and leather pants. She had black lips, and she would be quite attractive if it weren't for two things. One, the giant rancor she was riding. Two, the eyes. She had yellow eyes. The eyes of a Sith.

"It's my old Padawan," Shaak Ti gasped. "It's Maris Brood."

**Oh snap, bet ya didn't see that one coming did ya. Yes I know I'm evil, but before you start complaining about the fact that she is meant to be in The Force Unleashed I just have to tell you something incredibly important.**

***Ahem***

**I don't give a shit. Alright, I honestly don't. I like her character, I like the fact that she confuses Starkiller about whether or not he should be a Jedi or a Sith I want to do the exact same thing with Reaper.**

**Now to answer some questions...Oh no wait a minute these aren't questions more like demands and ideas.**

**boras1c 10/7/13 . chapter 9**

You give Nico his old personality after he realizes who he is. Instead of his father or friends make it his sister who appears before him as a ghost

**Guest 10/7/13 . chapter 8**

If percy wont be in this story then will other demigods?

**Maybe, I'm not entirely sure, I might even involve Chaos for all I know. So I'm not entirely sure if I will involve any other demigods.**

**update already**** 10/7/13 . chapter 1 **

update!

**Now I respectively say, fuck of. You cannot order me around, I updated less than five days ago. It takes time to write these bloody chapters, and on top of that I have GCSE's. So entertaining you is not exactly at the top of my agenda right now. I do this because I am bored, it is not for you. So once again, I say for you to respectively fuck of.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own SWTFU**

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 11: Now where have I seen this before**

**Felucia, 6 months ago**

Shaak Ti and her new Padawan, Maris Brood, were in trouble on Felucia. They had been sent there to resolve a supposed hostage situation. When they had arrived, the hostages were dead, and the stench of their dead bodies had attract rancors. Many rancors.

Shaak Ti jumped back as a rancor claw smashed into the ground in front of her. Maris was on the head of another, attempting to kill it, but to no avail.

"Master? Where's our backup?!" Maris shouted as she jumped off the rancor's head, barely dodging a swipe from its hand. It was Shaak Ti and Maris against five rancors. All the troopers that were with them were dead; killed by the rancors. They never stood a chance.

"They're five minutes away! Just hang in there!" Shaak Ti said as she turned to her Padawan. Maris was a unique Padawan. She carried two guard shotos, a rare type of lightsaber that had a second hilt sticking out of the side that was used as the grip, making the lightsabers a kind of tonfa shape. They were especially useful for defense. Her green blades spun as a rancor tried to attack her.

Maris jumped up and cut two fingers off of the the rancor, the beast crying in pain. The two Jedi were then forced to back away, toward the center of a trap. The rancors were surrounding them, cutting off their escape.

Shaak Ti sensed great fear from her Padawan. "Relax, Maris. The Force is with us," Shaak Ti told the frightened girl. Maris nodded, but her attention was on the approaching creatures that would stop at nothing to eat her. As the rancors closed in, one loud noise erupted from the jungle.

GGGRRROOOAAARRR!

Every rancor surrounding the two Jedi stopped and cocked their heads. Then after a few seconds, all five monstrous beasts turned and ran toward the jungle in different directions.

"Is that good or bad?" Maris asked as she lowered her guard slightly. Then the sound of crunching trees and birds flying away came from the Padawan's left. The two turned, sensing a large precsense.

Then the creature lunged from the trees, and Shaak Ti felt fear paralyze her, for she had never seen such a creature.

Huge, pale, with tusks and spikes, and a large mouth that was dripping with slime, its teeth the size of a speeder bike. "A bull rancor," Shaak Ti gasped. She stood absolutely still, hoping the rancor didn't attack. Unfortunately, Maris gave in to her fear and began running in the opposite direction.

"NO!" Shaak Ti yelled, but her cry was completely blocked out by the bull rancor as it charged after her Padawan. Shaak Ti jumped out of the way as the rancor blew past her. Maris turned to see the rancor approaching at an increasing speed. Then she tripped on a rock.

She landed on her side, her two lightsabers skidding away. Maris looked up to see the rancor lower its head, its jaws prepared to snatch her up. But as it got closer, a large explosion erupted in front of the legendary beast, knocking it on its stomach. Maris and Shaak Ti looked up to see a clone gunship approaching. It landed near Shaak Ti, three troopers climbing out.

"Are you alright, sir?" the captain asked as the other two secured Maris.

Shaak Ti smiled and said "Now that you're here, I'd say so." Maris and the two troopers ran up and climbed into the ship, Shaak Ti and the captain following.

The ship began to climb into the air. Maris and Shaak Ti looked at each other, both smiling in relief. It was broken when the bull rancor regained its footing and leaped at the gunship, scratching the bottom.

The ship tilted, Maris and a trooper getting knocked out. "Maris!" Shaak Ti yelled as her Padawan hit the ground. Shaak Ti turned to the cockpit, screaming "We have to go back! NOW!"

"I'm sorry sir, but we've been ordered back to the cruiser," the clone apologized, truly sorry. Shaak Ti yelled at the pilot, but it was too late.

Maris Brood's scream at that moment would haunt Shaak Ti's dreams for a long time. Until they met again.

Line break

**Felucia, present time**

Shaak Ti's mouth was agape as she laid eyes on her old Padawan, who just hopped down from the beast they had fought against months ago. "She's alive," Shaak Ti whispered, her body frozen.

To her right, the five troopers, Vebb and Fisto were preparing for a fight. To Shaak Ti's far left, Reaper held his lightsaber in reverse-style, his helmet looking up at the pale beast known as a bull rancor.

Maris hopped down from the rancor's pale head, a cold look on her face. She walked forward, the rancor staying back. She approached Shaak Ti, her face forming a smile. She stopped a few yards away.

"Hello. Master," the Zabrak girl said, her voice taking an accusatory tone.

"Maris..." Shaak Ti said weakly. Maris's face went from a cold smile to a deadly scowl.

"You remember me? That's a surprise," she growled.

The bull rancor growled in response. Almost like it was following Maris's mood...

"I thought you were dead! I thought that thing killed you!" Shaak Ti said, pointing her finger at the rancor, which growled again.

"You abandoned me, left me to die! I had to survive on carcasses and raw plants for six months!" Maris yelled at her old Master.

"I had no choice," Shaak Ti said quietly. "The clones wouldn't let me help you."

Maris grew more infuriated. "Don't you dare blame the clones! They're the only ones that can be trusted!" Maris snapped.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," a deep voice said from behind Maris. She turned, only to see a man in a dark suit and a bronze helmet staring at her, a lightsaber hilt in his hand.

"Let me guess. Reaper?" Maris asked with contempt.

Reaper nodded and said "Good guess. And you're an agent of the Dark Side. Like me."

Maris smiled wryly. "Not exactly. I don't work for banking clans and cowards," the girl answered.

The Ghost King chuckled and said "You have an attitude. I like that."

Maris then turned to Fisto, Vebb, and the clones before turning back to Shaak Ti. "Maris? You've joined the Dark Side?" Shaak Ti asked, horrified at what happened to her old Padawan.

"Yes. And now I'll have my revenge. On you and everyone else who wronged me," Maris growled, pulling her lightsabers off her belt. She looked at Reaper and growled "You're next on my list."

From her guard shotos, red blades emerged. She then turned to Shaak Ti and began her assault on the Jedi Master. Reaper was about to leap after her until the rancor roared again. The remaining fighters turned to see the rancor charging at them.

"Scatter!" Vebb yelled as he activated his lightsaber. The clones and Fisto all ran in different directions to confuse the massive creature. Reaper, however, charged toward it. He activated his lightsaber and jumped onto the rancor's leg, slashing at it. The rancor growled in annoyance and swung its claws, knocking Reaper into a nearby boulder.

The rancor then felt a tingling sensation on the side of its head. It turned to see two clones with blasters firing on it. The beast roared and charged again, it's jaws open and its claws raised. The clones tried to run, but it was too late. The rancor crushed one under its claws and hit the other one with its tail, the clone's broken body flying into the air. Fisto sensed the life leave both of the troopers.

The rancor turned again to look for more prey. The other three troopers were nowhere to be found. Fisto, however, was standing right in the open, his arms folded and that annoying grin on his face. The bull rancor roared again and picked up a nearby boulder. Fisto's smile faltered as the beast hurled the rock at him.

Fisto dodged the rock easily, which caused the rancor more annoyance. As it prepared to charge, another stinging sensation hit the rancor's back. It was more painful than the blasters.

The rancor prepared to turn until a boulder flew forward and slammed it in the stomach. The beast was winded, but the rock didn't stand a chance against the armoured chest of a bull rancor. It looked left and right. Reaper was on the left, his hands surging with black Force Lightning (which is what hit the rancor and caused the stinging sensation). On the right was Fisto, who finally activated his emerald lightsaber blade.

The rancor couldn't decide who to chase after. It didn't have to, because Reaper and Fisto both charged forward. The rancor roared and swung both its hands at the attackers. Reaper jumped down on his knees and slid under the claw aimed at him, while Fisto jumped over the other.

The two landed on the rancor's back and looked at each other. "Truce?" Fisto asked. Reaper nodded and jumped onto the bull rancor's head and sent a surge of Lightning through the beast's skull. The beast growled and began shaking his head, trying to knock Reaper off. The Ghost King drove his claws into the rancor's head, latching himself onto the beast.

Fisto jumped off and ran in front of the rancor, hoping to distract it. The rancor did something completely unexpected then: It lifted its head, then smashed it into the ground. The force formed a crater, Reaper landing in it with a grunt of pain.

The rancor lifted its foot to step on the Sith Lord, but Fisto ran forward and activated his lightsaber. The rancor roared, which was a big mistake. Fisto jumped and slammed his lightsaber into the roof of the beast's mouth. The bull rancor screamed and turned its head, its tusks knocking Fisto away.

The rancor turned back to Reaper, only to see an empty crater. "Looking for me?" a voice asked. The rancor turned and found itself covered in a shadow. Reaper stood a few yards away, both of his hands in the air. Floating in mid-air was the ship Reaper and Argyus had taken.

"Hope you're hungry," The Ghost King said as he threw both his hands forward. The ship flew toward the rancor, which roared in defiance as the ship collided with it. The ship exploded, causing a massive shockwave. Reaper crossed his hands in front of his chest, the shockwave flying around him. Fisto hid behind a column of large rocks.

When the explosion died down, Reaper saw a large ring of fire along with multiple pieves of debris. "That'll teach ya," Reaper muttered as he turned back to Fisto, who climbed out from his hiding spot. "Where were we?" Reaper asked. Before Fisto could answer, a loud roar erupted from the fire ring.

Fisto and Reaper turned to see the bull rancor emerge from the flames, not a scratch to be seen. But it did look really angry.

Line break

Shaak Ti dodged another blow from Maris as the two fought through the jungle.

Maris was pushing her old master with everything she had, spinning her blades and lashing out with the Force. Shaak Ti just kept defending herself. She didn't have the heart to attack her old padawan. "Maris, this is foolishness! Please stop!" she yelled as she ducked under an attack by Maris.

"I will never stop! Not until I've had my vengeance!" the Zabrak girl snapped as she threw a Force Push. Shaak Ti flew back from the power of the blow, hitting a tree trunk. Maris approached slowly, savouring the moment. She lifted her lightsabers and swung down...

Only to be stopped by a blue blade. She turned to see Vebb standing there, a scowl on his face. She growled in frustration and lashed out with her foot, hitting the Mon Calamari in the nose and stunning him. He blinked hard a few times and swung with his blade, only to be blocked by Maris.

"Fool. You don't stand a chance against me," Maris growled.

Vebb answered with "I disagree." Then he retracted his lightsaber and pushed his hand forward, Maris being hit by a Force Push. She recovered quickly and gave an evil grin.

Then, before Vebb's eyes, Maris disappeared. "Force Cloak," he muttered as he turned, trying to see where the girl was. He sensed something behind him and swung, hitting one of Maris's blades.

"Not bad. But not impressive," she said as she became visible again.

The two attacked one another, Vebb slashing in an upward diagonal motion. Maris tried to block it, but the force of the blow knocked her lightsaber in her left hand out of her grip. He prepared to swing again, but she used her Force Cloak ability and disappeared.

Vebb looked at Maris's shoto on the ground. It began floating in mid-air, and then disappeared. Vebb prepared himself, then jumped back as the two shotos flew out of nowhere, Maris having thrown them at the Jedi.

He turned and blocked as Maris suddenly appeared, grabbing her shotos out of the air and swinging. "I sense darkness within you, Jedi. You and I aren't so different," she said as she pushed down on his lightsaber.

"But there's one difference: You're not going to be alive for long," Vebb shot back as he pushed her lightabers away. She twisted and swung with her left blade. He blocked it, and his lightsaber was knocked away. She turned around again and impaled her right lightsaber in Vebb's chest.

The look of surprise on his face was the last expression he ever had, as Maris withdrew her lightsaber and Nahdar Vebb's dead body fell to the ground. Maris turned back to Shaak Ti and prepared to finish off the Togruta when she felt a disturbance in the Force.

Maris's eyes widened and her head snapped in the direction of the crater. "NO!" she yelled as she ran towards it, a sense of dread filling her.

Line break

When Maris burst forth from the jungle back into the crater, she saw a very strange sight.

She saw that all five clone troopers were dead. Judging by the condition of their bodies, they had been killed by the bull rancor. She looked and saw fire and debris from when Reaper had thrown the ship.

Standing in the middle of the crater was the worst sight of all.

Reaper stood there, covered in blood and what looked like puke. He was panting heavily, probably trying not to pass out from the stench, which Maris could smell from the far distance between them. Fisto, too, stood by Reaper holding his nose.

But in front of Reaper was her bull rancor. Her only companion for the past six months. Anyone could tell it was dead. It's head looked like it had been blown away, leaving a bloody stump on the end of the neck.

Line break

**Five minutes ago**

Reaper dodged the rancor's tail and jumped onto its head, but was immediately knocked off by its claws. Reaper twisted to avoid being hit by the bull's large and deadly tusks and leaped away.

He ran by the three bodies of the last clone troopers. They had been mowed down by the rancor when they fired at it.

Fisto joined him and asked: "How do we kill this thing?!" Reaper looked at the rancor, studying it. Then it roared, and the Sith had a plan. "Hide behind something. This is gonna be messy," he told the Jedi Master.

Fisto gave a look of confusion, but nodded. Reaper turned to the rancor and crouched down, steeling himself for what he was about to do. The rancor charged, its mouth open and ready to devour the Sith Lord.

The Ghost King held his ground as the beast approached. Closer... Closer... NOW.

Reaper jumped up and into the rancor's mouth, his hands pushing the upper jaw while the lower jaw was held by his feet. The beast roared, and since Reaper was in the creature's mouth, the roar was extra painful to the ears.

Reaper then muttered "Please let Plan A work." Then he gathered up all his strength and blasted a high amount of black Force Lightning through the rancor's upper jaw. Plan A, however, only partially worked.

The Lightning stormed through the jaw into the rancor's brain, overloading it. The bull rancor began spasming and falling over, roaring and crying and whimpering. Its throat began convulsing, and Reaper had a moment's notice before the rancor's stomach ejected its contents through the mouth and onto The Ghost King.

I've never been happier that I have this helmet, he thought in disgust as his entire outfit was drenched in rancor stomach acid and dead carcasses. It took all of Reaper's willpower not to jump out of the mouth. Instead he let his anger fuel him into staying.

"Plan B it is," he said hesitantly as he tried his next move. Reaper gathered all his energy again and released a massive Force Repulse. The rancor didn't stand a chance. The power and force of the Repulse pushed at the rancor's mouth, and its head completely exploded in a hail of vomit, blood, and brains.

Reaper jumped out finally and began shaking himself, trying to get the disgusting contents of his robes and helmet. "Damn rancor," he cursed as he wiped his visor, trying to regain his vision.

FIsto walked forward, holding his nose. "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," the Master said, frowning.

"It worked, didn't it?" Reaper responded, using the Force to try and clean his robes and lightsabers.

Then The Ghost King felt a great surge of anger. "Look who's back," Reaper said as he pulled his Sith lightsaber off his belt. Maris Brood was staring on from the crater's edge, a look of pain and hatred etched on her face.

**Thank you for reading, and yes I know I'm awesome.**

**If you have any questions just ask them in the reviewers box or PM me. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own SWTFU**

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 12: Yes, I have definitely seen this somewhere before**

Maris's rage was easily detectable, both by the expression on her face and through the Force. Reaper saw her yellow eyes narrow and her hands go for her lightsabers. The Ghost King turned to Fisto.

"You find Shaak Ti. I'll handle this," Reaper told the Master. Fisto wanted to protest, but Reaper had already charged toward Maris, his black blade activated and held high. Maris charged back, yelling a furious battle cry.

Fisto sighed and muttered "Good luck." He then turned and ran into the jungle, toward Shaak Ti's prescense. He glanced back for a split second and saw Reaper swipe at Maris's head before the fight was blocked by the trees.

Reaper swung and Maris ducked before throwing her foot up. It hit Reaper's helmet, and Maris cried in pain. She jumped back and began hopping on one foot, frustration obvious on her face. Reaper shook his head, "When will you pretty girls learn that that will hurt you more than me,"

"You'll pay for what you did to my rancor," she growled as she ran forward, crossing her blades in an X-shape. Reaper sidestepped and Force-Pushed Maris in the back, knocking her down.

"Control that anger, girl. Or it'll control you," Reaper chastised as he calmly walked toward the Zabrak girl. She jumped up and took multiple swings at his helmet with her tonfas, none working.

"That's Mandalorian iron, sweetheart. You can't get through it with a lightsaber. Or much else," Reaper said smugly as he grabbed both of Maris's wrists (putting his lightsaber back on his belt beforehand). He then lashed out with his foot, hitting Maris in the stomach. She gasped in pain, the wind getting knocked out of her. Reaper released her wrists and she fell to her knees, trying to regain oxygen.

"Your anger is taking control! You're losing concentration, and you're becoming an easy opponent!" Reaper snapped as he pointed his palm at her head. Maris had no time to respond as a Force Push knocked her back quite a distance. She landed in a puddle of rancor blood.

She saw what she was lying in, and her rage intensified. He killed her rancor, and now he was toying with her!

She jumped up and charged forward again, Reaper front-flipping over her and throwing a burst of black Force Lightning at her back. Maris cried in pain and fell, once again, on her face.

Reaper sighed in annoyance. He was expecting at least some kind of entertainment. But this was pathetic. He wasn't even using his lightsaber, and he was slaughtering her.

"That does it," he snapped as he pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. He walked forward, fully prepared to kill Maris quickly and painlessly. Maris looked up and saw him approaching. Reaper sensed fear in her, and then she disappeared.

"Ah. Here's where it gets interesting," Reaper said, pleased that Maris actually had tricks up her sleeve. He sensed something to his left, and ducked as a tonfa flew by. He then released a Force Repulse, knocking Maris back. She regained visibility as she flew through the air and landed on her back.

"Gotta be faster," Reaper said as he used the Force to lift Maris into the air. Then he slammed her into the ground. She cried in pain, her lightsabers leaving her hands.

As Reaper approached her again, he saw her eyes go from Sith yellow to a beautiful forest green. Then her eyes turned yellow again as she scowled and became invisible once more.

Reaper looked around, trying to find Maris or sense her. But she was talented, he had to admit it. He waited, and then he heard a footstep behind him, and turned, swinging his blade.

Maris lifted both her blades to block Reaper's assault, her Cloak wearing off. He began swinging rapidly, Maris struggling to defend herself. Her face took on a look of worry as she realized what she was up against.

Reaper then kicked in a downward motion, knocking Maris's feet out from under her. She looked up to see Reaper's blade inches from her throat.

"You shouldn't have turned to the Dark Side. It only brings you misery," he said quietly.

Maris scowled again and snapped "Oh yeah? Then why are you on the Dark Side?"

"Because there is nothing left to cause me misery," Reaper replied. Maris looked confused, so the Sith explained. "You formed a bond with that rancor, and I killed it, causing you misery and increasing your rage. Attachments are a weakness, for Jedi and Sith," he told her before stabbing down.

Maris quickly lifted her hand up to the blade. It stopped in mid-air, as Maris was using the Force to keep the lightsaber at bay. Reaper chuckled as he pushed harder on his hilt, the blade slowly descending. Maris quickly rolled out of the way before the blade pierced the ground she had been on milliseconds ago.

"You're wasting my time, and I hate it when people do that," Reaper growled as he walked toward Maris, who was struggling to get to her feet. She backed away from The Ghost King as he advanced.

"I won't let you win," she said as she turned and ran for the jungle.

Reaper sighed and ran after her, hoping that she at least came up with a challenge.

Line break

Shaak Ti woke up to someone shaking her. Her eyes slowly opened, trying to take in the surroundings.

"Good to see you're awake," Kit Fisto said with that infamous grin on his face. Shaak Ti leaned forward, rubbing her head. She had a serious headache now.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to catch up with what was going on.

"Well, you got knocked out by Maris. She sicced her rancor on us, and it killed the clones. Reaper managed to kill the beast, but he's fighting Maris by himself now," Fisto said, summing up the events that had just occurred.

Shaak Ti bolted up immediately. "Reaper's fighting Maris?!" she said in alarm. Fisto nodded, and she yelled "You left him to fight her?!"

"Maris has turned to the dark side, Shaak Ti. It cannot be helped. If she hasn't joined him by now, one of them's dead. It was a quick decision," Fisto said firmly. Shaak Ti, in response, began to run for the crater.

She arrived on the scene, Fisto right behind her. Shaak Ti put a hand over her mouth, trying not to puke. The sight combined with the smell made her horribly dizzy. She gazed at the dead rancor body in amazement. Such a mighty and vicious creature, now dead. But it left behind a stench of death that would make a battle droid sick.

"Where'd they go?" Fisto asked. Shaak Ti looked around. She had been so distracted by the dead rancor that she had not looked for the two fighters.

"I sense them in the jungle. Come on!" Shaak Ti said as she ran in the direction of the two dark warriors, hoping that Maris was alive.

Line break

Reaper was pleasantly surprised when he found the large clearing. He had been to Felucia before, but he had never seen this. The clearing looked similar to the crater he was just in, but much deeper. In the middle was a deep depression. Reaper saw large tentacles reaching out of the pit, moving through the air as if waiting for something.

"A sarlacc. Interesting," Reaper muttered as he jumped into the clearing to see Maris sitting near the edge of the pit.

"Welcome to the Ancient Abyss," she said without looking at him. Reaper casually pulled his lightsaber off his belt.

Maris stood and said "This is the home of the largest sarlaac in the galaxy. When I defeat you, I will throw you into the sarlaac's mouth. And you will slowly be digested, painfully, for a millenia."

Reaper chuckled and said "Cruel, evil, and scary. I like your style. But you forgot one thing." Maris turned and regarded him with cold eyes.

"What might that be?" she asked.

Reaper shrugged and said "You just can't beat me."

Maris gave a cruel smile and said "We'll see." She then pulled her lightsabers off her belt and activated them, Reaper doing the same. The two looked at each other for a few seconds, and both charged.

Maris jumped and flipped, spinning her blades in a whirlwind. Reaper ducked under them and swung behind him, hitting both of Maris's blades. She then pushed his blade away and shoved both her hands in his direction, hitting him with a Force Push.

Reaper was knocked back and was nearly thrown into the sarlaac's maw. He looked down and saw the grotesque beak, blindly opening and closing. Reaper jumped up and lunged into the air, Maris following. The two connected their lightsabers in mid-air, and landed.

Maris then turned and threw her lightsabers at Reaper, who backflipped over them. He saw that they were flying back, and he ducked under them. When he turned, he saw Maris jump in the air and catch them. As she was about to stab down, Reaper reached out with the Force and Choked her before slamming her into the ground behind him. He twisted around and stabbed down at Maris, who disappeared with her Force Cloak thing. Reaper had no time to react as Maris reappeared behind him, sliding between his legs and pulling his feet out from under him, knocking him down. Reaper landed on his back, his lightsaber flying out of his hand. Maris backflipped and crossed her lightsabers in an 'X' shape, attempting to stab Reaper. He activated a lightsaber on his belt and a blue blade sprang forth, blocking Maris's attack and saving his life. Reaper then did a Force Repulse that knocked Maris away. She landed on her back, her lightsabers flying out of her hands. Reaper then deactivated his lightsaber and put it on his belt before Pulling Maris to him. He grabbed her throat and leaped into the air before unleashing a massive Force Push on her that sent her flying into the ground.

Maris sat up and groaned. Reaper walked forward, calling his Sith blade on the ground back into his hand and activating it. Maris smiled and said "You think you've won?"

Reaper swung his lightsaber around casually as he walked closer to Maris. "Sure seems like it," he said as he prepared for the kill. But that was interrupted by a giant tentacle slamming in front of him, blocking him off from Maris.

She leaped onto the tentacle and said "The sarlaac is on my side! You don't stand a chance." Then she called her lightsabers to her, activated them, and jumped into the air as the tentacle lifted back up.

"What's with her and animals?" Reaper muttered as he dodged a slash by Maris. She then jumped back into the air, and Reaper dodged another tentacle that slammed down near him. He was getting frustrated.

Maris leaped toward him, but he leaned back and kicked his foot up, hitting Maris in the chin with his foot. She flipped in the air and landed on her stomach, a grunt of pain escaping her black lips.

Before Reaper could react, Maris jumped forward and activated her blades, clashing her lightsabers against Reaper's. Reaper pushed back and twisted around, knocking Maris back. Then he shoved his hand forward, a Force Push sending Maris into a sarlaac tentacle before falling into the pit below. Reaper deactivated his lightsaber and turned to walk away, a sense of victory filling him. But then he sensed something wrong and turned around. Maris was standing on a sarlaac tentacle, her lightsabers activated. Maris yelled in rage and pointed one of her lightsabers at Reaper. The sarlaac's tentacles leaned back, preparing for an attack. Reaper put his lightsaber on his belt, preparing. One tentacle flew at him, and he dodged to the left. Another one thundered down, and Reaper jumped onto the first tentacle.

The first tentacle lifted into the air, Reaper still holding onto it. In mid-air, Reaper lost his grip and fell. The sarlaac's tentacles caught him in a tight grip with multiple tentacles. Reaper immediately released a large Force Repulse, the tentacles flying back. He then used the Force to land on the ground near the sarlaac pit. Maris ran down a tentacle, leaping at Reaper with her blades raised. Reaper pulled his lightsaber into his hand and activated it, turning around and knocking Maris away. In a quick motion, Reaper hit her with a burst of black Force Lightning. She flew back, landing on a sarlaac tentacle.

Reaper then put his lightsaber on his belt and concentrated hard. He lifted his hands behind his back. Then he lifted them up, and released the largest blast of black Force Lightning he had ever done. It was like an explosion flying from his hands. Maris and the sarlaac cried in pain, the sounds reverberating through the pit.

Line break

Shaak Ti and Fisto had lost the two fighters. They couldn't sense them anywhere, and Shaak Ti was beginning to think that Reaper had killed Maris and left. The two continued searching until they heard loud screaming travel through the air.

"That's Maris!" Shaak Ti said as she ran towards the source of the noise. Fisto followed, his lightsaber hilt in his hand. He sensed something bad was about to happen.

He just hoped he was wrong.

Line break

Maris fell onto the ground, her body in intense pain. She had never felt such pain. She managed to stand, but every movement caused the painful sensation to flare back up. She looked at Reaper, who was advancing at a casual pace.

"That was cool. I think I'll call that my 'Force Storm'. Whaddya think?" he asked in amusement. Maris flinched in pain. She held her sides, trying to keep them from collapsing. Reaper saw that her eyes had returned to that beautiful green colour, instead of the Sith yellow.

He walked toward her and grabbed her throat. "You have beautiful eyes, girl. Too bad you corrupted them with your dark alignment," he said, sounding almost... Regretful?

He released her throat and drew his blade. "I release you from your torment, Maris Brood," he said as he lifted his lightsaber.

She looked up and said "Please, no." Reaper cocked his head and lowered his weapon.

"No? You're a fallen Jedi. A slave to the Dark Side. I'd be doing the galaxy a favour," he said coolly.

"Please, listen. I was abandoned, stuck on this planet by myself for six months. I had to survive on corpses and fungus. I only felt hate. It was agony," she told him, her eyes pleading.

"Your point? I'm stuck in this suit with the whole galaxy hating me. I have no connections, no friends. Just enemies," Reaper told her.

"Then turn away from the Dark Side. I want to. Why don't you?" Maris asked. Reaper was about to respond the same way he did with Luminara and Ahsoka. Until he realized something: Whenever he said he liked killing Jedi, he was lying. He only killed Jedi because it was the only thing he had to do. But did he truly enjoy it, or just put up a pathetic facade?

"I will never be accepted. By either side. I've killed too many Jedi and too many troops. And the Separatists fear me. Either way, I'm despised. I could never be a Jedi. No matter how much I would want to be," he told her. Why was he telling her this? What made her so special? But he felt something familiar about her story. Left alone with nothing but one companion that wasn't human, having to survive on her own. Why did that give him a sense of nostalgia?

"No one is above redemption. Just try. Let me live, and you're one step closer," Maris said. Reaper looked at her through the helmet. Was she being a coward? Or was she being sincere? So many questions...

Reaper cocked his head to the side. Then he deactivated his lightsaber, putting it back on his belt.

Maris smiled at him. A true smile, not that Sith sneer that she had adopted. "Thank you," she said as she stepped back a few steps. "You've given me my redemption. Now find the person to bring you yours," Maris said as she backed away some more, toward the sarlaac pit.

Reaper realized what she was about to do a split second before she did it. "NO!" he shouted, but it was too late. Maris gave one last smile before she fell back into the maw of the sarlaac.

Reaper ran forward to see if she survived. But as he reached the edge of the pit, he saw a light fly up. He jumped back and a bright flash illuminated the sarlaac in front of him. The flash died down quickly, but Reaper kept looking at the sarlaac. "Find rest in Elysium Maris," He called Maris's lightsabers to his hands. He knew what he had to do.

Reaper turned to see Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto jump into the clearing, their blades ignited. "Where's Maris?" Shaak Ti growled. Reaper looked down at the tonfas in his hands and walked forward. Shaak Ti raised her eyebrows and deactivated her lightsaber. But Fisto stayed ready.

Reaper reached Shaak Ti and looked into her eyes. "I'm truly sorry," he said quietly as he put Maris's tonfas in the Master's hands. Shaak Ti looked down, struggling against her need to cry. Maris was the third Padawan she had lost. Why was she such a failure?

Fisto deactivated his lightsaber and looked at Shaak Ti, waiting for her reaction. She closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around the tonfas, a single tear falling from her eye. "Maris was a true warrior. Now she is one with the Force," Shaak Ti said quietly.

"Before she died, she turned back to the Light. She died a Jedi, not a Sith," Reaper told her as he turned and began to walk away. Shaak Ti looked up at the Sith Lord. Why would he tell her that? Was he being kind? At that moment, Shaak Ti made a mental note: Never judge a person by the first encounter. Starkiller was a Sith, but... Why?

"Reaper," she said before she could stop herself. Reaper ceased walking and turned to look at the two Masters. "We may be enemies. But you are an honourable warrior. May the day come where we may cease to be enemies, and become allies," she said, bowing to him.

Reaper was really confused now. First the girl commits suicide, and a Jedi Master was showing him respect. "You never know, Master Jedi," he said as he turned and walked away, leaving the two Jedi in the pit of the Ancient Abyss, the final resting place of Maris Brood.

Line break

**Four hours later, a Separatist ship**

The Ghost King was pacing on the bridge of a ship, his mind deep in thought.

Why did she jump? Why couldn't she live on?

**She was weak. She couldn't take the amount of power.**

Power? She couldn't beat me, so what power are you talking about?

**Think about it! She couldn't even use Lightning!**

That's not it! She was a Jedi again! Why would she kill herself?!

**Once a weak Jedi, always a weak Jedi.**

Forget it. I'm done talking with myself.

Reaper then walked out of the bridge, walking down a random hallway. He had no destination, he just wanted to understand why she would kill herself, even though she had a chance at redemption.

Wait. She said she was already redeemed. But she still killed herself!

**Like I said. Weak.**

You shut up.

**Accept it. All Jedi are weak, and all Jedi must die.**

I SAID SHUT UP!

Reaper's mental backlash sent out a Force Repulse that bent the walls, destroyed circuitry, and sent a few doors flying away. Then he felt a familiar sensation coming on. He cried in pain as his mind went haywire again.

_A small girl, sitting by a hearth…_

_Reaper saw some giant hound with three heads running up to him, but not in a hostile way, more like it wanted someone to play with…_

_Reaper entered a large throne room, with twelve thrones, on those thrones were giant humans…_

Reaper leaned against the wall as the visions ceased. He was really starting to hate them. But what did they mean? Were they repressed memories? Fantasies? Delusions? Visions of the Future? But Reaper felt like he had to go somewhere right now. He didn't know why and how but he knew exactly where to go.

He was going to Kashyyyk.

**And there you go the last chapter for this week, if you have any questions just ask me in the reviewers box or PM me. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 13: Hope survives best by the hearth**

Reaper's ship hovered above Kashyyyk, the Sith never removing his eyes from the planet.

"We are stabilized in the planet's atmosphere, sir," one of the battle droids said. Reaper nodded and left the bridge, heading for the docking bay.

Well, I'm here. I hope this has a point to it, he thought as he trekked down the corridors, a few battle droids passing by every once in a while. Why had he come to Kashyyyk? He felt like he had to come here, but why?

Before long, Reaper reached the docking bay and hopped on a vulture droid. "Let's get down there," he told it. The vulture droid nodded and took off, Reaper hanging on with his magnet boots. The two entered the atmosphere, Reaper using the Force to prevent himself from burning up from the entry.

The two landed in a small clearing with a pond. Reaper hopped off the vulture droid and looked around. This place felt different...

"Head back to the ship," he said to the vulture droid behind him. The droid beeped in response and turned into its flying mode before taking off, back through the atmosphere. Reaper looked forward and began to walk.

Line break

"There he is," Anakin Skywalker said as he looked at the star chart in front of him. On it was a glowing red dot floating over Kashyyyk.

Ahsoka cocked her head in confusion. "What's Reaper doing on Kashyyyk?" she asked.

Skywalker shrugged and said "Beats me. But we're lucky our boys managed to track him."

He turned to Admiral Yularen. "Any ships near that sector?" he asked. Yularen checked the computers.

"General Secura has three cruisers nearby. They can be there in half an hour," Yularen reported.

Skywalker nodded and said "See if she can head over there. We'll meet up with her to give some support." Yularen ordered the troopers to get to work while Skywalker turned back to Ahsoka.

"We're gonna try and take him alive, right?" Ahsoka asked nervously.

Skywalker sighed and said "We'll try. But you know him, Ahsoka. Do you think he'll come quietly?"

Ahsoka thought for a second and said "Depends on how his mood is."

Line break

Reaper travelled through trees and over marshes, until he sensed something nearby. Something familiar.

He jumped over some rocks and past a few more trees until he came across an old hut. It was rather large, made with very fine wood and had an oval shape. Reaper began to walk forward when sensed something strange.

Great darkness. And great pain.

Reaper approached the hut and climbed the stairs to the entrance, passing through a cloth that served as a kind of door. Reaper looked around, taking in every detail. The hut was quite nice. There was some furniture, a table, and other things you'd find in a regular household.

But Reaper sensed this wasn't a regular household.

But before he could think any further, Reaper heard footsteps. He turned to his right, and a form materialized in front of him. It was a man. He wore a gray long-sleeved hooded robe-like outfit. The hood was up, so Reaper couldn't see his face. The man also wore sleeveless leather wrappings, normal trousers, leather calf braces and arm bracers, leather boots, and a white sleeveless surcoat. He had a lightsaber on his belt.

"You are not welcome in this place," The hooded man said as he pulled his lightsaber into his hand.

"I'm not welcome in a lot of places. But I don't really care," Reaper said as he pulled his Sith lightsaber off of his own belt.

The two activated their lightsabers in unison, Reaper with his Black blade, the hooded man with his white one, which made Reaper raise an eyebrow, talk about ironic. The hooded man held his lightsaber in reverse-style Shien-grip. Just like Reaper. The man charged forward and swung. Reaper rolled under his attack and quickly threw a Force Push. The man cried in surprise as he flew into a wall of the hut.

Before the man could get up, Reaper used the Force to Choke him. The man began gagging, and Reaper threw his hand to the side. The hooded man flew across the hut and crashed into the table, knocking it over.

"Hardly worth the effort," Reaper muttered as he advanced, raising his blade. The man in white quickly jumped up and threw his hands forward, surprisingly black Force Lightning erupting from his fingertips and hitting Reaper in the chest. The Sith hit a chair and flipped over, landing on his back.

Reaper immediately jumped up to see the man raising his blade in preparation. Reaper lifted his hands, and the furniture flew at the man, who dodged them. Reaper took advantage of the situation and charged forward, attempting to take the hooded man's head off. Instead, the man ducked under it. But the lightsaber did hit his hood and make it fall back.

Reaper turned and saw the man's face. longish black hair, brown eyes, and a look of concentration. He looked maybe sixteen years old. "Who are you?" Reaper asked. The teenager raised his white blade and said "Your destiny." He then jumped into the air and swung down. Reaper dodged to the left and lashed out with a kick. It hit the hooded man's hand, knocking his lightsaber away.

"Doubtful. My destiny doesn't involve being weak," Reaper said as he pointed his blade at the man's throat.

"You are weak, because you have nothing to fight for," the young man said, a look of defiance on his face.

"I don't need anything to fight for," Reaper responded.

"You used to have something truly precious to you. Something wonderful. But your anger lost you that item. Your hatred destroyed your life," the man said.

"My hatred makes me strong," Reaper said. But he didn't want to say it. His mouth was moving for him.

"Your hatred pushes everything away. You're miserable. You're alone," the man in white told him. Reaper's rage grew, and he lifted his blade, preparing to strike down the annoying Jedi.

"Destroy me, and you'll never be free. You'll always be a slave," the man said. Reaper was about to swing... But he stopped. His arm was trying to swing, but his mind stopped it. He refused to attack. He would not kill this man.

The man in white smiled and said "Maris was right. You can be redeemed. We can be redeemed." Before Reaper could ask what he meant, the man started changing from the sixteen year old boy, into that same little girl he saw in his vision next to the hearth, and she walked forward. She didn't stop. Reaper expected her to bump into him. But that didn't happen.

The young girl became transparent, and walked right into Reaper. The Sith felt a warm sensation surge through his body. A feeling of happiness. A feeling of hope.

Line break

Reaper walked outside, still partly dazed.

Who was that? And did she impersonate me for a reason? He wondered. This place... It was strong in the Force. It was a conduit for something else. But he felt something tugging at the back of his mind. He felt like he needed to go somewhere else. Another destination.

Before he could think much more, he sensed multiple people approaching. A Jedi among them.

Reaper looked to his left. Out of the bushes ran multiple clone troopers, all their blasters pointing at the Sith Lord. Behind them came a woman Reaper remembered all too well. "Aayla Secura. Miss me?" Reaper asked the Twi'Lek woman in front of him.

"Not particularly," she responded, pulling her lightsaber off her belt. "Surrender, Reaper. You can't escape. We've got multiple cruisers attacking your ship, and more on the way," Secura said.

Reaper chuckled and said "You think that'll stop me?" The Ghost King prepared to shoot black fire at the large group, but he stopped. He looked at the hut once more. We can be redeemed, the man/girl had said. Was that what Reaper should do? Surrender and try to change for the better?

Then he thought about the hut itself. If he attacked the troopers, the hut would no doubt be damaged. This was a sacred area, that much he knew. And he will not desecrate it.

Reaper turned to the Jedi general. "I surrender," he said quietly. Secura's expression was a mixture of surprise and relief. Before she could say anything, Reaper said "But I'm not wearing any handcuffs. They're unnecessary, and undignified."

Secura wanted to protest, but decided against it. The Ghost King was actually surrendering. That was enough. She didn't want to jeopardize that situation. "Alright. I think we can work with that. But no tricks. I won't hesitate to kill you if you try to escape," she warned.

Reaper chuckled and said "Like you could." Then his hand went to his belt. Secura thought he was going for a lightsaber, and prepared to attack. Reaper instead unbuckled the belt, the leather cloth sliding off his waist, nine hilts attached to it.

"You need these, right?" he asked as he tossed them into the air, Secura catching them. His cooperation is strange. What happened to him to make him surrender? She wondered. She motioned for two clones to secure the Sith.

As Reaper was led toward the landing craft, Secura walked toward the hut, but stopped short of actually entering. She sensed something there. Something powerful. Something she didn't want to know about. As she walked back toward the ship, she wondered if Reaper saw something in the creepy hut.

Line break

Aayla Secura was faced with good news, bad news, more good news, and more bad news.

Good news: She actually captured the legendary Ghost King, who had once almost killed her.

Bad news: The ship he had come in had called for reinforcements.

More good news: Skywalker and his ships were on the way to lend support.

More bad news: Secura's ship was about to be destroyed.

"Where is Skywalker?" she snapped in annoyance as the ship shook again from an explosion. Almost on cue, multiple cruisers came out of hyperspace. On the hologram projector, Skywalker's figure appeared.

"Need help Master Secura?" Skywalker asked as his ships fired on the Separatist cruisers.

"General! The ship can't take much more! We have to get out of here!" Commander Bly said.

Secura nodded and said "Yes, but first we have to get the prisoner."

Line break

Reaper sat in his cell. The ship was rocking repeatedly from attacks. "Well, this was a good time to surrender," he muttered in annoyance. He sensed two people approaching, and Aayla Secura appeared, followed by Commander Bly.

"Come on, the ship is lost," Secura said as she deactivated the ray shields. Reaper stood up and walked forward.

"First we get my lightsabers," he said.

Secura smiled a little and said "Already taken care of." Bly walked forward and held out Reaper's belt, all nine lightsabers still on it.

"Thank you," he said as he buckled it back on his waist.

The trio then ran down hallways, dodging explosions and cutting down battle droids.

"You're actually killing your own battle droids?" Secura asked as Reaper sliced open another droid.

"Never liked battle droids," he said as he deactivated his lightsaber.

The three continued through the hallways until the heard the familiar humming of lightsaber blades nearby. They turned the corner to see Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano cutting down more battle droids. When they were done, they turned, and Reaper waved at them like they were all good friends. "What's he doing here?" Skywalker asked, pointing an accusing finger at Reaper.

"It's rude to point," Reaper muttered, but he was ignored.

"General Reaper has surrendered to Republic forces," Secura said. Skywalker's jaw dropped, as did Ahsoka's.

"You're kidding me," Skywalker said.

Reaper shook his head and said "Nope. I'm a prisoner."

Before anything else could be said, Captain Rex showed up and said "We must move! The ship's about to be destroyed!" All six individuals ran for a ship docked nearby. They picked up two additional clone troopers along the way.

"So how'd you get in?" Secura asked Skywalker.

"Crashed into your ship," Skywalker said sheepishly, Reaper snorted. The group ran down another hallway until they saw the ship docked nearby.

The eight ran forward, but Reaper sensed something was wrong. As he got closer to the escape ship, he turned to see a large wave of fire, no doubt from the ship's destruction, flew toward them.

Without thinking, Reaper threw his hands toward the escaping fighters. The Force slammed into them, knocking them into the airlock. Reaper used the Force to close the doors behind them as he turned back to the explosion flying towards him.

He threw both his hands forward, using the Force to try and stop the fire. He held strong as the fire seemed to slightly pull back. But it wasn't enough. Reaper felt his control fading. He felt like his body was on fire, which, ironically, is probably what it was about to be.

Then his control broke, and everything seemed to slow down. The fire moved slowly toward Reaper, who couldn't move at all. Then something appeared in front of him.

It was the transparent form of a man. It wasn't the man in white. This one seemed much more darker and scarier, yet he looked at Reaper with a face full of fatherly concern and sadness.

"I never wanted this for you. I never wanted any of this for you. I'm sorry, Nico," the man said. Reaper wanted to say something, but found he couldn't. The man disappeared, and the flames roared forward.

Reaper felt immense pain, and the last thing he remembered before being consumed in the flames was a tear in his eye and Ahsoka screaming.

**And there you go now, I'm pretty sure you can guess who the little girl was and who the dark and scary guy was as well, and guess what today is...*Awkward silence*...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. so yeah just updating now before heading to a restaurant called Paparazzi, now to answer some questions.**

**alex 10/7/13 . chapter 2 **

Why was nico in pain? also thanks for answering my question.

**No problem, and Nico was in pain because I don't want the Jedi to know who they are fighting. They all think that they are fighting some kind of monster when in reality they are fighting an amnesiac teenager.**

******abc 10/7/13 . chapter 9 **

When nico gets the suit off will he die please dont let that happen!

**Nah, don't worry he'll live, I've got a lot of plans for him.**

TheFictionKitten 10/11/13 . chapter 12

Great story! Not a big fan of Star Wars but just maybe...  
Anyways. How long do you think it will be until Nico becomes good?

**Well...If you've read this chapter then pretty soon.**

**If you have any questions just ask me in the reviewers box or PM me. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 14: The Man Beneath The Mask...Or Is It Boy?**

Everything hurt.

Reaper could see flashes of light. He was awake one second, blackened out the next. But he managed to see a few things.

He saw Ahsoka and Skywalker grab him and pull him through the airlock. He saw Secura yelling at the pilot to get out of there. He saw bright flashes and he realized they were explosions. Then he blacked out once more, his last thoughts of the man he had seen...

Line break

Ahsoka stood next to Reaper, assessing the damage done to him. He had been torn up pretty bad.

The cloth around his legs had been totally burned away, leaving only his dark pants, which had a few holes burned in them. His arms and chest had taken the worst damage. His black suit was more than halfway gone, leaving only his chest, waist, and legs covered, and even those had holes burned in them. The claws that were on his fingers were gone, along with his sleeves, although his wrist computer was still attached. Ahsoka saw that his skin was extra pale, and he had multiple scars on his exposed limbs.

Before Ahsoka could think much more, she heard Reaper's breathing. It was slower, and pained, as if every breath hurt.

Reaper's helmet was in good condition, probably from the fact that it was made from Mandalorian Iron. There were a few burns here and there, but all-in-all, he was at least alive. "Let's get him to the medical bay," Skywalker said.

Ahsoka nodded, and the two began to drag the Sith Lord to said destination.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Secura was talking with Yularen. "We have to dock. Our prisoner is in critical condition," she said. "Docking in the middle of a battle? Are all Jedi so reckless?" Yularen asked, annoyed.

"Just the good ones," Secura smirked. Just as the ship was about to attach to the Resolute, multiple vulture droids flew in and fired at the cockpit. Sparks flew, and the pilots were knocked out, one of their helmets hitting a switch on the dashboard.

"Blast! The hyperdrive's been activated!" Rex yelled in alarm. Secura quickly reached out and turned the controls away from the Resolute. The Jedi then watched as the view lightened up, and the ship erupted into hyperspace.

Line break

Skywalker and Ahsoka stood over Reaper's unconscious form. His mask was helping him breathe, but they had attached some equipment to him to assist his recovery.

"He risked his life to save us," Skywalker said quietly. Ahsoka nodded, but said nothing. The two turned as the door opened and Secura walked in, followed by Commander Bly. "I need you two up on the bridge," she said.

"You don't need us both. Bly and Master Skywalker should be enough. I need to stay here with Reaper," Ahsoka protested. Skywalker was about to chastise her when Secura said "We need everyone we can on the bridge Ahsoka. It's the only way you can help him."

Ahsoka was quiet, but nodded in defeat. Then Rex walked in, a grave look on his face. "We have a problem," he said as he turned on the computer to show an image of a ship flying towards... A star.

"The coordinates were put in wrong. We're about to smash head-on into a star," he told them. Skywalker nodded and said "Let's go, Rex. See if we can fix that." Rex and Skywalker left the room, the door losing behind them.

"We'd better go with them," Secura said. Ahsoka nodded and followed the Jedi, taking one last look back towards the Sith Lord.

Line break

On the bridge, Rex and Skywalker were working on the circuits, while Bly was attempting to change the flight course.

"Nav computer's fried," Bly growled in anger, punching the machine. "If we shut down the power, we can reset the coordinates," Skywalker suggested. "But that'll cut off Reaper's life support!" Ahsoka protested.

"We have to do it Ahsoka. If not, all of us are going to die," Secura said grimly. Ahsoka sighed and took the pilot's chair while Skywalker worked on the controls in the back of the cockpit. "Power off... Now," he said.

The power began to shut down, the auxiliary power the only thing keeping the ship going. "Prepare to shut it down on my mark. Three... Two... One... Now!" Ahsoka yelled. Skywalker hit the auxiliary power, the ship shutting down completely.

The ship blasted out of hyperspace, a large bright star in front of them. Ahsoka began to turn the ship as the others were bombarded by the star's gravity. Secura, Skywalker, and Rex were all knocked against the back wall, leaving them unable to reach the auxiliary power switch.

As the star grew closer, Secura and Skywalker both extended their hands. The auxiliary power switch flipped up, everyone falling to the floor as the gravity was re-engaged. Ahsoka reacted quickly, going around the star and using its gravity as a slingshot.

The ship flew past the star, a planet becoming visible in the window. "Well, we had to hit something," Ahsoka muttered as the ship descended towards the atmosphere.

Entering the atmosphere was rocky, to say the least. The ship began bucking from the turbulence. There was a sickening lurch as one of the engines flew off. "Well, this is gonna be painful," Skywalker said as the ship prepared to (crash) land.

Line break

In the medical bay, Reaper sat up as his life support was re-engaged. "Who the hell's driving this thing?!" he roared. It was the only thing that came to mind for him to say. But he felt the pain once more and a bright flash filled his vision. The images returned.

_That same man who called Reaper Nico, gave Reaper a silver skull ring, and a black sword…_

_A teenager, with sea green eyes, stood in front of Reaper with a bronze sword and a playful smirk…_

_A man who had an aura that shined like a sun, advanced on Reaper, saying "I am Apollo, god of the sun. You brought this on yourself when you killed my children son of Hades…"_

Reaper's vision returned, and he let out a roar of pain. The medical droid was flung against the wall as Reaper released a Force Repulse, destroying most of the medical lab. Including his life support.

Reaper's hand went to his chest, which began to hurt. "Not good," he muttered as he fell back, the blackness threatening to swallow him once more...

Line break

The ship hit the ground hard. And that pretty much sums it up. But to the people in the cockpit, it seemed more than that. They felt every bump, every jump, fearing that the ship could explode and kill them any second.

After about a minute, the ship stopped moving, and everyone quickly began climbing out. Skywalker and Ahsoka tried to go after Reaper, but the way was blocked. Part of the ship had caved in, cutting off access to the medical bay.

"We'll go in from the outside," Skywalker said. Ahsoka wasn't sure that would work, but it was the only idea they had.

Skywalker and Ahsoka ran outside, then turned to the ship. "Now where do we begin cutting?" Ahsoka asked. Before Skywalker could answer, he felt something strange in the Force. Then part of the ship blew open, and everyone ducked down to dodge the debris.

Skywalker and Ahsoka looked up to see a large circular hole in a section of the ship, and a form began crawling out.

Reaper was using his arms to drag himself outside, but Skywalker and his Padawan ran forward to give him a lift, lying him on his back outside. "Nice landing," Reaper coughed, trying to sound upbeat.

"Think you could have done a better job?" Ahsoka asked. Reaper coughed a few times and said "I would have used the Force to land it gently. Just an idea." Ahsoka, Secura, and Skywalker looked at each other, all three sharing a look of slight embarrassment.

Ahsoka looked back down at Reaper. He wasn't saying anything else.

She put her head on his chest, only to hear his heart beating. Barely.

Line break

In about an hour, the group set up a campfire, a makeshift tent, and a perimeter around the area. Ahsoka looked inside the tent, where Secura was checking on Reaper.

"He doesn't have much time. That helmet can only help him so much. We have to find help tonight," Secura told the young Padawan. Skywalker walked up in time to hear her say that.

"Okay, me and Rex can head north. You can take Bly and head south, while Ahsoka guards Reaper here," Skywalker told Secura. The Twi'Lek shook her head and said "No. We must all move tonight. It's the only way to get back in time."

"We can't all leave him!" Ahsoka protested. Skywalker backed her up, saying "He'll be defenseless. We can't let him die."

"We cannot move him. We will leave him behind with Rex while the rest of us look for help. That is the way it must be. The Force will decide if he lives or dies," Secura told them.

Then, out of nowhere, Reaper began laughing hysterically. "The Force will decide? I hope your plan is better than your lightsaber skills!" Reaper yelled, still lying on the ground.

"Calm down, General. The more effort you spend, the less chance of survival you have," Secura warned. Reaper didn't listen, instead using his arms to sit himself up, wincing at the pain.

"I refuse to die. Not until I find out why I'm seeing all these visions!" he snapped as he attempted to stand up. Secura and Ahsoka quickly held him down. He attempted to struggle, yelling out "You hear me, sun god?! You see what you've done to me?!"

Ahsoka had no idea what Reaper was talking about, but she didn't think about it. Her thoughts were on holding Reaper's arm down, and he was strong.

"I WILL NOT DIE!" Reaper roared as he released a Force Repulse. Secura, Ahsoka, and Skywalker were blown away from the tent (which miraculously still stood after that Repulse).

Ahsoka quickly stood up and ran towards The Ghost King. But it was too late. He had knocked himself out from the effort of the Repulse.

"We must hurry. The fool may have shortened our chances," Secura said. Bly then ran up, saying "General. I found something."

Ahsoka, Skywalker, and Secura turned to see Bly holding what appeared to be a piece of wood. But when Secura held it, she saw carvings on it. Including one of a tree.

"Someone was looking for giant trees," Skywalker noted, putting the tablet in Ahsoka's backpack. Ahsoka turned to Reaper and knelt by his feet, saying "Hang in there."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to him," Rex said. Ahsoka gave him a look, and he added "I promise not to shoot, maim, or injure him in any way."

Ahsoka nodded and she was pretty sure she heard Reaper mutter "Swear it on the bloody Styx." But didn't bother asking about it instead she headed for the search party. The three Jedi and three clone troopers headed out, running as fast as they can. They didn't have time to waste.

Line break

A while later, the group fell into a heavy trot, the three Jedi out in front. "I sense your worry for Reaper," Secura said to Ahsoka. The Padawan lowered her head, as if she were ashamed of that fact.

"I know he's the enemy, and he's killed people, but I can't help but feel that he can be on our side," Ahsoka said, trying to explain her reasoning.

"I understand, Ahsoka. I, too, knew a dark warrior who I thought could become a Jedi again. And soon, he did," Secura said, remembering her old master.

Skywalker knew what she was talking about. He had heard of Quinlan Vos.

"But I realized something. I could not risk thousands of souls just to save one," Secura added. Ahsoka thought about that for a few seconds. "Maybe. Doesn't mean I can't try," Ahsoka said confidently. Secura glanced at Skywalker, who shrugged in humour.

Secura shook her head and rolled her eyes. Those two were very much alike. Secura then wondered how Reaper was faring.

Line break

It was now nightfall, and Rex sat next to the campfire, his helmet next to him and his weapon on his lap. Every now and then he would look behind him and check on Reaper. Every now and then, the strained breathing from the helmet would be interrupted by mumbling. Rex heard things like "Apollo", "Percy", "Thalia", "Hazel" and "Olympus".

Rex shook his head, trying to stay awake. Then he heard some of the tall grass rustling. He immediately put his helmet on and grabbed his blaster, ready for anything.

He stood up and walked backwards toward Reaper, checking on the Sith Lord. Still unconscious. No mumbling.

"Sometimes I hate this job," Rex muttered as he began pacing, his trigger finger at attention.

Line break

Ahsoka sighed in relief when she saw the enormous trees. They were here.

The group walked up to a nearby tree and looked around. "I don't see or sense anybody," Skywalker said. "No life signs nearby," Bly agreed. Then from above came a rustling sound. The three Jedi looked up to see something massive falling from the tree. Falling toward Bly.

"Look out!" Secura yelled as she tackled the clone. The two landed, the object crashing two feet away. Then more became falling, and the group had to start rolling, jumping, and turning to dodge the objects.

"Under the tree!" Skywalker yelled. The others nodded and ran under the bark. "Well, we know why it's deserted now," Skywalker noted dryly. "It's a deathtrap! You'd have to be insane to stay here!" Ahsoka said.

"But someone seems to have found a use for them," Secura said. Ahsoka and Skywalker turned and saw what looked like a trail made from dragging these giant seed pods.

"Well, let's go," Skywalker said as he took off running. Ahsoka and Secura looked at each other, a sense of amusement on their faces. Then they followed the eager Jedi, the clones right behind them.

Line break

Rex continued his patrol of the small area. He felt uneasy, like something was watching him. He heard the grass rustle again, and immediately whirled around, blaster at the ready.

He stood there for a few moments, his eyes on the grass. Then he heard a familiar hissing sound behind him. Rex turned to see Reaper stumble out of the tent, his black lightsaber blade in his right hand. His left was on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Rex yelled at him, thinking Reaper was about to attack him. "We *cough* have company," Reaper replied. Rex turned and looked around. "I don't see anything," he said.

Reaper walked up beside him and said "You can't sense them, but they're here." Then, as if on cue, a loud screech came from the grass to their right. They turned to see some kind of bird-like beast erupt from the grass.

The beast charged toward the two, roaring as it came. "Mastif phalones. I've heard about these," Reaper said as he threw his left hand out, black Lightning flying toward the beast. It roared in pain as it was thrown back into the grass.

Rex prepared to fire until a heavy weight slammed into his back. He fell and heard growling over his head. One of the beasts had jumped him from behind. The phalone roared and prepared to bite down. Rex then heard a sizzling sound, and something thudded on the ground next to him. The phalone fell off of him, and Rex looked up.

The phalone's head had been separated from its body. Rex looked to see Reaper standing above him, putting his lightsaber back on his belt. The Ghost King held out a helping hand. Rex grabbed it, and Reaper pulled him up.

"Thanks," Rex said. Reaper coughed and fell to his knee, saying "Don't mention it." Then he fell on his stomach, out cold again. Rex sighed and began dragging the Sith back toward the tent.

Line break

At that same moment, Ahsoka, Secura, and Skywalker deactivated their lightsabers. A group of mastif phalones had attacked them as well. It had not gone too well.

"Lucky and Flash are dead," Bly reported. He then looked behind him. He had managed to shoot one of the phalones in the head, its dead carcass now lying nearby.

"These are mastif phalones. We must be on Maridun," Secura reported. "We have to keep moving. Every second is crucial," Skywalker said. The three remaining warriors nodded and they all began following the trail again.

Line break

The sun was beginning to rise when they found civilization.

It looked like a village made from the seed pods they had just avoided. "Pod central," Skywalker noted. The four walked down the hill toward the village.

The village was populated by small creatures with large yellow eyes and tails. The locals didn't look too happy to see armed visitors entering their village.

One of the villagers walked forward. This one was obviously the oldest here, as he had a large beard and walked with a cane. He reminded Ahsoka a little bit of master Yoda.

"What have you come here for?" the old one asked. He had a bit of an accent, Ahsoka noted.

"We are Jedi. Peacekeepers. Our ship has crashed, and we need medical help," Secura said.

"Peacekeepers? Violence only breeds violence, Jedi. For instance, that weapon you carry," the old one said, pointing an accusatory finger at Secura's lightsaber. "We only use violence to fight for freedom," Ahsoka protested.

"And freedom requires death? War?" the old one inquired. Skywalker and Secura looked at each other, unsure of what to say. "We came to this planet to get away from the destruction and violence of your war. Your arrival will only be our end," he continued.

"Either way, we still need your help," Skywalker said, stepping forward. "I'm afraid I can't. For my people," the old creature said as he began walking away.

"Please. Can't we have a few medical supplies? Our friend is dying!" Ahsoka pleaded. The old man stopped, and sighed. He waved his hand, and one of the locals walked forward.

"I cannot let someone die on my watch. My son, Wag Too, is a healer. He will go with you to your friend. But only one Jedi can go," the old man said. "You don't trust us?" Skywalker asked.

"We cannot afford someone kidnapping our only healer," the old one replied. Skywalker turned to Ahsoka and said "Snips. You go ahead, alright?" Ahsoka blinked in surprise, but nodded.

"Take Bly with you. Extra support. And don't argue, you'll need help if the phalones attack again," Secura added, noticing Ahsoka about to argue.

The Padawan nodded and began running in the direction they had come from. "We'll be back soon," Ahsoka called back. Wag Too jumped into the air and formed into a ball shape, rolling after Ahsoka with Bly right behind them. They ran through the grass and disappeared from sight.

Line break

Back at the campsite, Rex leaned on the side of the makeshift tent, blaster at the ready. Those creatures hadn't been back since Reaper decapitated one of them. That bady had served as Rex's dinner, and its meat hadn't been too bad after a while of cooking.

Rex heard movement from the tent and looked in. Reaper sat up, saying "Here they come." Rex leaped to attention, Reaper struggling to get up. "That's not wise," Rex warned. Reaper chuckled and said "Who said I was wise? You want wisdom, talk to Master Yoda."

Rex smiled slightly and looked around, waiting for an attack. He heard the hiss of a lightsaber blade behind him, and Reaper walked out. He wasn't holding it in reverse-style.

A phalone jumped from the grass and roared at the two. Reaper chuckled and stuck out his hand. The phalone yelped in pain as a Force Push sent it flying into the air.

Two more leaped from the grass, hissing. Reaper prepared his lightsaber. He couldn't use the Force again, or else he'd fall unconscious. The phalones charged. Rex fired a blast that hit one in the head, killing it.

The other kept charging, Reaper shoving Rex out of the way and diving to the side. The phalone smashed into the tent, knocking it into pieces. As Reaper began standing up, he sensed something behind him.

He turned to see Ahsoka, Bly, and some rolling furball approaching. "About time, princess," Reaper said as Ahsoka ran up to him. "Don't call me princess," she said, but she was happy that he was at least able to crack jokes.

Wag Too leaped and began running around the phalone with a rope. After he went around it a few times, he pulled on the rope, trying to knock the creature down by pulling out its legs. Ahsoka, Bly, and Rex went to help, all four pulling on the rope. The legs gave way. The phalone landed on its side.

Reaper stumbled forward and activated his lightsaber, ready for the kill. "Don't!" Wag Too cried. Reaper locked eyes with the beast, and then he raised his hand. The beast growled a little, and then closed its eyes.

"It's out cold. Just like me," Reaper said as he fell backwards, his lightsaber rolling out of his hand. "Whoa there, Reaper," Ahsoka said, checking him. He was breathing, but weakly.

"Don't worry about it. He's in good hands," Wag Too said. Ahsoka sighed, saying "He'd better be grateful for this."

Line break

Reaper woke up surrounded by little creatures, all of them watching him closely. "Ahsoka, help me!" He said desperately. Ahsoka walked up and asked sarcastically "The great Lord of the Sith Reaper, The Ghost King, needs the help of a teenage girl?"

Reaper chuckled slightly and looked around while saying. "Put my age into account princess," He appeared to be in some kind of hut. The furry creatures outside as the one from before came in.

"It'll be hard to heal him with that helmet on," the little guy said. Reaper turned his head and said "Could you cover up the entrance?" Ahsoka nodded and pulled a cloth over the door, away from prying eyes.

Reaper lifted his left wrist and used his right hand to push a few buttons on the comm. Then a hissing sound came from his helmet, and it moved slightly. "You're gonna have to pull that off," he said.

"Won't you die?" Ahsoka asked. "Not immediately. I can survive for a while without it," Reaper replied. Ahsoka knelt down and gently pulled the helmet off the Sith Lord's head. Ahsoka Tano and Reaper were face-to-face for the first time.

Reaper's face was much more different than she imagined. She pictured someone bald, with evil red eyes, sharp teeth, and maybe a few scars. Reaper had none of those traits.

He was handsome, she could say that much. He had olive skin. His brown eyes were so dark that they were almost black they were peaceful, carrying a sense of calm in them, but if you looked close enough you could see wisdom and pain that was way beyond his years. He has black hair that looks like he just got out of bed (messy and shaggy), but the most shocking was that he looked around her age, which Ahsoka should have expected, seeing how many hints he gave away. He didn't look evil now. He actually looked rather cute and handsome.

"I pictured you differently," Ahsoka said, a small smile on her face. Reaper smiled back, saying "I'm better-looking than you thought, right princess?" Ahsoka blushed slightly, but covered it up by rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. He needs to heal," Wag Too said as he began preparing some oil from the pods, which apparently is good for healing. Ahsoka nodded and prepared. "So long, Reaper," she said as she opened the cloth outside.

"Ahsoka," he said. She turned to see him watching her. "My name is Nico," he said. Ahsoka's eyes widened, and she walked outside partially stunned. So he did have a name.

She looked up to see the sun setting. She sensed someone approaching, and turned to see Aayla Secura walking forward. "You did good today, Padawan. Our prisoner is alive and well," Secura praised, a small smile on her face.

"I just hope he doesn't stay our prisoner. He can really help us," Ahsoka said. Secura nodded, saying "I know. I see that now. But remember, Ahsoka. Once you turn to the Dark Side, it always stays with you. Even if you turn back to the Jedi way."

Ahsoka understood what she was saying, and added "You were right, Master Secura. If I had stayed behind, he might not be here now."

Ahsoka then turned back to look at the sunset. "That may be. But I sense our troubles on this planet are not over," Secura said, watching the sunset with the Padawan. Ahsoka felt it too, but she didn't care at the moment. She just enjoyed the view, happy that she helped save a life.

**And that's that. Reaper has finally taken his helmet off, he tells Ahsoka his real name and we finally have our very first Nico/Ahsoka moment.**

**All in all I think I'm doing pretty good for my very first story on Fanfiction, if you have any questions just ask me in the reviewers box or PM me. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 15: Just because something is dark, doesn't make it evil**

Ahsoka woke up, yawning and stretching her arms over her head. She then began rubbing her eyes and stood up, looking forward to another day in the Lurmen colony. Actually, they'd only been there one day. While there, the three Jedi and two clones had decided to assist the colony with its chores and duties.

Reaper was still recovering, the cloth over his hut to hide his face from everyone else.

Ahsoka walked outside to see that Rex, Bly, Secura, and Skywalker already awake. Rex was helping a group of Lurmen balance some baskets, while Secura and Skywalker were talking with themselves, most likely about Reaper.

Ahsoka then saw Bly run up to Secura and Skywalker. Their faces looked alarmed. Ahsoka ran up and asked "What's wrong?"

"We got a Separatist ship coming our way," Bly said gravely. Ahsoka felt her blood run cold.

"You sure?" she asked, dreading the answer. Bly just nodded.

"I'm not surprised," an unfamiliar voice said behind them. They all looked up, and every jaw dropped.

There stood Reaper, his helmet tucked under his arm. He looked a lot better, with a few bandages around his arms, chest, and legs.

Since the others were too shocked too speak (even Ahsoka, who didn't expect him to show his face to the rest of the group), Reaper continued speaking. "Dooku normally sends ships into neutral territory for extra firepower and tactical advantage. I always tried to stop it, but I couldn't," he said.

Skywalker was the first to come to his senses. "Well, we need to stop them. That part's obvious," he said, looking into the distance.

"I wouldn't recommend fighting them head-on," Reaper said, his eyes locked on the approaching ship.

Ahsoka understood what he meant. "If we attack, they might call for reinforcements. The Lurmen won't stand a chance!" she said.

Reaper nodded, saying "Precisely."

"We better decide quickly," Rex said as the ship landed a short distance from the village.

"Maybe I can talk to them. Get them to leave," Reaper suggested.

"Then you'd have to go with them, and you're too valuable a prisoner," Secura protested.

At that moment, the old leader of the Lurmen, Tee Watt Kaa, walked forward. "I should have known your enemies would follow you here!" he said angrily.

"They would've come here anyway. They don't know we're here," Reaper protested.

"And they must not find out. If they did, they would annihilate this village, us with it," Secura said.

"You must leave and hide, before they find you," Kaa told them.

"And what about you? The Separatists will try to take over your village," Skywalker told the diminutive leader.

"If they do, then we will not fight them. We will remain neutral, no matter what," Kaa said as he turned to leave.

"This isn't gonna go well," Reaper said as he put his helmet back on. Ahsoka stared at him, and he said "What?"

His voice was back to that deep, terrifying tone it had when they first met. "Why did you show your face? I thought you were trying to hide it," Ahsoka questioned.

"I thought I'd see the light of day with my own eyes for once. It's hard to do through a helmet," he said as he turned toward his hut, limping slightly while he walked away.

Line break

As Kaa went to meet the new "visitors", the others were getting ready to leave, Wag Too helped Ahsoka pack some bags full of food while Skywalker secured a way to leave.

The clones attempted to help Reaper, whose renewed deep, dark voice said "Don't worry. I'm okay enough to walk." While waiting, the Sith Lord began polishing his lightsabers.

Secura felt a surge of anger. Reaper had killed numerous Jedi to get those lightsabers. But the dark warrior picked that up easily.

"I don't blame you for feeling angry," he said, not looking up. She was about to protest with some story about how Jedi didn't get angry when Skywalker walked back in.

"Okay, let's go," he ordered, waving them forward. Reaper put his lightsabers back on his belt and stood, groaning slightly.

Line break

Kaa walked up to the ship, a group of battle droids standing nearby a rather large Neimoidian.

"I am General Lok Durd," the Neimoidian said in a flamboyant fashion.

"I am Tee Watt Kaa, of the Lurmen colony. How may I help you?" the Lurmen leader asked.

"You are now under the protection of the Separatist Alliance. You should consider you and your people lucky," Durd said as he walked forward, past Kaa. Kaa wanted to protest, but he had a suspicion the Separatist general wouldn't listen.

Then Kaa heard the general say something that chilled his bones. "Ransack this place," the overweight Neimoidian commanded. The battle droids complied, walking into the village and causing mayhem.

They knocked over a few huts, smashed canopies, broke baskets. And then they began opening fire.

"Why are they attacking us?!" Wag Too asked in alarm.

Reaper spoke up, saying "Dooku's tactics. He'll attack anyone. That's what the battle droids are for." Then the Sith reached for his lightsaber.

"Don't do it. The second they discover us, it's the end of the Lurmen," Secura said, holding her arm out in front of Reaper to block him.

"We just gotta make it to the grass without being seen," Skywalker said, pointing at the tall plants.

The group snuck away, Reaper muttering something about "That fat slob Lok Durd."

Line break

After a while, the group stopped in a clearing a distance from the village. Ahsoka, Skywalker, and the two clone troopers were sitting down, eating some fruit. Secura stood, watching over the grass, while Reaper paced back and forth.

"You need to learn patience," Secura said to their Sith prisoner. Reaper gave a small huff, never stopping his pacing.

"You should sit and rest. You're still injured," Skywalker suggested.

"I'm fine. Just nervous. I don't like this. Why would Dooku send such a small force to this planet?" the Sith said, stopping his pacing.

"Maybe he knows the Lurmen won't fight back. Like they have no pride," Rex said.

Ahsoka shrugged and said "I call it no courage."

"Sometimes it takes courage to stick to your beliefs, Ahsoka," Secura chastised.

Reaper turned to her and said "And my belief is that we have to get off this planet. And there's only one place here with a ship."

"The Separatists," Ahsoka finished.

Bly stood up, saying "This oughta be fun."

"How do we find them?" Skywalker asked.

Reaper pointed lazily into some nearby grass. Everyone looked to see a probe droid float from the grass. "Get it!" Ahsoka yelled, jumping up.

The probe droid attempted to flee, but something held it in place. Reaper stood there calmly, his left hand in a claw-like shape. "You knew it was there?" Secura asked.

Reaper nodded and said "I disabled its transmissions. No worries."

Skywalker walked toward the droid, which struggled slightly. The Jedi then used his communicator and hacked into the droid with a cable, a hologram of a base appearing.

"Alright, now we know where they are," Skywalker said cheerfully as he pulled the cable out from the droid. Reaper casually closed his fingers, the probe droid getting crushed by the Force and falling to the ground.

"Okay, it looks like there's one of those giant trees near the base. We can use that to scout the clankers," Bly noted while looking at the hologram.

"Sounds like a plan. Now let's go, I want to get to Coruscant as soon as possible," Reaper said happily as he headed in the direction of the base.

"Is he joking?" Secura asked.

"With him, you never know," Ahsoka said, smiling and marching after The Ghost King.

Line break

Pretty soon, all six were standing at the top of one of the death-trees. Reaper was using a built-in zoom option in his helmet to scout the base. "I might have miscalculated," Reaper muttered.

"They've got some heavy defenses, and a lot of troops," Reaper reported. He continued searching until he saw something promising. "A small shuttle. That's our way out," he said.

Then he saw something bad. "Oh no. They've finished it," he said gravely.

"Finished what?" Ahsoka asked.

"The defoliator," Reaper said. Before anyone could ask, he said "It's a weapon meant to kill organic matter, but leave things like metal completely intact. Let's the Separatists kill their enemies, but leave their battle droids in perfect condition."

The others were thunderstruck. "So what're they doing here?" Bly asked.

"I think they're about to test it on their droids. We never had a chance for field tests. Things usually went wrong. It's a very unstable weapon," Reaper said dryly, throwing a glance at the three Jedi.

"Well, we'll need a closer look. Me and Rex'll check it out," Bly said as he and the Captain rappelled down to the ground. Reaper watched as two battle droids walked away from the base into a clearing. And that Rex and Bly were getting near their position.

"Uh oh," Reaper muttered.

"What?" Secura asked in alarm.

"I think Durd's about to test the defoliator. And Rex and Bly are in the hot zone," Reaper told her.

As soon as he finished that sentence, a projectile appeared on the horizon. "Here it goes," Skywalker said apprehensively.

The soldiers seemed to understand immediately, as they turned and started running back towards the tree. The missile hit the ground next to the battle droids. When it exploded, it created a wave of fiery death.

The flames flew toward Rex and Bly. They were too far from the tree...

Then they felt themselves being lifted into the air by an unseen force. They flew up towards the tree, the explosion burning the ground behind them. Ahsoka, Secura, and Skywalker turned to see Reaper holding his hands in the air. He had saved the two clone troopers.

As he lowered them onto the branch, they all looked over the burned area.

"This is... Horrible," Ahsoka said in horror.

"And what they're gonna do next might be worse," Reaper said. All heads turned to him. "They have yet to test it on live creatures. And we've got a whole village of creatures who refuse to resist," he explained.

Ahsoka felt a chill in her bones. Reaper was probably right. Why else would they bring the weapon to this planet?

"Dooku would really do something like this? I thought he had some shred of mercy in him," Skywalker said darkly.

Reaper chuckled and said "You don't know Dooku that well, do you?"

"Regardless, we have to help the Lurmen," Secura cut in.

"Alright. First we cut the droids' communications back at their base and cripple them. Then we take that shuttle and help out the Lurmen," Skywalker told them. They nodded and began planning.

Line break

It was night time at the droid base. It was quiet, but that doesn't mean they let down their guard. Four battle droids stood at the gate inside the base. Their blasters were at the ready, waiting for an attack. What they didn't expect was a dark form emerging from the tall grass with a prisoner.

"Halt. Who are you?" one of the droids asked. The dark figure growled and wrapped his fingers into a fist. The battle droid that questioned him had its head crushed, it's useless body falling to the ground.

"Recognize me now?" he asked.

"Yes General Reaper!" one of the other droids said. They then looked at his prisoner. A young Togruta girl that had her wrists tied behind her back with some kind of vine. She looked miserable, and maybe slightly embarrassed.

"I need to get inside. I wish to... Interrogate this Jedi scum," he said darkly, his creepy breathing continuing.

"Yes sir," one of the droids said. It motioned to a guard tower, and the main gate opened. Reaper nodded and gave the Togruta a shove. She threw a glare at her Sith captor. Then she walked forward grudgingly.

Reaper followed her, chuckling slightly. When the gates closed behind them, Ahsoka muttered "Was the shove necessary?"

Reaper shrugged and said "Probably not. But I'm a slave to appearances." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and continued her role as the sad prisoner.

Now, when Reaper walked inside through the gates, the three remaining battle droids on duty turned to watch him walk inside. And when they turned, three figures jumped behind them, grabbed their heads, and twisted them. All three droids had their heads pulled from their bodies, leaving no guards at the gate. "Nice work boys," Skywalker said to Rex and Bly as he threw down the battle droid head in his hands to the ground.

Line break

The five battle droids in the communications tower jumped in surprise when the door opened behind them suddenly. In walked Reaper, the Togruta prisoner falling to the floor in front of him.

"Oh. I think I took a wrong turn," Reaper said in an embarrassed tone. "Can anyone give me directions?" he asked. One of the battle droids walked up to speak to him. And then he struck.

He lashed out with a kick, the battle droid stumbling back. Ahsoka stuck out her foot, and the droid tripped over her leg. The other droids turned, and Reaper threw his hands forward. Black fire flew forth, striking the four battle droids. They all jumped and started to melt from the heat. Reaper then casually lit up his lightsaber and stabbed down, hitting the fifth battle droid.

Ahsoka stood up, and Reaper cut the vines off her hands. He then pulled her lightsaber off his belt and held it out. "You have got to teach me how to make that fire," Ahsoka said, looking over the destroyed droids with a smirk and taking her lightsaber.

"I might, if I can" he said casually. Ahsoka smiled and looked out the window. She saw a blue lightsaber blade swinging in the dark, destroying the last of the battle droids on the elevated walkways on the walls.

Reaper waited, and then held his hand out. The gate inside opened, and Skywalker ran in, followed by Bly and Rex. They hid behind some crates and waited for a couple of battle droids to pass before taking them out.

"This is going better than I thought it would," Reaper muttered , impressed. He and Ahsoka headed for the exit, ready to meet with their comrades.

Line break

Ten minutes and a whole bunch of dead battle droids later, the six heroes met up at the shuttle. "Good work, everyone," Secura praised. That mission had gone smoothly.

"Yeah. But now comes the hard part. No sneaking around this time," Reaper said. They all nodded. Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Think we could use those?" Reaper asked, gesturing behind them.

There appeared to be two gray boxes lying nearby. They looked plain, but they all knew what they were. "Shield generators! Let's take 'em with us," Bly said as he and Rex went to secure the generators. Luckily they came with hover technology, so Bly and Rex didn't have to carry them.

They all climbed into the shuttle, Skywalker and Ahsoka at the controls. They took off, anxiously awaiting the oncoming battle.

Line break

It was morning in the Lurmen village when a ship appeared and landed nearby. The shuttles rear doors opened, and out walked the six heroes from before.

"What are you doing here? Your presense will put us in danger!" Kaa protested.

"Little too late for that. The Separatists are on their way. Ready to incinerate this village," Reaper said out loud, so all the Lurmen could hear.

"If that is the way it must be, then very well. We will not abandon our homes," Kaa said stubbornly.

Ahsoka and Reaper sighed in exasperation. "Well, let's get to work," Skywalker said, heading back to the ship to get the shield generators.

Line break

Just as Skywalker and Rex finished setting up the generators, Reaper spotted the enemy on the horizon.

When he reported this, Secura turned and said "Set up the blockade."

Ahsoka and Skywalker nodded. They then used the Force to pull in some spare giant pods from the village as a kind of wall. It wasn't perfect, but it was something.

Secura turned back to Reaper to issue orders to him, but he wasn't there. She gasped as she looked toward the enemy forces. Reaper was running head-on towards them. "Oh no," she said in a whisper.

Line break

Lok Durd was busy fantasizing about a promotion when the battle droid lieutenant said "Sir, we have someone approaching from the village."

"Is it that foolish old creature?" Durd asked, annoyed.

"No sir. It looks like... General Reaper," the droid reported. Durd immediately jumped to attention.

"Reaper? Here?!" he asked in alarm. He had met the Sith Lord once before. And he had been scared to death during that encounter.

The dark form reached the forces, and it was indeed Reaper. He looked badly injured though. "General Lok Durd," the Sith Lord said with a hint of contempt in his voice.

"Um, uh... Hello, um, Lord Reaper. We were, um, about to test our defoliator. We finally have it working right," Durd said nervously.

"You're about to test it on innocent creatures. I won't allow it," Reaper growled.

"Well, it's just, uh... Count Dooku's orders, sir," Durd said, smiling sheepishly.

"Then get Dooku on the comm, NOW," Reaper said dangerously. Durd nodded and activated the communicator on the tank, an image of Dooku appearing in front of Reaper.

"I knew your death was too much to ask for," Dooku sighed.

"Bite me. Call off this attack," Reaper barked. Dooku gave a cruel smile.

"Just one problem: I know you surrendered to the Jedi. They're probably with you right now, protecting these colonists. You have seceded from the Separatists. You betrayed us." Dooku turned to Lok Durd.

"Durd. Reaper is no longer part of the Separatist army. If you kill him, I can promise you a substantial bonus," Dooku said before cutting the transmission.

"Sounds like a good deal to me," Durd said as he waved his hand forward. The droids advanced and aimed their blasters. Reaper sighed and jumped into the air. He stiffened up his body as he released a Repulse.

All nearby droids were knocked away. The tanks then began opening fire on the ex-Sith Lord. He began dodging left and right, retreating back to the Lurmen village. When he got far enough away, Durd ordered "Prepare the defoliator!"

Reaper jumped over the seed pod wall and leaned against one of the pods, panting.

"So how'd it go?" Ahsoka asked, a hint of amusement on her face.

"Well, Dooku kicked me out of the Separatist army, and Durd's preparing to fire his weapon. I'd say it went well," he said, responding to her humour.

"What about the Lurmen?" Reaper then asked, turning serious.

"They can't help us. They have to respect the code they were raised by," Skywalker responded. Reaper shook his head in exasperation.

Meanwhile, Lok Durd saw that the defoliator was ready. "Hello bonus. Fire!" he yelled. The defoliator fired its first missile, the projectile flying into the air.

"Incoming!" Secura yelled as she hopped down from one of the seed pods. "Shields up! Now!" Skywalker commanded. Rex and Bly followed the order, both troopers activating their respective shield generators.

The light blue shields began powering up, surrounding the village in seconds. "And the bloodbath begins," Reaper said in what sounded like an excited tone.

The shell hit a distance away from the village. And then the familiar wave of fire and death began rapidly approaching the Lurmen village. Everyone tensed up, hoping the shields held strong against this powerful new weapon.

The fire wave hit the shield. Everyone held their breath...

And exhaled as the shields held, and the fire went around the dome-shaped protection. "Now they're gonna have to come and fight us face-to-face," Skywalker said, pulling his lightsaber off his belt.

The others followed suit as Lok Durd sent out the first wave of battle droids. "That's a lot of clankers," Ahsoka said.

"The more the merrier," Reaper responded as he charged out of the protection of the shield.

"Joking, skilled, and eager for battle. He reminds me a lot of you, Skywalker," Secura noted. Skywalker was about to deny it, but he knew she was right.

"Move it!" Reaper yelled back at them. The five other warriors stepped out of the shield. The four lightsaber-wielders all got into their own battle stance. Reaper resumed his reverse-Shien grip.

"It's good to be back in the fight," Reaper said as the droids approached. They opened fire, and Reaper, Secura, Ahsoka, and Skywalker charged, deflecting the blaster bolts.

They ran into the midst of the battle droids. They all split up, giving each other room to do their own droid slaughtering. Skywalker was the most aggressive, charging in, slicing like a madman and even punching a few droids.

Ahsoka and Secura were more agile, jumping over droids and surprising them or dodging blaster fire. But Reaper's combat was... Different. He moved in a whirlwind of darkness. He spun around, flipped, ducked, jumped, and ripped his way through the droids. He was doing advanced moves that few Jedi could replicate and even moves that have never been seen before. Each one of his motions moved smoothly into each other, allowing maximum destruction. It was beauty in a lethal form.

It wasn't long before most of the battle droids were cut down. Then it kept dwindling down until Reaper crushed the last one with a Force Grip.

"First wave's down, sir," the lieutenant droid said to Durd.

Durd sighed and ordered "Squads two and three! Go!"

"That was too easy," Ahsoka said suspiciously.

"Of course it was. That was just a warm-up," Reaper responded, pointing his pale finger in the direction of the enemy tanks.

The approaching droids opened fire, and within seconds, the group was overrun.

"We need to split up! Two of us protect the village, the other two get the weapon!" Reaper yelled. The others nodded their heads. The droids were beginning to sneak past them. To the village.

Bly and Rex were trying to hold the droids off, but they weren't faring too well. "Retreat!" Bly ordered. He and Rex ran through the shield, back into the village.

Skywalker and Secura charged forward towards the weapon, while Reaper and Ahsoka ran for the village.

Bly and Rex jumped over the pods to escape the oncoming battle droids, who proceeded to blast their way through the barrier. When they broke through, Bly and Rex crouched down, opening fire once more.

One of the battle droids then managed to destroy a shield generator.

Luckily, Reaper and Ahsoka appeared, slicing through the droid offense. They both charged the droids, using their own styles to take down the clankers.

But it wasn't enough, as even more battle droids began showing up. They all fired at the last shield generator, which was destroyed. The light blue dome that had protected the village dispersed within seconds, leaving the Lurmen defenseless.

Line break

"The shields are gone! Resume attack!" Durd commanded.

"Uh, sir?" the lieutenant droid said, pointing in the direction of the village. Two Jedi were approaching, a human male and a Twi'Lek female.

"Blast them!" Durd shouted. The two tanks opened fire on the Jedi, but it was useless. They were dodging just as easily as Reaper had done.

When they reached the enemy, Skywalker went to work on the tanks while Secura began chopping down the droids. Then they both converged on the defoliator, hacking and slashing at it until it was completely destroyed.

Durd immediately jumped from his tank and began to run, but found himself floating into the air. Skywalker stood with his hand outstretched, a smug look on his face. "There goes my bonus," Durd said miserably.

Line break

Back in the village, Reaper and Ahsoka were doing their best to finish off the battle droids. But there were just too many. Until Wag Too and a few Lurmen decided to make a stand.

"I forbid you to fight in this battle!" Kaa yelled at his son.

"They're destroying our home, father. We need to defend ourselves! We have to do this!" Wag Too snapped at his father as he and a few other Lurmen marched toward the battle.

Ahsoka and Reaper watched as the Lurmen charged in, using their agility to string some vines around the battle droids' legs. "Get ready," Reaper said to Ahsoka.

The Lurmen fighters wrapped around most of the droids, and then they pulled. The droids were all tangled and fell over, leaving them completely defenseless. Ahsoka easily ran around them, slicing their heads off with minimal effort.

Only a dozen remained, and Reaper said "I'll handle these." He then put his lightsaber back on his belt. The droids prepared to fire, but Reaper shot a small bolt of black Force Lightning at one of them.

The droid hit with the Lightning wasn't destroyed, but his body began flickering. "What the-?" the droid managed to say. Then Reaper opened his hand wide. The droid appeared to stretch a little bit... It then let out a yell of terror, and then it exploded.

From the droid's exploding body came more black Force Lightning, striking the remaining clankers and destroying them.

"I've been meaning to try that out," Reaper said cheerfully as he turned to the villagers. The Lurmen began cheering at their victory, and Ahsoka walked over to Reaper.

"Still think you can't be good?" she asked him smugly.

"Haha," Reaper responded. Ahsoka rolled her eyes in a joking manner and watched as the Lurmen continued celebrating.

Line break

A short while later, Rex and Bly were securing Durd on the shuttle.

Secura was talking with Kaa, while Ahsoka, Reaper, and Skywalker were talking about what was going to happen when they got back to Coruscant.

Their discussion was interrupted when Wag Too walked over. "Thank you for saving our village," he said to them, smiling.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without your help," Reaper said modestly.

"He's right," Ahsoka agreed. Wag Too then looked behind them. They turned to see Secura approaching with Tee Watt Kaa.

"I guess we do owe you thanks," Kaa said, somewhat grudgingly.

"But I must wonder. At what cost?" he added, looking up to see the Republic cruisers flying overhead.

Line break

Soon, the heroes were in the shuttle, and flying up towards one of the cruisers.

"Well, I think we all learned a valuable lesson from all this," Reaper said.

"That no one's above a second chance?" Ahsoka suggested.

Skywalker shook his head, saying "No, it's that we must sometimes fight for what should be ours."

Reaper looked back and forth between them and said "I was thinking something like 'Never let a woman fly the ship'."

Ahsoka gave him a playful punch in the arm while Skywalker laughed. For the first time that he could remember, Reaper was actually... Happy. And it was nice. Until, of course, he got back to Coruscant. Then came the politics. And oh how Reaper hated politics.

**Well I had fun writing that chapter, putting in a few jokes a long with it.**

**Anyway I wanted to talk to you all about sequels alright, I'm going to be mainly focusing on each season of The Clone War. So once I reach the end of season one that'll be the end of this story, I'll be writing another story for season two.**

**Oh and thank you to those people who wished me a happy birthday.**

**If you have any questions just ask me in the reviewers box or PM me. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**I have edited this chapter so it's just a bit longer now, but only by a bit, someone pointed something out and I have corrected it.**

**(Even if it was just a small mistake)**

**Chapter 16: My Name Is Nico**

Reaper sat outside the Chancellor's office, six clone troopers standing near him. Sitting across from him was Luminara Unduli and her padawan, who she had introduced as Barriss Offee.

There was silence for the most part, except for the breathing from Reaper's helmet.

"So here we are again," Reaper asked lightly. Luminara gave a small smile.

"It appears so," she said. Reaper glanced at Barriss Offee, who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Your padawan looks nervous," Reaper noted.

"What do you expect? Stories about you have struck fear in padawans, younglings, and even full Jedi," Luminara told him. Reaper felt a twinge of guilt.

"I guess I should've expected that," Reaper said quietly. It took a few moments before Luminara understood what she had said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" she began, but the door to the Chancellor's office opened, and out stepped Ahsoka.

"He wants to see you now," She said to Reaper.

Line break

Reaper walked into the large office, all eyes on him. He didn't expect so many people to be there. Behind the desk sat the Chancellor, who looked deep in thought.

Around the room were multiple guards, their weapons at the ready. Luminara walked behind Reaper while Barriss stayed in the hallway, closing the door.

Around the room were multiple figures Reaper knew all-too-well. Jedi Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto were spread out around the room. Anakin Skywalker was there too, of course. In seats nearby were Senators Padme Amidala, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis. Also there was that gold protocol droid Reaper had shocked on the _Malevolence _and the two clone troopers from Maridun. Rex and Bly.

All heads turned to the Sith Lord in the room. He could tell from their thoughts that most of them were unsure of what to do with him. Reaper approached the center of the room and stopped.

"General Reaper. We meet at last," the Chancellor said pleasantly.

"To be honest, I expected our first meeting to be under different circumstances," Reaper said. A few eyebrows raised, but the Chancellor chuckled lightly.

"Please, have a seat," he offered, gesturing to a chair. Reaper cautiously sat down, throwing a few glances to the assembled Jedi around him. All of them were nervous, but some threw him small smiles.

"So why am I here?" Reaper asked.

"You surrendered to us, general. You tell us why you are here," The Chancellor told him.

_Great, he's using riddles, _Reaper thought sarcastically. So Reaper leaned forward and spoke. "Truthfully, I don't know why I'm here. Never once during this whole war did I consider surrendering to the Republic. But I did, and I wound up here. So now, my fate is in your hands, Chancellor."

There was a silence that followed, and the Chancellor gave a small smile. "Something must have changed your mind. After all, you did surrender," he said.

Reaper shrugged and said "I just got tired of the same old routine. Do missions for Dooku, kill clones and Jedi, take a lightsaber or two, repeat. Not to mention Dooku attacking innocent colonies. Bottom line: I'm not with the Separatists anymore."

Then Yoda stepped forward. Reaper looked at him, as did the Chancellor. "This boy…Gifted with the Force he is. Made your decision, have you?" the small Master asked the Chancellor.

Reaper had no idea what they were talking about until the Chancellor nodded and turned to him. "General Reaper. As you may have noticed, most people in this room are people you have fought against. They've all been summoned here to discuss your future, and we've come to a decision," the Chancellor said.

Mace Windu walked forward this time and spoke. "We believe in the promise of redemption. You have shown us many times that the Dark Side has not completely taken you over," he told the handicapped Sith Lord.

"Okay. Where is this going?" Reaper asked cautiously.

The Chancellor finished with "If you are willing, the Jedi would like to take you in and make you a member of the Jedi Order."

Reaper's ears were ringing. Did he really mean that? Did the Jedi really want him in their order? The Chancellor was allowing this? Reaper's mind was spinning with questions and scenarios. But before he could give a response, the Chancellor spoke up. "Also, we have noticed that you have to wear that helmet to survive. Senator Amidala is willing to donate a large sum of credits for an operation to have the damage done to your lungs repaired," he said, gesturing to the Senator. Out of all the people there…She was the one helping Reaper?

Reaper was amazed he didn't faint. But he pulled his thoughts together to say something. "These are two generous offers, Chancellor. Only a mad man would back down from it. But I have to make one last small request," he said.

The Chancellor raised an eyebrow and asked "What might that be?"

"I wish to take a ship to Raxus Prime," Reaper said simply. He could easily sense the confusion throughout the room.

"Why would you want to go to Raxus Prime?" Palpatine asked.

"Call it a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Something's telling me I have to go there. I might find something important," Reaper told him.

The Chancellor was silent for a few moments. Then he sighed and said "Very well. But first Senator Garm Bel Iblis has a question for you."

Reaper turned to the Senator in question, "Thank you Chancellor, I was just wondering why you had the title Ghost King." Bel Iblis states, and Reaper could feel every one in the room's curiosity peak.

"I was given that title, because I am able to bring whoever I wish, back from the dead." There were many reactions to this.

The senators, Ahsoka and the clones seemed shocked at Reapers statement, the Jedi kept their faces impassive but Reaper could sense that they were shocked as well, Skywalker looked at me impassively but for some reason Reaper could feel hope coming from him for some reason, but the most weirdest reaction came from the Chancellor, who had a calm look on his face and he couldn't feel any shock coming from him, as if he already knew that Reaper could do that.

Before anyone could comment, Reaper turned back to the Chancellor "Could I go now?" He asked.

"Yes. But you will be escorted by a Jedi. As a precaution." The Chancellor said.

Reaper nodded and stood, as did everyone else in the room. "Thank you, Chancellor," Reaper said, bowing.

The Chancellor smiled and said "Welcome to the Republic, Reaper."

Reaper shook his head, saying "No. I'm not Reaper anymore. My name is Nico." The confusion and shock from earlier was now turned into just shock.

"Very well, Nico. How soon do you wish to leave for Raxus Prime?" the Chancellor asked.

"As soon as possible," Reaper/Nico responded.

The Chancellor nodded and said "I'll send for a ship. Good luck."

_Thank the Force that didn't last long,_ Nico thought. At least he had avoided the long hellish road of politics.

Line break

The Chancellor's office was cleared out. Most of the Jedi nodded to Nico, then left._ Guess that's the warmest welcome I'll get from them,_ he thought. Then out walked Skywalker, Secura, Ahsoka, Shaak Ti and Luminara.

"Look's like that day has come," Shaak Ti said to him, smiling.

"Looks like it," he said. The two bowed to each other, and Shaak Ti walked away. Nico turned to the four remaining Jedi. Well, three Jedi and padawan.

"So…What happens now?" he asked.

"That's for the council to decide. They are your masters now," Secura told him.

"I guess that makes the three of you my superiors," Nico said, referring to Skywalker, Secura, and Luminara.

"I guess it does," Skywalker said, smirking. Nico sighed in annoyance, but straightened when he saw Masters Windu and Yoda walking out of the Chancellor's office.

"You are to go with Skywalker and Tano to Raxus Prime. When you get back, we'll discuss your future in the order," Windu told Nico.

"Yes…Master."

Windu nodded and walked away, but Yoda stayed behind. "A powerful Jedi you will be, young Nico. But control your dark urges, you must. Have faith in you, I do," The diminutive Master said before walking away.

The other Jedi were stunned. Yoda had just met the boy, and already he was believing Nico could be turned to the light.

"Before we go, I have something I need to do," Nico said to Skywalker.

"What might that be?" The aforementioned Jedi questioned.

Nico gestured to the lightsabers on his belt. "I've got to give these to the Temple. They aren't mine anymore. They're just horrible trophies," he said bitterly.

"I'll take them with me. You go to Raxus Prime," Secura said, holding out her hand. Nico pulled his belt off, removed his Sith lightsaber, and gave the belt to Secura.

"And as for this..." He said, looking at his Sith lightsaber. In a quick movement, the Sith lightsaber let out a loud crack as it was crushed into a ball shape.

"What will you use on Raxus Prime?" Skywalker asked.

"I don't know," Nico shrugged. "But I'm never going to use this again."

"You should get going," Luminara said. Nico nodded and bowed to the two Jedi Masters before walking away, Skywalker and Ahsoka behind him.

Skywalker sensed something was wrong and looked at his new ally. "What's wrong, Nico?" He asked.

The ex-Sith Lord looked up and said, "It's just...I never told anyone that my lungs were the problem. How did Palpatine know?"

**Well there you go Reaper is now going to be officially known as Nico now. I know this chapter is short but it is just a filler, don't expect me to update for a while I've got revision to do for my GCSE's.**

**Oh and I've also noticed that I've made Nico act like a child of Mars/Ares LoL.**

**And I have to say thank you to Lightningscar for telling me something that I could improve on. I hope my change is good enough. And as for Nico being OOC, well first of all I am not having Nico be *Spoiler alert for HoH* gay in my story (Got nothing against them, I'm just pissed of they made my favourite character on PJO gay.) and second I am not going to have him act like a very dark gloomy fifteen year old. I mean when we first met Nico he was a hyper nerdy ten year old boy now four years later he's a tortured soul (quite literally).**

**Now to answer some questions.**

**Guest 10/17/13 . chapter 14 **

How do you make a fanfiction profile? I have been trying to make one for a while now.

**I honestly don't know how to answer that question...You know when I say at the end of these things if you want to ask me any questions just PM me or review, I mean questions about the story.**

******Guest 10/18/13 . chapter 14 **

? are Nico and Ahsoka falling in love?

***Raises eyebrow* I think you can guess the answer to that question.**

**If you have any question just ask me in the reviewers box or PM me. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**Chapter 17: The Junkyard of the galaxy**

On the bridge of the Resolute, Yularen eyed Nico with suspicion, as did most of the clones there. Yularen had heard that they were getting a visitor. He didn't expect the dark form of The Ghost King to show up.

"Admiral, plot a course for Raxus Prime," Skywalker ordered. Yularen nodded and sent a few troopers on the job, still keeping his eyes on the dark figure.

"You got a problem?" Nico asked him. Yularen blinked and turned away. Skywalker rolled his eyes. He knew something like this was gonna happen. It was only a matter of time before the rest of the crew followed.

Nico walked up to Skywalker and asked "So what do you think of all this? The idea of me being a Jedi?"

Skywalker shrugged. "You never know. If there's anything I've learned, it's that life is full of surprises. But I think it's a wise choice. We could use your help in this war," he said. Nico thought about that for a few moments.

Then the helmeted man began to walk away, not saying a word. On his way out, Admiral Yularen shot him a look. Nico threw him a glare from under the helmet before walking through the doors, which closed behind him.

Line break

Ahsoka sat in the_ Twilight_ with R2, checking all systems in preparation for the landing on Raxus Prime. R2 gave a few beeps to say that all systems were clear. "Thanks Artooie," Ahsoka said, a little halfheartedly. Reaper was going by his real name, ready to become a Jedi, and get his lungs repaired. Why did she feel so uneasy? Shouldn't she feel happy?

Behind her, a familiar noise popped up. She turned in her seat to see Nico standing in the doorway, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Came to check up on you. You've been quiet since the meeting with the chancellor," he explained.

Ahsoka just shrugged and said "I know you're with us now, but I can't help but feel something is wrong. Like something's going to happen."

Nico walked forward and sat down in the seat next to the teenage Togruta girl. "I've had that feeling before. Trust your instincts, Ahsoka. They're usually right," Nico told her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

Nico chuckled under the helmet and said "I'm on your side now, aren't I?"

Line break

After a while of Nico talking with Ahsoka, Skywalker called on Ahsoka's wrist comm. "Ahsoka, have you seen Nico anywhere?" he asked.

The padawan nodded, despite the fact that Skywalker couldn't see her, and said "He's right here. We're in the_ Twilight_."

"Good thinking. We're getting close to Raxus Prime, so I'll head your way and we'll land on arrival," Skywalker said before cutting the transmission.

"So what's the plan when we get there?" Ahsoka asked him.

Nico was quiet for a moment, then said "I have no idea."

"Please tell me you're joking," Ahsoka said. Nico didn't respond. "So we're just going to Raxus Prime, the junkyard world filled with thieves and psychos, and we don't have a plan or any idea why we're going there?" Ahsoka asked, annoyed.

"That pretty much sums it up," Nico said, his helmet hiding his smile. Ahsoka sighed and leaned back in her seat. A few minutes passed in silence.

"I do believe that's _my_ chair," a familiar voice said behind them. Ahsoka and Nico turned to see Skywalker standing there, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't see your name on it," Ahsoka said irritably.

"Good point. Remind me to do that when I get the chance," Skywaler said thoughtfully.

Nico chuckled and asked "We there?"

Skywalker nodded, heading for the seat that he had just kicked Ahsoka out of. Ahsoka stood next to Nico, giving him a piercing glare. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"That's my chair," she said smirking.

"I don't see your name on it," Nico shot back, his deeply amplified voice almost drowning out the humour.

Ahsoka sighed and walked toward the seats on the other side of the ship. Skywalker chuckled as he activated the_ Twilights_ systems.

In a few seconds, the ship flew from the _Resolute_, heading for the junkyard planet below.

Line break

Ahsoka was getting frustrated as she climbed over another pile of trash, her boots moving bits of scrap as she walked. Nico was ahead or her, the trash not even hindering him.

Skywalker was searching through more of the junk, looking for…Something.

"Okay, so what are we doing here?" Ahsoka asked, annoyed.

Nico sighed and said "I don't know. I feel like I should be here, but I don't know why. Or where to even go."

So the trio looked around, jumping over trash heaps while searching through them at the same time. The group was getting more and more frustrated.

But Skywalker sensed Nico's frustration turning into anger. After a couple of hours, Nico was becoming furious. "Nico…" Skywalker said cautiously. But it was too late.

The young warrior let out a cry of rage and threw his hands forward. The Force flew into that direction, and the nearby junk was tossed away in what looked like some kind of tidal wave. In seconds, the area had become a clearing.

Nico walked to the left and pulled both his hands to his right side. He stood still, then pushed both hands forward. Once again, the junk was cleared.

Skywalker and Ahsoka remained silent as Nico continued the process multiple times, creating a large clearing, bit by bit. He was turning away from the Dark Side. He needed a way to release his anger.

Finally, he seemed to be tiring out. Nico walked slowly to one last junk pile. _Father…If you can hear me…Please, give me some help,_ he thought as he held up one hand.

He gave a somewhat weaker push, and about half of the trash flew away. Skywalker and Ahsoka walked forward as Nico fell to his knees, panting in exhaustion.

Ahsoka put a hand on Nico's shoulder as Skywalker called in on the comm. "_Resolute_, this is Skywalker, we're on our way," he said. Skywalker then turned to Nico, "We need to head back."

Nico sighed as stood up, turning to walk away. As he began to take a step, he heard a bit of the junk behind him fall with a loud clattering noise. Nico threw a quick glance behind him. And froze.

Ahsoka and Skywalker were a few meters away before they noticed that Nico wasn't with them. They turned to see their new ally staring at the pile of trash he had just moved.

But when they looked, they saw what he was staring at.

In the junk pile, sticking out ever so slightly, was the back engine of a ship with an entrance and at the top of that entrance the name of the ship was written in galactic basic: Chaos.

Line break

After about two minutes of walking through the ship, the trio end up in what seems like some kind of hanger. The two Jedi had there lightsabers turned on so they could see through the ship. They advanced through the ship more, but then paused at the first bulkhead. Next to the bulkhead, a pedestal glowed, and Nico and the Jedi looked at it curiously. Then a shape of a woman appeared.

"Greetings sentient lifeform, I am a holo recording of Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, you may ask me any questions that you desire as long as I am deemed to answer them." 'Athena' stated. Ahsoka and Skywalker shared a glance, while Skywalker looked slightly amused Ahsoka looked miffed, Goddess? She asked herself.

Nico though was staring at the holo of the lady with wide eyes, (which the Jedi couldn't see because of the helmet), _I've seen her before in one of those visions that I've had_, Nico thought to himself, _the one with the twelve giant thrones and giant humans_. Nico shakes his head slightly to get over his shock.

"What is this ship?" Skywalker asked, seeing how he was the only one who wasn't in shock.

"I have already answered that question please ask another one." 'Athena' stated, which confused them.

"Who did you answer the question for?" Nico asked, already knowing, yet dreading the answer. 'Athena's' hologram winked off, only to be replaced by an old man with a brown cape.

"Dooku," Skywalker said, like it was a curse.

"When did Dooku come here?" Ahsoka asked.

"Aproximatly one year, nine months, two weeks, five days, seven hours and fifty-seven minutes ago." 'Athena' stated, as her hologram came back to life getting rid of the ugly mug of Dooku's face.

"Who owns this ship?" Skywalker asked, trying to get as much info on the ship as possible.

"No one owns this ship, it was created to send a son of Hades into exile." 'Athena' stated.

"What is a son of Hades?" Nico asked

"I have already answered that question please ask another." 'Athena' stated, Nico was growing very tired of that answer.

"Who is the son of Hades?" Ahsoka asked, suddenly 'Athenas' hologram winked off and then turned back on, but it was replaced by a fourteen year old boy with a black sword on his belt.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, Prince of the Underworld and Hero of Olympus." The boy said in a proud voice then the hologram turned back into 'Athena'.

Nico was trying to process this, _Alright so my second name is Di Angelo? Hmmm got a nice ring to it. My father's name is Hades. I'm the Prince of the Underwold? But I don't do crime, granted I was once a Sith, but I've never even been to Coruscant. Ghost King, well, I've always had that title. But what the hell's Oympus? And why am I a hero their?_ Nico was thinking rapidly but it was getting too much to process, _I'll think about it later, right now I have other things to do. _Nico thought to himself as he turned his attention back to the holo recording of 'Athena' who, for some weird reason, was looking at Nico curiously.

"You are Nico Di Angelo aren't you" 'Athena' said, it was more of a statement than a question. But still Nico blinked in surprise, _What kind of holo recording is this?_

"Yes I am." Nico stated. 'Athena' seemed to look him up and down then shake her head.

"If Ares saw you he would be screaming like a boy in a candy store trying to have Hephaestus make armour like that for him…" 'Athena' muttered, trailing off with a string of curses.

"What kind of holo recording is this?" Ahsoka muttered to Skywalker, who just shrugged.

"…Stupid God of war. Anyway seeing how you are here I might as well show you the way to your stuff." Before anyone could say anything the door to the second bulkhead opened, and the hologram of 'Athena' winked off.

There was a few seconds of silence "Well, that was different." Skywalker said. Then turned to Nico who was looking at the open door of the second bulk head. "Well lets go and get your 'stuff'." Skywalker said using air quotes, while walking through the door.

"You'd think for a so called 'Goddess of Wisdom' she'd have a better vocabulary," Ahsoka muttered, following her master with Nico hot on her heels.

Line break

Nico tilted his head in question, the bulkhead lead them straight into a room that was completely blank apart from a small chest that lay in the middle of the room. He glanced at his two companions to see them both looking at the chest with blank faces. Unlike the rest of the ship this room actually had lights, so the two Jedi could deactivate there lightsabers.

Nico walked up to the chest and knelt down to open it once he did, he tilted his head in confusion.

"What is this stuff?" He said as he picked up a silver skull ring, he looked at the black gem eyes carefully, wait a minute, those look like lightsaber crystals!

"Well that looks like a ring," Skywalker said, as he and Ahsoka walked up to Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes "Thank you general obvious," Skywalker glared at him but then he picked up a small black pen from the chest.

"What is this thing I don't see any use for…" He trailed of as he uncapped the pen, as a wicked sharp black as night sword sprang out of the pen. Ahsoka and Skywalker looked at it with their mouths open wide, while Nico had a confused expression, under his helmet.

_Why does that thing seem familiar?_ Nico questioned as he preyed the sword out of Skywalker's hand, then the sword was no longer black, it was a bronze colour and had the words Anaklusmos written on the side of it, _Riptide?_ Then as quick as it came it turned back into the black sword.

Nico turned to the two Jedi in front of him, one of which was now grinning like a maniac and had a gleam in his eyes that says 'As soon as we get back on the ship I am studying that thing'.

"Well let's head back to the _Twilight."_

Line break

As the Jedi were walking through the rubbish to get back to the _Twilight _with the chest in Nico's hand, Nico sensed something. His eyes widened, and he immediately used the Force to pull Anakin and Ahsoka back a few meters. Good timing too, as a rocket flew out of nowhere and hit the spot where Anakin and Ahsoka once was.

There was an explosion (obviously), and the force of the blast blew Nico back and he lost his grip on the chest. "Damn it!" Nico cursed under his breath. Anakin activated his lightsaber as the ones who fired the rocket showed themselves.

There were maybe two dozen Rodians, along with about ten Jawas. The lead Rodian stepped forward. "You're on my planet. And we don't like Jedi on my planet," the Rodian said.

"Wait, I know you. You're Drexl Roosh," Anakin said. Ahsoka gasped. Drexl Roosh was a highly wanted criminal of the Republic. He was wanted for fraud, kidnapping, murder, theft, and many more crimes.

Roosh was wearing red armour, with a kind of black and yellow blade in his hand. It wasn't a lightsaber, but it looked dangerous. On his back was a jetpack. His left eye was missing.

"And you're Anakin Skywalker. Once I kill you, I'll be a legend," Roosh said with relish in his voice. Then his eyes landed on Nico, and his face became less smug.

"It's Reaper!" he yelled. Instantly, all the Jawas and a few Rodians turned and ran for the hill.

Nico couldn't help but smile and glance at Skywalker, who looked slightly miffed that they didn't run on his name. "My reputation precedes me," he said dryly.

Roosh tightened the grip on his sword. "Reaper's mine. The rest of you handle Skywalker and his slave girl," Roosh commanded.

Nico and Anakin winced and said in unison, "You shouldn't have said that."

Ahsoka looked like she'd been slapped in the face. "SLAVE GIRL?!" She roared, activating her lightsaber.

"That was the wrong thing to say," Nico said still wincing. Roosh growled in frustration and activated his jetpack, flying into the air. "Big mistake," Nico muttered. He reached out with his hand and gripped Roosh with the Force.

"What are you doing?" Roosh cried, putting his jetpack on full power. The flames from the exhaust roared into an inferno. And Nico didn't falter. He turned his hand, and Roosh's head was facing toward the ground.

Anakin knew what Nico was going to do just in time. "Don't do it, Nico," he said cautiously. Nico looked at him, then back at Roosh, who was still trying to free himself from the Force grip.

All Nico had to do was release his Grip. Roosh's jetpack was at full blast. He would plunge to the ground. He would die, and the jetpack would explode, killing maybe half of the other Rodians there. It was a clever strategy.

But it wasn't the Jedi way.

Nico sighed and closed his fingers. Roosh's jetpack was crushed into scrap, and the Rodian fell. But Nico caught him before he could impact the ground, saving his sorry hide.

The other Rodians looked back and forth between Roosh and the Jedi. Then they all must have made a choice, because every single one of them turned and ran, just like the Jawas.

"Aw. No fighting?" Ahsoka said in disappointment, deactivating her lightsaber.

Anakin smiled and clapped Nico on the shoulder. "You've learned your first Jedi lesson," he said cheerfully.

"And what might that be?" Nico dared to ask.

"That not every fight needs to end up with dead bodies," Skywalker told him.

Nico shrugged and said "Whatever you say. Let's just get this scum back to the _Resolute_."

Roosh was still on the ground. He had fainted.

Line break

Onboard the_ Resolute_, Admiral Yularen was pacing impatiently. Where was Skywalker? Yularen's immediate thought was that Reaper had killed him and Ahsoka, and escaped. But then Skywalker's transmission came through, and Yularen knew they were alive.

But it had been twenty minutes since that report. Where were they now. But then a trooper ran up to him.

"Sir, we have received a transmission from Skywalker," he said. Yularen followed the clone into the communications room, where there was the blue form of Skywalker on the comm.

"Where have you been?" Yularen snapped.

"There were complications," Skywalker said sheepishly. Yularen rolled his eyes. "Listen, we ran into some trouble. And we have a prisoner," Skywalker explained.

"And who, might I ask, is this prisoner?" Yularen sighed.

"Drexl Roosh."

Yularen almost had a stroke. "Drexl Roosh? He was on Raxus Prime?" Yularen said, astounded.

"Yep. And it was Nico here who caught him," Skywalker told him. Yularen raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Line break

_Inside the Twilight…_

Anakin was piloting, while Ahsoka followed Nico into the small hanger on the _Twilight_ (Or whatever it is). They were both sitting on the floor with pieces of metal in front of Nico and his chest full of wonders.

"So what are you doing?" Ahsoka asked as Nico picked up the silver skull ring.

"I'm making a new lightsaber," Nico answered, Ahsoka was about to tell him that there was no lightsaber crystals on the ship, until she saw the skull ring with the small black gems. She decided to keep quiet, because she knew how hard it was to concentrate on creating a lightsaber.

Sitting cross-legged Nico focused intently as parts floated in front of him, slowly putting itself together to form a lightsaber. The two black gems floated out of the skull ring and into the still forming lightsaber. Grabbing the saber from the air Nico, flipped it on smiling lightly at the black as night coloured blade. For some reason it was much more darker than his old Sith lightsaber.

"Nice lightsaber," Ahsoka said, her eyes wide. It had taken her more than a week to construct her lightsaber and he did it in less than seconds.

"Yeah, it's perfect." Nico said, he couldn't stop looking at the blade. And couldn't stop smiling.

Line break

_A few hours later…_

Nico was in the sparring room of the Jedi temple, fighting against a PROXY droid (which had taken the holographic form of Obi-Wan Kenobi). Nico felt a sense of joy. He had a chest full of his old stuff to help him get his memory back. And he was finally getting a chance to do some good in the galaxy. Not to mention he might soon be rid of this blasted helmet.

As Nico stabbed the PROXY droid in the chest, Ahsoka walked in.

"It's good to have a lightsaber gripped in my hand again," Nico said, swinging his lightsaber in a few quick motions before deactivating it and clipping it onto his belt.

"The Council's ready to see you," Ahsoka said. Nico nodded and followed her out the door as PROXY struggled to get up from the ground.

**Sorry that it took me so long to update on this story I've been sorting out my science tests (Has anyone else noticed that my excuses usually involve school?). I hope you like this chapter, I know that there wasn't that much action in it, but all chapters can't involve action all the time.**

**Next is Nico's meeting with the Council, and his surgery to be free of the helmet. How will this affect the Clone Wars? Stay tuned.**

**Now to answer some questions...**

**Eric 10/24/13 . chapter 16 **

You know, when you say that you've got nothing against gay people, but you hate that your favourite character is gay, it sounds kinda like you DO have something against gay people... Idk those homophobic comments just really irritate me, because for me Nico hasn't changed at all; gay or straight he's still badass. Those comments especially irritates me if it is from an author whose writing I enjoy. (cause your story is cool) Just think about what I said, 'kay?

**No, no, no, I am not saying that I hate the fact that Nico is gay, in fact like you I don't care he is still the same bad ass that he'll always be, but to me it was the way he was made gay that annoyed me. It was the same mistake Rowling made with RemusxTonks (If your a fan of Harry Potter). No clear clues or hints, just bam, they have feelings for each other/Nico being gay.**

******alex 10/24/13 . chapter 1 **

will nico meet hondo the pirate or the younglings from the season 5 episodes both of those would be nice could you maybe do that?

**Yeah he probably will, that episode was one of my favourites so Nico will probably meet the younglings before Hondo.**

******AfterHardshipComesEase 10/23/13 . chapter 16**

Can I just say: BEST CROSSOVER STORY EVER!  
Such an awesome concept and really well writen, can't wait for the next chapter :)

**Why thank you, I do try my best, and I hope that this chapter will suffice. (I know you didn't ask any questions I just like you)**

**Anyway its half term and I'll probably be updating this week on the next chapter. If you have any questions just ask me in the reviewer box or PM me. Please review.**

**Note: I am almost finished with this story, and I'm already preparing the sequel. Can anyone help me with the title? Please?**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**I think I should make it clear. NICO IS NOT GAY IN THIS STORY!**

**Got it? Good.**

**Chapter 18: Facing the mirror**

The members of the Jedi Council listened carefully as Nico finished his report on Raxus Prime. When he was finished, there was a long silence. Nico wanted to do anything. Shift his feet, toss his lightsaber in the air, crack his neck. But that might show weakness. So he stood there, taking the stares of everyone in the room.

"So you managed to find items from your past?" Master Windu inquired.

Nico nodded and said "Yes. A chest full of items from my past."

Windu leaned forward. "Do they give you the answers you seek?" he asked.

Nico was unsure of how to respond. "Some, but not all," he said, hoping it was the right thing to say. Windu nodded and turned to Yoda. The small Jedi closed his eyes for a few moments.

"Hmmm. Clouded, your thoughts are. Uncertain of your future," Yoda said, opening his eyes. Nico blinked. Even though Yoda could not see it, he got the message.

"What exactly are you uncertain of?" Windu asked.

Once more, Nico was silent. He thought about it. What was he unsure of? Why was he so confused? But the answer was simple.

"I don't know my place in this galaxy, Masters," Nico said simply. Their faces told him that they did not understand, he continued. "Throughout this war, I fought against you and the Republic. Now I fight with you. But what happens when the war is over? What then? Protect the peace, resolve conflict? I never really thought about it."

The Master were quiet. Every single Jedi in that room knew he had a point. All Nico had ever done (that he can remember) is fight. He fought Jedi, clones, even gunships. But what happens when there is no need for war?

"You may have a point, young one. But put those thoughts aside for the moment. The Chancellor has his best medical team ready. Your operation can begin immediately, if you wish," Windu told him.

Nico nodded and said "Thank you, Master. But I have one more question."

"Speak, then," Yoda offered.

"If I am to become a Jedi, when can I take my trials?" Nico asked. Some of the Jedi found this humorous.

"You are just becoming a Jedi, young one. You must wait to take the trials," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"You've seen what I can do. I don't see how I'm a Padawan," Nico told them. A few eyebrows raised. Nico continued, saying "Besides, I've completed one trial."

"And what makes you think that?" Obi-Wan asked. Nico glanced at him, then back to Master Yoda.

"I'm sure it came as a surprise to everyone here when I surrendered," Nico said. A few nodding heads answered his statement. "Well, Master Secura will state that she found me in a worn down old hut on Kashyyyk. When I was in that hut, I had some kind of…encounter."

Windu leaned forward. "What kind of encounter?" he asked.

Nico told them about what happened in the hut. The man in white, the duel, the man turning into a small girl, and the strange feeling that came when they merged. The Masters began whispering among each other. Yoda, however, raised a hand, and everyone became quiet.

"Hmmm. No ordinary encounter, this is. A sign, it is. The trials, you will take," the diminutive Master declared.

Nico bowed and said "I am honoured."

Yoda nodded, and Nico turned to leave.

He didn't know how he should feel. Nervous? Excited? Proud?

All he knew is, he had been given a second chance. No way he was wasting it.

Line break

Ahsoka's jaw dropped the second Nico delivered the news to her.

"You've been on our side for a day and you're gonna take the trials?!" she asked. She sounded infuriated. Nico smiled under his helmet.

"Guess they know true skill when they see it," Nico joked. Ahsoka looked like she was ready to punch him. But the hiss of a lightsaber stopped her from doing so.

Nico sighed and held out his left hand. The form of Anakin Skywalker leaped forward, lightsaber ignited. Instantly, black Lightning flew from Nico's hand and struck Skywalker in the chest, who reverted back to a security PROXY droid before hitting the ground.

Nico turned to Ahsoka, who was smiling sheepishly, "I thought you said that Skywalker had sorted out those droids so I could walk around in this temple." Nico stated casually.

"Yeah, well he probably just forgot to do that one?" Ahsoka said weakly, making it sound more like a question.

"Well I'm of, next time you see me I'll have a handsome face instead of this stupid helmet." Nico said as he walked over the droid and out of the room, leaving Ahsoka to deal with the droid.

"You're such a gentlemen." Ahsoka muttered sarcastically as she bent down to pick up the remains of the PROXY droid.

Line break

Nico felt a strange mixture of excitement and suspense. The doctor stuck a needle in his arm, and Nico felt the slight pinch. But he didn't even flinch.

Nico felt himself drifting off almost instantly. The last thing he saw was the light shining on his face as the helmet was removed…

Line break

_Nico opened his eyes and saw that he was in a giant throne room, with twelve giant humans on giant thrones and that same little girl from the hut in kashyyyk was next to the hearth. Nico could also make out 'Athena' from the ridiculous holo recording on Raxus Prime. But what caught Nico's attention was the boy in the middle of the throne room. Then as if someone pressed the play button the man with lightning blue eyes and a blue pin striped suit started talking._

"_Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, you have been convicted of treason against the gods. And seeing how you are a hero of Olympus we shall go easy on your punishment. Your punishment shall be exile from Earth." Blue eyes stated. "Hephaestus has created a ship that will head towards the closest galaxy in space, it will take you to the closest populated planet. And also the trip to the galaxy will take two to three thousand years so we are going to be putting you in a chryo stasis pod. Any last words before you are sent to the ship?" blue eyes asked in a completely bored tone that Nico was surprised he didn't fall asleep half way through his speech. But Nico had other things to worry about._

_Alright, so that kid there is me? Well now that I look closely he does look like me. And what does he mean treason against the gods? And easy on my punishment? What's worse than exile from a planet? And I have never heard of a planet called Earth. But lets move onto the very scary part, did this giant bearded guy just say that I am older than Yoda? Oh, man. Nico was trying to get this all through his head, he didn't understand a thing. But before he could think anymore, past Nico started speaking._

"_Could you at least tell me where you got your evidence of me being a traitor from?" Past Nico asked incredulously. That's what I would like to know._

"_My Auger, Octavian, looked in the auguries and saw you cutting down hundreds of half-bloods. And my augers never lie." Some weirdo with sunglasses stated in an icy tone. Who the hell's Octavian?_

"_AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?!" Past Nico shouted, well I obviously don't like him, Nico thought dryly, "YOU BELIEVED THAT SNIVELING POWER HUNGRY EGOTISTICAL BRAT KNOWN AS OCTAVIAN, WHO SAT ON HIS ASS DURING THE ENTIRE WAR, OVER SOMEONE WHO HAS HELPED SAVE OLYMPUS AND NEARLY DIED SAVING AT LEAST ONE OF YOU'RE CHILDREN EACH?!" Wait I helped save there kids? No wonder past me is pissed off._

"_Yes we do, because Apollo checked if Octavian was lying to us, and he stated that he was not." The holo girl known as Athena stated, past Nico looked at the freak with the glasses, So Nico did as well, I'm guessing he's Apollo, Nico thought dryly. Apollo had a smug look on his face that made Nico want to throw black fire at him and then run him through with his lightsaber. Nico thought that past Nico was going to put up a fight because he doesn't like being told what to do, but much to his surprise he looked more resigned than rebellious._

"_Enough, with the questions. Hephaestus, I want you to take the boy and freeze him and then put him in the ship, understood?" blue eyes asked some guy that would look better if Nico had a blaster and shot him in the face. Ugly guy nodded, got of his throne and, much to Nico's astonishment, shrunk until he was only six feet tall grabbed past Nico by the shoulder and was gone in a flash._

Line break

Nico blinked, _what the hell?_ Nico thought as he looked around. There were rows and rows of games. Nico looked around in wonder. A roller coaster could be seen in the distance, along with water fountains, and nearly anything you could dream of.

_Wow._

Nico looked down the rows of games and saw a young boy playing on a game. Nico walked down and noticed that it was a ten year old version of him, _What is this?_ The ten year old Nico was wearing shorts, a shirt with a random logo on it, and his boyish face was filled with joy as he played the game.

_Alright this is obviously a memory, but what of?_

"Nico!" A voice called above the noises of the games, feminine, young and familiar.

"Here Bianca!" dream Nico yelled, waving his arms.

A girl who looked about twelve stepped into the row of games. Her hair was a dark silky brown, that in a lack of light looked black. She wore a floppy green hat that hid most of her face. But it was easy to see that even at a young age, she had a very beautiful face.

_Bianca? _Nico thought cautiously, _Why does she sound familiar?_

"Come on," Bianca pulled him away from the game, "dinner time."

"But I-"

"No argument," Bianca said, in a voice to stern and motherly for one so young.

_Bianca, Bianca, Bianca..._ Nico thought trailing off, then it hit him, _Bianca! My sister!_ Nico looked back to where she was but she was gone and so was dream Nico as the entire games row began to dissolve, and the entire room went black. But apparently it wasn't the end of his little dream.

Nico activated his black lightsaber (knowing that it will only light up the darkness a little) and only then noticed that he wasn't in his suit anymore, he was in some black Jedi robes, which made him raise an eyebrow.

Nico could see a small light coming from the other side of wherever he is. Nico moved forward, not daring to let go of his weapon. There was something foul in the air, not a smell, just more of a feel. A growl responded to the left, and yet Nico couldn't see anything. A stiff breeze blew through, carrying with it voices that whispered in a language that he has never heard before but for some reason could understand.

"…_You're family abandoned you…"_

"…_You're father thinks you're a failure…"_

"…_You're weak…"_

Nico came close enough to the light source to see it was dream Nico, but he was no longer ten years old, he was thirteen. The dark sword that he was holding banished some of the shadows with its light. He looked tired, sore, and old. Blood streaked his face, his jacket was torn, but yet he looked determined.

_I'm starting to think that trying to remember my past will probably end up with me in a corner rocking back and forth, _Nico thought to himself. Then he heard something, a slight whisper.

"…_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"_

It was Nico's voice, but it was slightly crazy, as if he had nothing else to say.

"_Careful, Nico, Bianca isn't here to look after you now," _An evil female voice echoed around the shadows.

"_Shut up!"_ echoed around, even though dream Nico didn't even move his mouth.

"_She didn't love you," _suddenly the scene changed quickly, showing the different grimacing and sad faces of his sister, _"She didn't even like you."_

Back in the darkness, the dream Nico crumbled suddenly, resting his palms flat against the ground. His head was bowed as sobs began to fill the darkness.

_By the Force, what kind of life did I have before the Clone War?_ Nico asked himself a little fearfully, _Not many people can hurt me, but this is a memory of me crying._

"_She became a Huntress just to get away from you-,"_ The evil voice hissed, the scene changing to show Bianca, kneeling down at his height.

"_Go with Percy, he'll take you somewhere safe," _Bianca said to him.

"_You said we were family! You're leaving me!"_ The younger Nico yelled angrily.

"_-you, her annoying little brother who couldn't accept the fact that his mother was never coming back,"_ The evil voice continued.

Yet again the scene changed and Nico found himself in a nice hotel. A women, beautiful and elegant, sat on a lounge, watching two small children play. Suddenly though, the scene was thrown into turmoil. There was an explosion, and everything became dusty.

_What the hell?_ Nico thought frantically.

All the dust finally settled. The building was destroyed. All that remained were the two siblings, who cried loudly for their mother, wriggling out of the grip of the tall, black haired man who seemed to have shielded them from the explosion.

_Fathe-?_

"_Do you know what's great though?" _The evil voice acted like a cruel commentator for the scenes, _"Your fear of losing people."_

Now Nico stood in the midst of a great area, filled with strangely designed buildings and surrounded by trees. The area was beautiful. Too bad the scene wasn't.

"_Bianca…she…didn't-"_

Dream Nico, was staring at a figurine in his hand. Normal Nico recognised it. It was one of the things in his chest found on Raxus Prime.

"_I hate you!"_ The ground began to shake, "_you said you'd protect her! I hate you!"_

Then again the scene changed. Dream Nico was kneeling down next to a hole in the ground, debris surrounding him. He had a look of sheer panic on his face. He looked weaker and paler then he should be. Normal Nico walked over to the hole. Down in the hole. About seven feet, a teenager was gripping onto a small ledge with one hand, and a blonde haired girl in the other. It only took a second for Nico to register that it was the green eyed boy from one of his visions, who was in the hole.

_Percy and Annabeth!_

There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between Percy and dream Nico as Percy let go of the edge and disappeared into the darkness.

But then Nico was back in the darkness, looking at dream Nico who was kneeling on the floor again.

"_I don't have anyone left to lose,"_

_I don't like where this is going, _normal Nico thought to himself.

Suddenly there was an ambush of pictures and memories. All around Nico showed blood and pain, broken bones and crushed souls. He saw his mother die, Percy and Annabeth drop into darkness, a tall man staring down from a throne-his father-, and numerous hideous creatures who all growled angrily and threateningly.

The memories were getting too much for Nico to handle.

_STOP THIS NOW!_

A door opened in front of him and he rushed through it, unknowingly walking into something much, much worse.

Line break

The room was dark, with almost no illumination. It was also kind of foggy, with mist floating through the air, messing with Nico's vision. The door slammed shut behind him, and then Nico heard it.

_HOOOO CUHHH HOOOO CUHHH_

Nico's eyes widened as the figure emerged from the mist, black lightsaber in hand. Black suit, claw attachments on the fingers, skull shaped helmet…Nico was looking at himself as Reaper…_Wow, _Nico thought to himself _Everyone was right, I do look shorter in person._

"You thought I'd just disappear?" Reaper growled, sounding slightly amused. Nico pulled out his lightsaber and activated it, the black as night blade springing forth.

Then Nico noticed something. They were no longer on solid ground. The floor was a large circle, floating in mid-air. Around him were four pillars, all appearing to keep the floor in place.

"Interesting arena, isn't it?" Reaper asked. Nico turned back to him and lifted his blade, not speaking. "What? No more banter? You were a lot more fun as me," Reaper said before charging forward.

Nico blocked the first blow, and with seconds, the battle had become more difficult than any he had ever fought.

Nico ducked a swing and kicked Reaper's chest, who was knocked back. Reaper growled in frustration, and went for three quick cuts, Nico blocking all of them.

Nico then released a Force Repulse, getting Reaper knocked back near the edge of the floating floor. Reaper jumped up and stuck his left hand out. Black fire, hitting Nico in the chest. Nico cried in pain, his lightsaber flying out of his hand. He landed on the ground groaning.

Nico looked up to see Reaper charging towards him. Nico immediately used his arms as a spring to catapult himself into the air. He reached out with the Force in mid-air, pulling his lightsaber into his grip and activating it before he hit the ground.

Reaper ran forward into close quarters, and the swinging intensified.

Right dodge, left swing, low kick, right swing, diagonal swing, horizontal block…Nico was doing all these moves in a span of about three seconds. Reaper was doing the same.

Nico then swung in a sideways blur, knocking Reaper's lightsaber to the ground. Nico then swung up, hitting Reaper's helmet at just the right angle. The helmet was blown off, flying over the edge and into the misty abyss.

Reaper looked at Nico, who was stunned. It was him, but…Not him. The same face and same hair, but with horrible black eyes with no whites and sharpened teeth that looked like they could put a wampa to shame.

_I admit I like the colour black, but that's just pushing it, _Nico thought to himself.

"Like looking in a mirror, huh?" Reaper mocked, rubbing a finger against his teeth. Nico's anger grew, and he swung, Reaper blocking. Nico then pushed and shot black Force Lightning, which hit Reaper in the right shoulder, burning away some of his suit.

Reaper growled again and charged, whirling around and swinging his lightsaber in a complex move Nico had mastered when he started his training. Nico found it strange, fighting against himself. Every move one used, the other knew exactly how to block. Soon, both fighters were being worn down.

Nico jumped into the air and performed a Saber Throw, the black as night lightsaber spinning like a buzzsaw towards Reaper, who leaned back and dodged it effortlessly. The saber flew back into Nico's hand as he landed on the ground.

Reaper lunged forward once more, and both lightsabers met in a shower of sparks. Nico looked into the black eyes of his former self, loathing rising up. Reaper began pushing, the blades growing closer in Nico's vision. Nico couldn't match his strength…

_I give you the blessing of the hearth. find hope and win._

_I give you the blessing of heroes. Destroy the evil cuz._

Nico blinked as the female and male voices rang in his ears. Somehow, it gave him strength. He had no idea who said it or what it meant, but it filled him with a sense of power. Nico let out a battle cry and pushed with all of his might. Reaper was knocked back, and Nico had an opening.

He grabbed Reaper's shoulders as he proceeded to kick the dark warrior's feet out from under him. With a grip still on his shoulders, Nico turned and promptly slammed Reaper into the ground.

Reaper cried in pain as he met the hard floor, his lightsaber leaving his hand. Nico lifted his saber, ready to end this. But Reaper had other plans.

Nico was thrown back as his dark counterpart released a Force Repulse. Nico was flung to the edge of the platform, the abyss seemingly waiting for the pleasure of his company.

Reaper called his lightsaber forth and lunged. Nico blocked his blow, but the force of it knocked both of them over the edge.

Nico then landed on something, gasping in pain. He was lying on a broken piece of a pillar. He was barely able to stand on it, let alone fight on it. He looked around to find Reaper. Then he heard laughing.

Nico looked up and saw Reaper was back on the platform. The dark fiend lifted his hand and three of the large pillars in the room were flung at Nico.

The son of Hades smiled, as he saw his way up. He lunged as the first pillar approached, landing on it and vertically running on it. Nico thought quickly as he jumped from it and landed on the second Pillar, running even faster. He activated his lightsaber as he lunged again, backflipping onto the last pillar. He was close enough…

Nico made the last lunge. Reaper didn't have time to react, and Nico drove his lightsaber in an upward angle as he leaped over his dark side.

Reaper gasped in pain, but before he could say anything else, Nico promptly stabbed his lightsaber through Reaper's back, the black as night blade springing from Reaper's chest like some deformity.

Reaper's eyes rolled into his head, and Nico retracted his blade. Reaper's corpse swayed for a few seconds, then toppled forward. Nico watched as the void swallowed the dark warrior. Nico felt a sense of victory. He deactivated his lightsaber and put it on his belt.

But then he felt a tingling in his left hand. Nico looked, and froze in shock.

His arm was contained in a familiar black sleeve, the claw attachments on his fingers moving as Nico flexed his fingers. He heard Reaper's helmet-modified voice in his head.

_You can never escape me…_

Nico blinked, and his arm was back to normal. He flexed his fingers once more, relieved it was over.

Then the room began to glow, and Nico was lost in a flash of white.

Line break

The young man woke up, a familiar _bleep, bleep, bleep_ ringing in his ears. Nico felt suddenly weak, compared to how powerful he was in that vision. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a hospital room. He smiled as he slowly lifted his fingers toward his face. No helmet.

Nico was breathing perfectly without that damn piece of armour. He was free.

Turning his head, Nico saw that he had a roommate. Ahsoka Tano lied in the bed next to him, looking sickly. Her eyes were barely open, but when she saw he was awake, her eyes opened more. She smiled.

"What happened to you?" she asked, noticing Nico's tired expression.

"Surgery and drugs. What happened to you?" Nico asked back.

"Blue Shadow Virus. Long story," Ahsoka muttered, lying back on her pillow. She was still smiling, at least. Nico threw an arm behind his head and looked out the window. The view of Coruscant was beautiful.

He knew he still needed answers, and that tough times were ahead. But for now, he was content in simply lying in his bed, taking in the oxygen without need of assistance.

The days of Lord Reaper Dark Lord of the Sith were no more.

The days of Nico Di Angelo, The son of Hades, Ghost King, Prince of the Underworld and Hero of Olympus had just begun.

**This is my first completed story. I feel like crying...**

**Anyway I am going to be making a sequel (If I have the time) but I am going to need help on the title, can anyone give me any ideas?**

**Also to answer some questions...**

**Spartan1117 10/27/13 . chapter 17**

Awesome, can not wait till Nico starts going on his own missions by himself and being a bad-ass :)

**Good cause I have quite a lot of ideas.**

**vader 10/26/13 . chapter 1**

Ignore eric he is an idiot!

***Raises eyebrow* Ummm... to late. And I wouldn't call him an idiot, he's just voicing his opinion and that's exactly what I want people to do.**

**ALEX 10/27/13 . chapter 17**

WHO THE HECK DECIDED THAT NICO WAS GAY!? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!? PLEASE TELL ME THAT THIS IS JUST A STUPID JOKE!

**Nico is not gay in my story. But he is gay in HoH**

**Guest 10/28/13 . chapter 17**

which of the younglings were your favorite from worst to best

**I think I'll do it from best to worst.**

**Gungi-because he's the only Wookie you see as a Jedi.**

**Katooni-because she's the only one who could see at least a bit of good in Hondo Ohnaka.**

**Byth-because I used to be like that (being fearful of a lot of stuff).**

**Petro-he's to impulsive and arrogant.**

**Zatt-he relies to much on technology.**

**jim 10/28/13 . chapter 16**

could you make one involving Percy Jackson

**You know, I might just involve Percy in this one. Cause I'm kinda fed up with people asking me about Percy.**

******Clefspear 10/27/13 . chapter 17**

hmmmm how about "The Ghost king: Hero of the republic" or "The accepted ghost king?" the last ones kinda lame...

**The first one I'll put under consideration but I'm waiting for more people to give out more titles.**

******Lightningscar 10/28/13 . chapter 17**

Much much better. :)  
No disruption in the reading flow at all :) You also gave a little more insight into state of mind and made some clear indications of scene shift.  
Favourite part was them finding Nico's banishment ship. It was a very intriquing read. Especially the memories it brought to the surface. Plus, laughed outright when Ahsoka said that Athena as a goddess of wisdom she should have a better vocubulary. That line brought a smile to my face, something I needed after this weekend.  
So it was great read.  
Yours sincerely,  
Lightningscar

**Thank you for the compliments, and I kinda laughed as well when I wrote down Ahsoka commenting on Athena's vocabulary, and glad that I could bring a smile upon your face.**

**Anyway this isn't the final chapter I have to write the Epilogue yet, please if you have any requests, questions or anything please review or PM me cause this is your last chance.**

**Remember I need titles for my sequel.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Exiled Ghost King**

**_One of the reviewers wanted me to post this, its what he wrote after he read the fight with Nico VS Reaper. (I corrected some spelling mistakes.)_**

**_We are all free to the world, the monsters inside think they can control me but they cant, I wont have them take my soul, mind, or body, they wont bring me down, I am free, I am free to the world and to the demons inside me, let them try and try again but they wont take me, they wont take me, THEY WONT TAKE ME DOWN, for we are free, for we are free, FOR WE ARE FREE TO WHAT WE ARE MEANT DO AS HEROS OF THIS WORLD AND I WONT BE BROUGHT TO THE GROUND I AM FREE, I AM FREE, I AM FREE, AND THEY WONT BRING ME DOWN._**

**Chapter 19: Epilogue**

**A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far Far Away**

**Percy's POV**

I walked around camp with my head down thinking about what happened yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_I was walking around camp when I heard the conch horn signalling a council meeting, I walked straight to the big house to see all of the councillors already there, though for some weird reason Nico wasn't there. I shrugged it off, He's probably visiting Hazel in Camp Jupiter, I thought to myself._

_I cast a glance at Annabeth as I sat down at my seat, she didn't seem to know what was happening, if the confused and curious look she had on her face was anything to go by._

_Chiron stomped his feet to quiet everyone down, "Now, I am guessing that you want to know why I have called you all here,"_

"_Yeah, I was showing the new recruits how to properly use a sword, until I was told to come to this lousy meeting." Clarrise grunted._

"_Yes, Well Mr. D has a message from the Olympian Council." Chiron stated, turning to the wine god who was hidden behind a wine magazine, he was still reading it as everyone was waiting impatiently for what the message was. Chiron cleared his throat, "Mr. D? The message?"_

_Dionysus looked up from his magazine, as if only just noticing the demigods that were there, and sighed overdramatically, "Oh, yes, yes the message from the council, well to put it bluntly, that son of Hades Nicole Di Petro has been sentenced to exile from Earth and you will never see him again," Mr. D said in a completely bored tone. Then he glanced down at his magazine, "Oh look, Chateau Petrus Pomerol, nice wine that is"_

_It was completely silent, everyone, including me, were looking at Mr. D with wide eyes, then it was broken by a very enraged Daughter of Zeus, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NICO'S BEEN EXILED FROM EARTH?!" Thalia exploded, that seemed to get us out of our shock._

_Mr. D spared a glance at Thalia, "I mean exactly what I said Hunter,"_

_I was in too much shock to talk or help Thalia in the questioning, my cousin, no, my brother has been exiled?_

"_Why was he exiled?" Annabeth questioned, her face was as red as Thalia's in rage._

"_A prophecy was said that he would be the reason for the death of hundreds of demigods," Mr. D answered going back to his magazine. I finally found my voice and when I started talking everyone looked at me._

"_Rachel hasn't given out any prophecy's since the end of the war," I said in a completely emotionless voice, I schooled my face to have a calm, yet cold look. It's the same look that I gave Kronos, Porphyrion and Gaia when I faced them both in battle. Mr. D glanced at me but quickly hid his face behind his magazine, with what I could make out was a look of fear._

"_That little Oracle wasn't the one that gave the prophecy, it was Apollo's auger Octavish who gave it," Mr. D said, his voice sounded bored, but it was quivering slightly in fear._

"_AND YOU BELIEVED THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE OF AN AUGER!" I roared in rage. Dionysus dropped his magazine with a yelp of fear._

"_Apollo himself checked if the auger was lying or not, and he said that he wasn't," The Wine God said quickly, looking at me with clear fear in his eyes. But that explanation just made me even more angry._

"_AND YOU BELIEVED HIM!? YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT THE GRUDGE THAT NICO AND APOLLO HAVE, HADES, THEY HAD A FIGHT IN THIS VERY CAMP!" I roared once again this time standing from my chair, and everything I said was true, no one knew why Apollo hated Nico so much, but at some point in the middle of the war he challenged Nico to a fight to which he accepted, Nico only survived because luckily the Hunters arrived and Artemis restrained Apollo taking him back to Olympus._

_Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see a pair of grey eyes with nothing but sadness in them, Annabeth pulled me in for a hug. And everyone left the council meeting all mourning the loss of The Prince of the Underworld._

_*End Flashback*_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a flash of light was in front of me, I looked away making sure I don't get burnt into a crisp. Once the light died down, Hermes was standing in front of me, he gave me a small smile.

"Hey Percy, I'm here to bring you and the rest of the seven to Olympus to give out your rewards." Hermes stated, to which I nodded at. And we both flashed to the Olympian throne room, once we were there I saw all of my friends kneeling at their parents thrones. I quickly walked up to Zeus's thrown bowed and then kneeled in front of my Father's throne.

"Demigods," Zeus boomed, "Your performance in the war against the giants is commendable, and as such we offer all of you the reward of godhood," Zeus said looking down at his son with pride, I glanced at Annabeth and she did the same with me, I sent her a small smile. We already talked about this, and if we were given this reward we would accept.

"Jason Grace, rise," Zeus boomed, while Jason pulled himself up, "Do you Jason, my son, accept godhood?" Zeus questioned, Jason looked at Piper who was kneeling by Aphrodites thrown and she gave him a small smile of encouragement. To which he smiled back and turned back to his father.

"I accept," he said, and Zeus couldn't look anymore prouder. He stood up with the rest of the Olympians and each of every Olympian zapped Jason with a beam of light.

"All hail Lord Jason Grace Minor God of Sky, Lightning and Thunder."

Once the light died down Jason looked exactly the same just with a much more powerful aura.

"Piper Mclean, my daughter, rise," Aphrodite said in a much more gentler voice than Zeus (understatement), "Do you accept the offer of Godhood?"

"Yes mother," Piper stood up, while the Olympians shot beams of light at her.

"All hail Lady Piper Mclean Minor Goddess of Love and Beauty."

"Hazel Levesque, my daughter rise," Pluto said in a proud yet sad voice, probably thinking about Nico, "Do you accept the offer of Godhood?"

"Yes father," Hazel said, with the same sad tone as Pluto. The beams of light were shot at her as well.

"All hail Lady Hazel Levesque Minor Goddess of Gems and rich minerals."

"Frank Zangh, my son, rise," Mars said in a very proud voice, "Do you accept the offer of Godhood?"

"Yes father," With that being said, beams of light were shot at him as well.

"All hail Lord Frank Zangh Minor God of animals and war."

"Leo Valdez, my son, rise," Hephaestus said in a gruffly voice, but you could tell that he was very proud, "Do you accept the offer of Godhood?"

"Ye father," And beams of light were shot at him.

"All hail Lord Leo Valdez Minor God of Fire and Forge."

"Annabeth Chase, my daughter, rise," Athena said in a proud voice, "Do you accept the offer of Godhood?"

"Yes mother," Athena beamed, but then she looked at me and frowned a bit, probably thinking about me being with her daughter for the rest of her immortal life. Beams of light were shot at Annabeth.

"All hail Lady Annabeth Chase Minor Goddess of Wisdom and Architecture."

"Percy Jackson, rise my son," Poseidon said in a loud proud voice, and I did rise, "Do you accept the offer of Godhood?"

"Yes father," I said smiling slightly, beams of light were suddenly shot at me and I felt great power all over my body. When the light was gone I turned to Zeus to see what my godly titles were.

"All hail Lord Perseus Jackson," Insert wince "Major God of Time, Tide, Swordsmanship and heroes."

I blinked in surprise, _Major God? Cool._

Line break

**Still in Percy's POV**

**3,474 years later**

I was with Lord Hades and Lady Hestia watching my favourite cousin battle…himself. Hestia told me 500 years ago that she and Hades knew where Nico were, obviously I was angry and I wanted to go get him and bring him back but I was told that Zeus would most likely blast Nico if I brought him back. So since then I told Hades and Hestia to give me updates on how Nico was doing in the Chryo Stasis pod.

Then one day Hades came running up to me saying that Nico has been rescued from the pod, but once I found out who it was, well let's just say that as the God of HEROES I was not happy.

But now me, Hades and Hestia are watching Nico battle it out against himself In one of his dreams, but he seems to be losing.

"He isn't going to last much longer," Hades said with worry in his voice. I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Nico will defeat this evil version of himself." I said, but after a few minutes the fight was still in Reaper's favour I heard Hestia mutter something.

"I give you the blessing of the hearth. Find hope and win."

I grinned, so we can give him our blessing huh? Well time to get this battle back in Nico's favour.

"I give you the blessing of heroes. Destroy the evil cuz." I mutter making sure Hades and Hestia don't hear me, after I muttered those few words the battle starts turning and in few minutes Nico has won.

"Well there you go uncle, Nico has won, but when can I see him again? I miss my little cousin," I say with a pout.

"Soon Perseus, soon. But not yet." Hades states with a wave of his hand.

I sigh and look back at the image of Nico talking to that Togruta teenager and couldn't help but smirk, _I wonder what Aphrodite has planned for those two…_

_FIN_

**I bet you didn't expect that did you, well I only did this because I have been getting so many PM's either asking/demanding/threatening me to bring Percy in the story, but don't expect to see him in the sequel.**

**Now to answer some questions...for the last time.**

**skales 10/30/13 . chapter 18 **

nico is not gay in this right!? because i really like this story and i find it hard to continue!

**Don't worry Nico ain't gay in this story, I don't roll like that.**

**Guest** 10/30/13 . chapter 18

Nico is gay? When the heck did this happen

**Not in my story no he isn't.**

**ALEX** 10/30/13 . chapter 18

when you have nico meet the younglings maybe have petro act like the rude annoying idiot he is and have him tick nico off so much that he uses the force to give petro a wedgie and have the other younglings laugh at reason I hate petro is because one he is annoying two HE ALMOST LEFT KATOONI TO DIE IN THAT DEAD END!

**You know I was thinking of using the younglings as a humour chapter for my sequel. And to be honest I hate him to, but what would you do in a situation like that? I mean he was just a kid. Would you have saved her life if that meant that you would die? Because no matter what people say, there are more selfish people in this world then there are hero's. Now that's reality.**

Lightningscar 10/31/13 . chapter 18

An interesting read. I especially liked the fight between Nico and Reaper, even though I have seen the theme of fighting your inner demons many times.  
And now Nico remembers who he was and is. And he made an interesting point at the Council. All he remembers is war. People who have known nothing else might have a hard time adjusting to peace.  
Also, it must be interesting seeing yourself from another POV like Nico did when he saw his own banishment.  
I'm curious to see how people are going to act around Nico now that he no longer wears his Reaper outfit. Plus how Palpatine/Sideous must feel now that he has lost a pawn of Nico's calibre.  
A great read and hoping to see more soon.  
Yours sincerely,  
Lightningscar.  
PS: Suggestions for the next installment. "The Ghost King Revived", "Shadow of the Jedi"

**Thank you for the compliments, and as for people acting around him well I'm going to have to find a way to have Clones, Senators and Jedi alike to trust him, so yeah it'll be pretty hard. Oh, yeah I can't wait to write about how Palpatine/Sidieous feels right about now, he he, that'll be fun. Thank you for the choices for the next story's title.**

alex 11/1/13 . chapter 1

in my opinion the heros of olympus series never happened due too the fact that they suck! so for me that means NICO IS NOT GAY!:)

**Yeah well I'm kind of irritated about it, mainly because on fanfiction there are a lot of pairings with Nico and some random girl, and now these story's don't make any sense any more.**

**And that's that. I am going to be putting up a poll for the title of the sequel and until then continue to review mention my story to your friends on this site and goodbye. Till next time.**


	20. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Hey guy's, this isn't a new chapter just here to say that the poll for the title of the sequel of The Exiled Ghost King is up. Vote now.**

**Sincerely**

**The Son Of Hades123**


	21. SEQUEL!

This is not a chapter.

Just here to tell you that my sequel is up. So read it now…if you dare.

If you're still reading this then you are weird…Ha ha.

Sorry I'm hyped up on energy drinks right now.

Sincerely.

The Son Of Hades123


End file.
